Shika-chan vs Yoshino
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¡Esa maldita Yoshino!, ¡Ahora si me las va a pagar! Basado en el segundo día del quinto live después de love wing bell
1. Love wing my bell

**Love Live no es mío, si lo fuera las cosas que podría hacer con eso jeje.**

 **¿Notaron que la canción Love Wing bell Yoshino es la que más se escucha en la parte que canto con Shika-chan?**

 **Pues este pequeño One-shot va a lo que pudo a ver pasado si realmente Shika-chan se hubiera enojado. Claro todo a perspectiva de sus locas autoras aquí presentes.**

 **Sin más por mi parte, por favor disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Hoy será el día, por fin me voy a lucir, mostrare mi verdadera voz.

En el momento que entramos al escenario empezó la canción, definitivamente no me va a quitar el protagonismo, esta vez será diferente.

 _Akogare no shunkan o mukaeru toki ga kita yo  
Ii no ka na konna nimo shiawase kanji teru yo_

 _(Ha llegado la hora de dar la bienvenida al momento que siempre esperamos.  
¿Está bien para mí sentir tanta felicidad?)_

Esa maldita, calmada Shikako, no pasa nada, de seguro no vuelve a pasar. Solo fue un desliz, Yoshinon no volverá a "sobresaltar" en la siguiente parte de la canción.

Después de la breve introducción musical Pile y Soramaru empezaron a cantar…todo bien ahora debo llevar a Rippi al centro del escenario,

Mientras caminaba con ella en mi brazo puedo sentir como su dulce voz cerca de mi oído- _"suenan muy bien"-_ pensé mientras se acercaba la hora de destacar, esta vez Yoshinon no lo va a arruinar.

 _Minna mo ne kawaiku narou! Zettai nareru yo  
Datte watashide sae mo… henshin!_

 _(¡Hagámonos todos lindos! Es definitivamente posible.  
Mira, incluso yo puedo… ¡transformarme!)_

¡Ahora si la mato!, ¡lo hizo de nuevo!...contrólate, termina la canción, muestra que eres una profesional y sal de ahí como toda una campeona.

Como era de esperarse la canción termino siendo un éxito, todos aplaudieron, y aunque Rippi lloro un poco todo fue un completo éxito. Ahora tocaba enfrentar a la maldita de Yoshino.

* * *

Camine molesta y con un plan nada elaborado en mi cabeza. Divise a mi objetivo, estaba con su "adorada Kussun", no me importa que este con ella, esta se va a enterar con quien se metió.

POV Yoshino

-Nan-chan te ves muy bien- ¿realmente me veía tan bien?, porque los ojos de Kussun estaban brillando como si hubiera visto algo maravilloso.

-¿Realmente lo piensas?, no creo que sea algo tan bueno como dices- rasque atrás de mi nuca en signo de nerviosismo.

-¿Estás loca?, ¡Nan-chan se ve hermosa! - sus ojos empezaron a brillar con mas fervor, no puedo creer los beneficios de un traje.

-¡YOSHINO! - escuche una estruendosa voz, gire a mi derecha y vi que mi mejor amiga se acercaba a mí de manera peligrosa-¡Maldita bastarda! -al acercarse a mi sentí como su puño chocaba con mi cabeza

-¡Oye! ¿¡Que carajos te pasa!? - sujete mi cabeza con mi mano izquierda mientras encaraba a ese demonio blanco.

-¡Te lo perdone el primer día, pero el segundo no!

POV Shikako

-¡Si es por ver los pecho de Rippi quiero decirte que fue un accidente! -Dijo Yoshinon…espera, ¿le vio los pechos a mi angelito?

-¡Eso no idiota! - le di un golpe en el hombro bastante fuerte como para sacudirla.

-¡Auch! –sobo su brazo y me volvió a mirar- ¿entonces fue por haber hecho el amor con Kussun en tu camerino?-me miro con duda, mientras Kusada-san esta roja a más no poder -Quiero decirte que todo fue involuntario.

-Yoshinon…

-Ella se veía tan linda mientras me quitaba la chamarra.- empezó a fantasear…

-Yoshino…

-Y la chamarra era tuya por cierto.- sonrió con picardes, ¿era por eso que olía tan feo?

-Yoshino…

-Realmente se veía linda debajo de mi-agarro su mentón pensando mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡No estoy hablando de eso! - le di otro golpe en el hombro.

-¿Entonces porque me golpeas pedazo de idiota?-me miro con enojo.

-¡Maldita Idiota!, ¡no era tu momento de brillar!- encare a Yoshinon mientras apretaba mi puño.

-¿De que clase de mierdas estás hablando?- me miro con enojo y confusión.

-¡De que en la canción tu debiste ser la "base" y yo la principal! - la mire con ira y ella solo miraba con ingenuidad.

-¿De que estas…?-cerro por un momento la boca. Parece que recordó algo- ¿te refieres a lo que cantamos hace un momento?

-¡Si! - la seguí mirando fijamente.

\- Pero no era mi intención hacerlo, solo me deje llevar. - se encogió de los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡En todo caso yo también me dejare llevar! - alce mi puño en señal de que la iba a moler a golpes.

-¡No espera, aun tengo mucho por el cual vivir! - la cobarde salió corriendo y yo tras de ella.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Yoshinon! - corrí tras de ella.

-¡Espera!, ¡no me dejes sin mi Nanchan! - Kusuda-san salió detrás de nosotras.

-¡Emitsun saca la cámara, esto va a vender mucho! - escuche decir a Ucchi mientras que Emitsun solo asentía, sacaba su cámara, y nos empezaba a grabar.

-Estoy rodeada de locas…-escuche decir a Soramaru mientras esta iba por Rippi para poder detenerme.

Ni mi angelito lograría detenerme, esta bastarda va a pagar sus pecados.

-¡Vuelve aquí pedazo de idiota!

-¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? -grito mientras corría.

-¡Si, si lo creo!

Creo ambas olvidamos el siguiente numero, ¿debería preocuparme?, nah, mejor la torturo y después pensamos en el numero.

-¡Ahora si vas a morir!

-¡Si me matas no podrás casarte con mi pequeña Rippi!- dijo dando referencia al pequeño episodio de cuando las demás decidieron "entregar" a Rippi a su Papáchika o en este caso a NanPapá.

-¡Si te mato no tendré porque pedirte permiso!

-¡Que alguien me ayude!

-¡Ni Dios te podrá ayudar hoy!

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews en Cincuenta sombras de Ayase, todo sea considerado para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, asi que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**


	2. Yoshino en el hospital

**_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disculpen la tardanza_**

Y ahí estaba yo, viendo a mi querida mejor amiga en una camilla del hospital toda vendada. Realmente no fue nada grave, solo fue un esquince en el tobillo derecho, una pequeña fractura en la rodilla, 3 costillas fracturadas, la muñeca izquierda rota, una pequeña contusión en la cabeza y estuvo por 5 días en coma. ¿Verdad que no es nada grave?

-¿Tenias que ser tan agresiva? –Yoshinon me estaba viendo con recelo mientras reposaba en la cama.

-Quien te manda ha "sobresalir". –Dije sin tomarle importancia. –antes di que te deje terminar el live.

-Si, pero por tu culpa no podre ir a mas a las presentaciones de muse. –bajo la mirada triste.

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas, no ibas a poder ir por tu rodilla de cualquier forma.

-Eso no me ayuda en nada. –me miro enojada, la verdad no le veo lo grave de su situación.

-Más bien lo que te molesta es no poder comer "parfait" con tu amada Kussun. –sonreí al ver el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Claro que no es eso! –me miro enojada pero con ese sonrojo realmente no podía tomarla enserio y termine riéndome. -¡Deja de reírte!

-Es que me da risa como niegas lo obvio. –seguí riendo mientras ella solo se sonrojaba mas.

-¡Yo no niego nada!

-¿Entonces aceptas que te gustaría comer papaya con ella? –sonreí pícaramente.

-¡No me gustaría, yo ya comí papaya con ella! –al darse cuenta de su idiotez se cubrió la boca con la mano sana que tenia.

Al decir verdad la ves que dijo que hizo "eso" con Kussun pensé que era mentira, puesto que Yoshinon es muy cerrada para comentarme esos temas, así que lo mejor es siempre engañarla para que diga toda la verdad.

-¡Ja te lo dije! Al fin lo admites. –sonreí abiertamente.

-Eres una idiota…-bajo la mirada apenada.

-¡Vamos, anímate! –le di un leve golpe en el hombro.

-¡Auch! ¡Te dijeron que no podías golpearme!

-Pero si no lo hago puedo morir lentamente Yoshinon… -la mire con fingida tristeza. -¿enserio quieres eso?

-No sería mala idea…-aunque lo murmuro pude escucharla.

-Parece que alguien no aprendió su lección. –me troné los nudillos y la mire amenazadoramente.

A punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

-¡Nanpapá! –Mi querida Rippi entro y abrazo a Yoshino.

-Rippi eso duele. –jadeo adolorida por el abrazo que le dio Rippi.

Maldita suertuda, que más quisiera yo que ella me abrazara así.

-Lo siento…-Rippi la soltó y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Yoshinon.

-¿Cómo estas mi querida niña? –Yoshinon sonrió con afecto y acaricio su cabeza con la mano izquierda.

Otra razón para matarla… ¡Lo está haciendo a propósito!

-Estoy muy bien Nanpapá. –Mi angelito le sonrió a esa desgraciada. –Kussumamá vendrá pronto, dijo que te compraría algo.

-Perfecto, mientras tanto hazme compañía

-¡Si!

-¡Ejem!, yo también estoy aquí –me cruce de brazos al ver la escena tan "cariñosa y familiar".

-Tu muy bien. –La maldita de Yoshinon solo levanto el pulgar sin darle importancia a lo que dije con anterioridad.

-Buenos días Shika-chan. –Mi querida Rippi me sonrió y me sonroje levemente.

-B-buenos días…

POV Yoshino.

¿Se sonrojo?... ¿Sera que le gusta Rippi?

¡Claro que le gusta!, y con ese descubrimiento vendrá mi venganza contra esa maldita demente.

-Mi querida Rippi, ¿podrías hacerle un favor a Nanpapá? –vi como Rippi dirigió toda su atencion en mi, dejando a ese monstruo confundido por mi acción.

-Dime. –me sonrió.

Esta será la oportunidad de tener mi deseada venganza.

-Si alguien te llegara a gustar –vi como sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojas. -me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

-¿A-a que se debe esa pregunta? –la pobre estaba nerviosa a más no poder, y sin contar que la mirada de Shikako de confusión.

-Es que no quiero me roben el cariño de mi linda Rippi. –tome su mano y la bese suavemente.

Donde Kussun vea esto me va a asesinar.

-Nanjou-san. –la cara de Rippi estaba a mas roja no poder y estaba muy nerviosa por mi repentina acción.

Gire levemente la mirada para ver a Shikako. Si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra y de seguro ella bailaría en mi tumba.

-¿Entonces? –la mire con fingida tristeza. -¿Me lo dirías?

-P-pues yo…

POV Rippi

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

¿Se me está declarando o solo hace su rol de "papá?

¡Esto es muy confuso!

POV Yoshino

¿Por qué tardara tanto?

Solo se lo estoy diciendo como un padre le diría a su querida hija.

¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

POV Shikako

¡Ahora si esa bastarda va a morir!

¡Como se atreve a querer algo con mi lindo angelito!

-¡Ahora si vas a morir Yoshino! –quite a mi angelito y me lance arriba de ese pedazo de basura humana.

-¡Oye cálmate! –le di un golpe en el estomago. -¡Hey ya cálmate! ¡Eso duele!

POV Kussun

Espero que a Nanchan le guste el regalo que le compre.

Solo era un pequeño violín artesanal, es algo simple pero de todo corazón.

Agarre el pomo de la puerta y apunto de girarlo escuche unos ruidos provenientes de esa misma habitación.

-¡Hey cálmate! -¿es la voz de mi Nanchan?

-¡Ya verás maldita idiota! -¿Shika-chan?

-¡Que alguien me ayude! -¿Rippi?

Sin más abrí la puerta y vi que Shika-chan estaba encima de Nanchan. Ambas estaban en el piso y Rippi solo estaba asustada.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dirigí mi atencion a Rippi que al verme solo me abrazo.

-Shika-chan le está pegando a Nanpapá. –Rippi solo me abrazo con leves lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tranquila. –le di una de mis mejores sonrisas. –Deja que Mamásun se encargue de esto.

-Está bien. –ella me soltó pero me dio una leve sonrisa.

Esto no se lo dejo pasar a Shika-chan, la primera fue por tonta, pero ahora es personal.

Tome el pequeño violín con fuerza. -¡Bola rápida! –lance el pequeño violín a la cabeza de Shika-chan.

Gracias a ese golpe Shika-chan cayó en medio de los pechos de Nanchan.

¡Ahora alguien va morir!

POV Shikako

Eso realmente dolió…

¿Qué fue lo que me golpeo?

Esperen un momento… ¿donde rayos caí?, se siente algo cálido aunque su volumen es mínimo

POV Kussun

-¡B-bájate de mis pechos! –Nanchan estaba muy sonrojada.

-Ni que tuvieras mucho por el cual desear. –hizo la típica expresión de "pokerface" y se separo de los pechos de Nanchan.

-¡Al menos yo no soy una pervertida como tú!

-¡Pero yo si tengo pechos!

-¿Que me dijiste pedazo de basura?

-¡Lo que escuchaste tabla de planchar!

-¿Acaso quieres pelea? –la voz de Nanchan sonaba amenazadora.

-¡No sería justo pelear con una lisiada idiota como tú!

-¡Ya basta las dos! –les di un fuerte golpe a esas dos con el violín.

-¡Oye! –gritaron a unisón.

-Ya cállense, ¿no ven que asustan a Rippi?

Ambas miraron a Rippi, ella se veía asustada, yo solo fui y la abrace maternalmente.

-Pídanle perdón. –las mire seriamente.

-Perdón…-ambas agacharon la cabeza en signo de que estaban arrepentidas.

POV Shikako

No pensé que Rippi se fuera a asustar de verme en esta "faceta".

Si realmente quiero algo serio con ella entonces deberé cambiar mi forma de actuar.

-Deja te ayudo Yoshinon. –tome a Yoshinon entre brazos y la volví a recostar en la cama.

-Gracias. –sonrió ante mi gesto.

-¿Las paces? –extendí mi mano hasta ella a lo cual la tomo con gusto.

-Las paces -contesto amablemente.

-¡Nanchan!/ ¡Nanpapá! –Rippi corrió y la abrazo junto con Kussun.

¿Por qué la abrazan a ella si yo fui la que se disculpo?

Esa maldita basura humana…debo calmarme si no quiero nacer una escena en este momento.

Esperare el momento indicado para ejecutar mi venganza contra esta mujer.

POV Yoshino

-C-chicas por favor, me duele si me abrazan.

Por más que rogué ellas no se alejaron.

Dirigí la mirada hasta Shikako…esa mirada, la conozco bien, cuando salga de este hospital me conseguiré unos guardaespaldas, estoy segura que me asesinara cuando salga de aquí.

Dejare mi testamento listo, mis gatos serán de Kussun y de Rippi.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por su apoyo en el capitulo pasado n_n_**

 ** _Si tienen alguna sugerencia de como hacer sufrir a Nanjou o a Shika-chan dejen sus hermosos comentarios._**

 ** _Si alguien quiere algo en especial por favor hágalo saber._**

 ** _Sin más por mi parte que tengan un buen día n_n_**

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, asi que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	3. Es hora de la venganza!

-Ese es el plan. –hablo mayor de las tres con seriedad. -¿acataron el plan?

-Si, pero…aun no entiendo por qué deberíamos ayudarte. –hablo la otra chica con esa misma seriedad.

-No nos cuesta nada ayudar. –una pelirroja miro a su compañera.

-Pero…

-No te quejes Mimo-chan, esto nos beneficia a las tres -hablo la dueña de la casa: Nanjo Yoshino.

-Aun así…-la nombrada miro con desconfianza el lugar en donde estaban. -¿Por qué nos reunimos en el sótano de tu departamento?

-Porque aquí nadie nos podrá molestar. –se encogió de los hombros la menor en estatura.

-Aquí serán las juntas de soldier game. –añadió con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Eriko-chan…no somos el trió de soldier game.

-Pero así fue como nos pusieron, Suzu-chan no seas una amargada. –añadió con entrecerrando los ojos.

-Concuerdo con Pai-chan, eres una amargada Mimo-chan. -la mayor frunció el ceño en signo de desaprobación por la actitud de su amiga.

-No se quejen cuando necesiten de mi-la regañada entrecerró los ojos.

-Nah, lo único que me importa es que me ayuden con este plan.

-Pero Shika-chan no nos ha hecho nada a las dos

-¡Claro que si! –Pile dio un golpe a la mesa y miro con enfado a su querida novia. –Siempre nos termina grabando cuando estamos "intimas", nos quita la comida y sin contar que pues… ¡debemos vengarnos!

-Eso no suena razonable. –entrecerró sus ojos. –pero es cierto ¡debemos vengarnos!

-¡Esa es la actitud! –Yoshino se levanto de su asiento- ¡Nos vengaremos de esa malvada mujer!

-¡Si! –ambas copiaron la acción de su "líder".

-¡Nan-chan, deja de hacer ruido! –una voz más aguda que la del trió se escucho por detrás de la puerta. -¡Si vas a planear cosas contra Shika-chan que sea en silencio!

-¡S-si mi amor! –avergonzada bajo la voz y se volvió a sentar en su silla.

-Eres una completa domada…-dijo Pile con decepción en su voz.

-Mis respetos por ti se fueron por el caño. –agrego Mimorin con decepción en su voz y negando con la cabeza.

-Ya cállense las dos. –dejo su vergüenza y miro a sus compañeras de equipo. -¿entendieron el plan? –su voz sonaba seria.

Ambas asintieron

-Dicho esto, será mejor salir, no quiero que Kussun me regañe después.

-Vamos con tu mujer Nanchan. –Pile se dirigió a la salida junto con Mimorin que estaba riendo por la actitud tan dominante que podía tener Kussun a veces.

Salieron del sótano, esa misma noche hubo cuatro personas comiendo en la casa, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Yoshino, puesto que ese día quería tener una noche especial con su amada Kussun. Si el plan fallaba la muerte estaba en su lista y de poder pedir una última cosa, seria estas una última noche con su amada novia.

 _Plan #1 avergonzarla en público._

-1, 2, 3. –la coreógrafa aplaudía para dar el ritmo a la las 9 chicas que estaban bailando.

La canción que estaban bailando _Angelic Angel,_ el movimiento con los abanicos se parecía mucho a _datte datte aa mujou,_ a lo mejor un poco más fácil o más difícil, eso dependía del tiempo que le invertías y tu experiencia.

-Junten más esos abanicos, Lida-san y Nitta-san -dijo la coreógrafa que las miraba con seriedad.

-¡Entendido! –digieran a unisón

-Pile-san y Mimori-san, mas gracias, necesitan encantar al público.

-¡Ok!

-Nanjou-san esos brazos, debes estirarlos más, y debe ser más fluido.

Esta solo asintió e hizo lo que le pidieron.

-Uchida-san y Tokui-san si no son más tiernas me encargare de deformarles la cara. –dijo con molestia.

-¡S-si señora!

 _-_ Kubo-san estas atrasada, procura estar más al pendiente de Kusuda-san –dijo la coreógrafa.

-¡Claro!

En ese pequeño momento que ella hablo el trió de soldier game puso en marcha su plan.

-¡Ultima parte chicas!

Como dijo la coreógrafa, esa era la última parte de la canción, llego al punto en que todas las nueve chicas tomaban su posición final.

Mimorin empujo por "accidente" Shika-chan, Pile puso el pie para que esta callera en el objetivo.

-¡Kyaaaa! -ese fue el grito del angelito.

-¿Dónde caí...? –esa fue Shika-chan que desconocía donde había quedado su cabeza. – ¿es una almohada…?

-S-Shika-chan –esa era la voz de la "almohada" donde se encontraba ella.

-Jeje ¿deberíamos conseguirles una habitación? –esa era la voz de Kussun.

-Nah, mejor las dejamos solas. –agrego Sora.

-Shika-chan ¡Fight-dayo! -dijo con entusiasmo Emitsun.

-Pobre Rippi, será violada y sin censura…-dijo Mimorin.

- _"¿Pero de que están hablando?" –_ Sin saber de que hablaban sus compañeras, empezó a mover su cabeza.

-¡N-nya! –un pequeño grito agudo resonó en la habitación.

-¿Pero que? –en el momento que levanto la cara se dio cuenta de su posición y de pronto se sonrojo.

Shikako estaba entre los pechos de su pequeño angelito, esta solo la miraba sonrojada a más no poder.

-¡P-pervertida! –le propino una cachetada muy fuerte.

-¡BUM! –dijeron a unisón las siete chicas que solo miraban el espectáculo.

-Eso dolió…-gracias a la fuerza de esa cachetada Shikako quedo tirada al otro de la habitación de ensayos.

-¡I-idiota! –dijo sonrojada a más no poder

Así fue como el dulce angelito de muse se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido por Ucchi, Kussun y Emitsun.

-¡R-Rippi, vuelve! –Shikako las siguió.

-¡Jaja! ¡Nos pasamos con esa broma! –rio Yoshino con una gran sonrisa.

-No pensé que fuera a funcionar jaja –dijo con una gran sonrisa Pile.

-Admito que, estaba en desacuerdo, pero la verdad es muy divertido. –sonrió Mimorin.

-Ustedes…-llamo la atencion Sora que estaba atrás de ese trió. –A la próxima avisen del plan, yo también quiero participar. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esa es mi mejor amiga. –Mimorin tomo de la cintura a su mejor amiga.

-Jeje...mejor amiga…-su voz sonó decepcionada.

-Ya la mandaron a la friendzone jaja.

-¿A que te refieres Pile? –Pregunto la novia de esta mientras Soramaru solo rogaba para que no hablara de más. –Yo no mande a nadie a la friendzone. –dijo desconcertada.

-Y dicen que yo soy la densa jaja –rio Yoshino.

-No entiendo. –ladeo la cabeza.

-No importa Suzu. –jalo a su novia para alejarla de su "mejor amiga". –es hora del siguiente plan. –una sonrisa traviesa salió de sus labios.

 _Plan #2 Vergüenza en el baño._

-¿Seguras que todo esto funcionara? –pregunto Soramaru mientras tomaba unas prendas de los vestidores.

-Claro que funcionara, Nanchan y Pile se van a encargar de distraer a las demás en el vestíbulo, tu y yo solo tomaremos la ropa y nos iremos de aquí.

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento y de explicarle a Rippi que todo fue un "accidente". Era hora de tomar un merecido descanso, la ultima en entrar a las duchas fue Shika-chan, que por la vergüenza de ver a Rippi al "natural" termino por bañarse al final.

-Más vale que esto funcione. –frunció el ceño y agarro unas pequeñas bragas. -¿enserio usa de encaje en las practicas?

-Tú ni digas nada, tú usaste tanga en uno de los live´s. –dijo con simpleza

-O-oye. –un sonrojo creció en las mejillas de la alta Tokui-san.

-Hablamos después Sora-ecchi-san. –dijo en burla mientras tomaba las toallas de los vestidores.

-N-no me digas así…-bufo avergonzada –Joder Mimo-chan, no entiendo cómo te aguanta Pile. –se encamino a la puerta.

-Supongo porque estamos igual de locas-al igual que su amiga se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para ella–pase usted.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan galante? –arqueo la ceja mirando a su querida amiga.

-Los primeros en salir serán los primeros en morir. –dijo sonriendo.

-Eres una…

Antes de poder replicar escucharon que la puerta de las duchas se estaba abriendo, sombra alta y bien formada salía del vapor de esa ducha.

-Vámonos…-dicho esto tomo el brazo de su alta amiga y salieron del vestidor a ocultarse donde ni el diablo podría encontrarlas.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde están las toallas?

La ahora desdona Shika-chan se puso a buscar las toallas.

-A lo mejor se acabaron, bueno por mientras me pondré la ropa.

En su búsqueda de ropa fallo, ninguna de sus ropas ni tampoco la de repuesto estaban en su locker.

-¿Cómo es que….? -pensó por un momento. -¡YOSHINO!

El grito se escucho hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraban las otras cinco chicas.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Ucchi mientras junto con sus amigas se acercaban a los vestidores.

-Algo muy divertido esta por pasar. –sonrió Pile seguida por Yoshino.

-¡DEVUELVE MI ROPA MALDITA YOSHINO! –grito la mujer por detrás de la puerta.

-¿De que está hablando? –dijo confundida Rippi.

-Ya lo veras. –Yoshino sonrió y se acerco a la puerta. –solo te la entregare si aceptas borras tus partidas de Final Fantasy. –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Eso jamás! –respondió furiosa

-Entonces atente a las consecuencias.

Dicho esto de su bolsillo saco un pequeño control remoto.

-¿Para que es eso, Nanchan? –pregunto Kussun.

-Ya lo veras. –oprimió el botón rojo de ese pequeño control remoto.

-¡Kyaaaa! –la chica desnuda salió del vestidor seguido de un ratón robótico.

-¡Nyaaaaaaaaaa!

Aquel grito agudo fue nada más y nada menos que de la linda angelito de muse, como Shikako salió corriendo. No se dio cuenta y tropezó con un pie "desconocido", al final todo su voluptuoso cuerpo cayó en la inocente Riho Lida

-Esto ira a la web. –Emitsun saco su cámara y grabo toda la "acción"

-No de nuevo…-levanto la mirada para ver a una avergonzada Rippi.

-¡Pervertida! –y otra bofetada cayó en la mejilla de Kubo-san.

-¡Se va, se va! –grito Yoshino mientras veía como su amiga caía en el piso duramente.

-¡Tercer strike! –grito Kussun.

-¡Estas ponchada!- gritaron Sora y Mimorin que estaban escondidas en el armario del conserje.

-¿De dónde salieron ustedes dos? –Ucchi miro a sus amigas.

-De tu corazón. –dijo Mimorin sonriendo y formando un corazón con sus manos.

Esa acción logro sonrojar un poco a Ucchi.

-¡Ejem! –tanto Emitsun como Pile se cruzaron de brazos mirando con un claro enojo a Mimorin.

-Jeje…-rio nerviosa.

-S-Shika-chan idiota…-miro a su caída amiga con un gran sonrojo.

 _Plan #3 Fanservice máximo._

Después de muchas suplicas por parte de Shikako, Rippi logro perdonarla por ser tan indecorosa. En otro lado de la habitación el trió de soldier game y la colada de Soramaru planeaban su siguiente movimiento. Ahora era el turno de la directora de ayudar con el plan.

-Bien chicas, hubo un cambio de planes con respecto a las nuevas promociones. –hablo la directora del proyecto con seriedad. –necesito que se junten en parejas.

-¡Yo quiero con Nanchan!

-¡Yo con Ucchi!

-¡Suzu-chan es toda mía!

-A mi me vale un vil pepino –hablo la más alta del grupo.

-Yo estoy bien con quien sea. –añadió el angelito del grupo.

-No, ninguna se pondrá así –tanto Emitsun como Pile miraron a su directora con suplica. –N-no me miren así, tienen que organizarse según la popularidad de las parejas.

-No será que…-a ellas dos se les ensombreció la cara.

-Si. –la directora volvió a su seriedad. –serán NicoMaki, KotoUmi, NozoEli y RinPana.

-¿Pero que hago yo? –dijo Emitsun un poco molesta, le quitaron a su compañera ahora la dejan sola, es de esperarse que este así–les recuerdo que a Honoka-chan la emparejan siempre con Tsubasa –se cruzo de brazos.

-Dado a que Sakuragawa-san está ocupada en otros proyectos, tendrás que trabajar sola esta vez.

-¡Eso no es justo! –alzo la voz, cosa que sorprendió a sus compañeras puesto que nunca lo hacía. -¡Yo también quiero participar!

-Emitsun cálmate. –dijo Soramaru–No es como que fuera el fin del mundo.

-¡Tú que vas a saber! –encaro a la más alta.- ¡A ti no te están dejando de un lado!

-¡Oye no me hable así! –ambas quedaron frente a frente. -¡La directora dijo que si ibas a participar!

-¡Si, pero como la maldita sobra de las parejas!

-¡Ya cálmense las dos! –se metió Pile. –No es necesario que estén peleando.

-Emitsun, cálmate. –Ucchi la tomo del brazo.

-Tú también cálmate Sora-chan, a los golpes no llegaras a nada. –Mimorin imito la acción de Ucchi.

-S-Shika-chan…-Rippi miro a su amiga que se mantenía al margen del asunto como su otra mejor amiga.

-Nanchan…- Kussun miro a su novia como lo hizo Rippi.

Ambas se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. –nosotras nos encargamos. –dicho esto se acercaron al conflicto.

-¡A ti no te están quitando la oportunidad de colaborar con tus amigas!

-¡Pareces un maldito bebe llorón que solo piensa "no voy a salir waaaa"!

-¡Ya verás quien es la llorona!

-¿tu a Emitsun y yo a Soramaru? –dijo Shika-chan mirando a su amiga.

Este solo asintió y tomo la cabeza de Emitsun. -¡tres!

-¡Dos! –tomo la cabeza de Soramaru.

-¡Uno! –ambas estrecharon las cabezas de las peleoneras. -¡OUT!

Las dos cayeron al piso noqueadas.

-Buen trabajo Yoshinon. –sonrió y puso su puño enfrente de su mejor amiga.

-Lo mismo digo. –correspondió la sonrisa y choco ese puño.

-Wow…-las siete restantes en la sala, contando a la directora, se quedaron impresionadas por como las noquearon

-Lo sé, somos increíbles. –asintió Yoshino.

-Eres increíble, Nanchan~ -Kussun tomo el brazo de Yoshino.

-Jejeje, gracias. –dio una sonrisa levemente nerviosa.

-Shika-chan lo hizo muy bien. –con una gran sonrisa Rippi beso la mejilla de sorpresa a Shika-chan.

-¡R-Rippi! -esta se sonrojo de golpe.

En pocos segundos el trió se miro con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ustedes si que hacen buena pareja, ¿están saliendo? –dijo Pile sonriendo.

-¿Q-que? –la más alta se sonrojo aun mas y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Rippi se mantenía sonrojada sin decir nada.

-Vamos, deben admitir que si se ven bien juntas, ¿ya se besaron? –Kussun se metió en la conversación.

-No tu Kussun…-dijo avergonzada.

Antes de seguir con las burlas escucharon a una de sus compañeras quejarse.

-Emitsun~ -Ucchi coloco la cabeza de la afectada en su regazo. –me van a dejar sin moshi-moshi hoy.

-Ucchi es una pervertida~ -comento Pile mientras que Ucchi solo le sacaba la lengua. –cuidado con esa lengua si no quieres que te la muerda jaja

Esta solo se sonrojo.

-Que no te escuche tu mujer. –dijo Kussun.

-Nah, está ocupada con la Soramaru.

-Hey, idiota, despierta. –Mimorin estaba pateando levemente a su querida mejor amiga.

-Mimorin es la mejor amiga del mundo jeje. –rio levemente Rippi cosa que hizo que su acompañante le saliera una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

-Creo que se murió. –sin darle importancia Mimorin se acerco a sus compañeras.

-¡Ejem! –las siete chicas miraron para ver a su jefa, aunque Ucchi seguía con Emitsun en su regazo. -¿ya terminaron de jugar?

Ellas asintieron

-¿De que va a tratar el proyecto? –pregunto Yoshino.

-A eso voy. –la seriedad volvió a la cara de la directora. –como dije se van a unir en parejas, y harán un pequeño "fanservice"

-Pero si eso ya lo hacemos en los conciertos. –dijo Ucchi.

-Si, pero esta vez será diferente, esta vez cada una grabara con algun atuendo diferente y en locaciones cerca del estudio pero todo tendrá una relación en especial. También trabajaran con diferentes directores.

-¿De que estamos hablando entonces? –pregunto Rippi.

\- esta vez van a hacer el MEJOR FANS SERVICE DE SU VIDA.-la directora sonrió con alegría.

-¿Qué? –las chicas digieran a unisón.

 _Unas horas más tarde._

-Yo no le veo lo bonito a esto. –decía Emitsun con molestia mientras su novia terminaba de vestirse.

-Vamos Emitsun, solo será un pequeño beso. –dijo Ucchi con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Pero ¡Esa, vas a besarte con ella! Una Playboy barata va a besar a MI NOVIA. –dijo esto molesta y señalando a la nombrada.

-¡Oye! ¡No soy ninguna playboy barata! –la insultada se cruzo de brazos molesta. -¡en todo caso sería una cara!

-Suzu-chan…-un aura maligna salió detrás de la espalda de la nombrada.

-A-amor…-giro y vio como de su novia salía humo. -¿P-pasa algo mi vida?

Ella solo tomo el cuello de la camisa de su novia. –cuídate, ¿si? –murmuro en tono de suplica.

-Lo prometo. –sonrió y beso su frente. –ten cuidado con Soramaru, no quiero que te haga nada raro. –frunció el ceño y tomo de la cintura a su querida novia.

-Es Soramaru, ¿Qué puede pasar? –dijo con una tenue risita.

-jeje, te ves mejor cuando sonríes. –junto su frente con la de ella. -nos vemos después.

-Si. –beso levemente la nariz de su novia.

-¡Nanchan! ¿Por qué tú no eres así de romántica? –dicho Kussun con un claro puchero en sus labios.

-Porque a ti te voy a ver en un rato. –dijo sonriendo y tomo la mano de su novia. –vamos, no queremos llegar tarde. –beso el dorso de su mano de forma galante.

-S-si. –un claro sonrojo salió de sus mejillas.

-Seremos las ultimas en grabar, pero será mejor ver donde lo haremos, ¿verdad? –dijo con una clara sonrisa la menor del grupo.

-Si. –sonrió con calidez a su acompañante.

-Vamos. –Rippi tomo el brazo de Shikako y lo jalo a su lugar de grabación.

-H-hey con cuidado. –dijo esto siendo jalada por la menor.

-¿Por qué todas se pusieron románticas hoy? –dijo Sora mirando a sus empalagosas amigas.

Sin tener alguna explicación lógica, Soramaru jalo a Pile a su sala de grabación. Muy a pesar de Mimorin que solo la fumigaba con la mirada.

Nanjou y Kussun ya se habían ido al igual que Shikako y Rippi, solo faltaba una, la más difícil de sacar…

-Pero no quiero irme…-dijo con puchero la líder del grupo.

-Vamos Emitsun, si te quedas aquí terminaras por golpear a Mimorin. –dijo con una leve risa mientras su novia solo se le aumentaba el puchero.

-Ganas no me faltan, pero igual se que debo irme. –bajo su mirada que pronto fue recibida por una sonrisa que se encontraba agachada para mirarla.

-Anímate, nos veremos más tarde, ¿si? –dijo sonriendo Ucchi.

-E-está bien…-un leve sonrojo y nerviosismo salió de ella. –te llevare a comer después de grabar. –sonrió y salió de la habitación.

 _KotoUmi (MimoUcchi)_

 **-** Bien, ya que se aprendieron sus diálogos, es hora de que lo actúen seguido. –El director de producción hablo por su megáfono.-actuaran como si fueran sus respectivos personajes, ¡Acción!

-K-Kotori…-dijo con timidez.

-¡Vamos Umi-chan! Será divertido. –con una gran sonrisa le enseño una caja de pokis de sabor chocolate.

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en una banca justo en el parque privado que pudieron conseguir para que nadie los molestara en la grabación.

Cada chica tenía un atuendo "característico" de su personaje. Ucchi portaba un vestido gris de tirantes con olanes blancos y una flor en el área de la cadera, sus zapatillas de color blanco y su cabello estaba peinado con el característico peinado de Kotori, Mimorin portaba una falda azul oscuro y una camisa color blanco, zapatos de color azul y su cabello suelto como siempre suele traerlo.

\- K-Kotori…-suspiro y miro con determinación. –está bien…s-solo lo hare por…por ti.

-¡Muy bien! –con una gran sonrisa coloco un poki en su boca y lo acerco a ella.

-A-Amm…-mordió el otro lado del poki.

Poco a poco fueron mordiendo ese poki, los camarógrafos estaban encantados con esa escena tan linda.

Al llegar a la ultima parte del poki, a Mimorin le gano la pena y no avanzo mas, pero Ucchi como buena entendedora solo sonrió y dio el paso para termina con ese poki y también besar a Mimorin.

-¡Y corten! –grito del director con una gran sonrisa. –salió perfecto chicas, muchas gracias.

-D-de nada. –Mimorin giro su cabeza al lado contrario muy apenada. _–"Pile me va a matar, eso lo sé y de paso Emitsun bailara en mi tumba"_

Ucchi solo sonreía aunque un poco sonrojada, pero nada que no se pudiera controlar.

-Vamos Mimorin, no creo que te pase algo malo.

-C-como tú no vas a morir…-miro a Ucchi. -¿fresas?

-¿Disculpa?

-Me refiero a que…tus labios saben a fruta…-dijo un tanto apenado.

-O-oh…Si, me puse labial sabor fresa en la mañana…

-Y-ya veo…-giro su cabeza al lado contrario. – _"deberé pedirle a Pile que se compre ese tipo de labiales"._

La tensión era muy fuerte en ese momento, ambas estaban sonrojadas y nerviosas.

-¿V-vamos con las demás? –comento Ucchi para quitar la tención del ambiente.

-Claro. –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Ambas se levantaron y fueron al lugar donde estaban grabando Nanjou y Kussun.

 _NozoEli (Jolks)_

-Bien esta será solo una escena donde ustedes comerán parfait, Kusuda-san por favor nada raro, ¿entendido? –advirtió la directora de esa escena.

-Tsk –la nombrada se cruzo de brazos. –solo porque se me cayó por accidente el parfait en los pecho de mi Nanchan.

-Si "accidente" –Nanjou se cruzo de brazos mirando un tanto molesta a su novia. –después te lanzaste sobre mis pechos para lamerlos. –un claro sonrojo estaba planto en las mejillas de la vocalista de fripside.

-Fue un accidente Nanchan, era necesario limpiarte antes de que se te pegara en tus lindos pechos Nanchan. –dijo con simpleza.

-¡K-Kussun! -su sonrojo se agrando. –aun no entiendo cómo me quitaste tan rápido la camisa...

-Cosas del oficio mi querido pastelito.

-Ya las dos, si nos pasamos de tiempo nos cobraran más en el café privado. –Dijo la directora con seriedad.- ¡ahora a trabajar!

-¡Si señora! –gritaron a unisón y con un salido militar.

-¡Luces, cámara…Acción!

En esta escena las chicas estaban en un café especializado en parfait. Kussun portaba una falta de color morado con algunas flores de color blanco, suéter de color marrón con detalles más claros en las muñecas y el cuello. Yoshino portaba unos mini short marrones con peluche en el área de las piernas y una camisa de a cuadros color azul cielo.

-Elichi, vamos, abre la boquita. –dijo con una sonrisa mientras que con su cuchara tomaba un poco de ese parfait.

-Mou Nozomi, eso es vergonzoso…

-Pero me encanta alimentar a mi linda e inteligente Elichi, así que abre la boquita

-Mou…no puedo decirte que no ¿lo sabías, verdad? –sonrió de lado mirando a su compañera.

-Es que Elichi me ama con locura, ahora abre la boca. –acerco la cuchara a la boca de su compañera.

-Amm. –dio una mordida a esa cucharada con parfait.

-Jeje ¿ves que no era tan difícil? –dijo sonriendo.

-Je…si

De repente se acerco a ella y beso la comisura de sus labios.

-¡K-Kussun! Digo ¡N-Nozomi! –un gran sonroja apareció en sus mejillas.

-Tenias una mancha Elichi…-se acerco al oído de Nanjou. –Como me encantaría morder esos labios –murmuro en tono seductor.

-Se dan cuenta que eso lo grabamos, ¿verdad? –dijo la directora a las chicas recién llegadas.

-Sera mejor no decirles nada, esto será un gran material para los fans. –dijo Ucchi con una sonrisa bastante divertida.

-Esa Kussun no se le escapa ninguna. –agrego Mimorin. -¡Nanchan, eso hora de seguir!

-¡Oh es cierto! –se levanto de su asiento y miro a una confundida Kussun. –no te preocupes, vengo después. –le sonrió y se fue de ahí junto con Mimorin.

-¡Oye! Aun no terminamos de grabar. –grito la directora.

Muy tarde, ya se había ido.

-Ni modo, ahora se jode, no pienso editar lo último que hizo Kusuda-san.-la directora guardo sus cosas. –malagradecidas.

 _NicoMaki (SoraPile)_

-Bien, Pile-san y Tokui-san, ¿ya se pusieron sus trajes? –hablo otro director del proyecto.

-Si director. –dijo Pile sonriendo.

-Esto es bastante incomodo. –agrego Soramaru con clara incomodidad en su cara.

Ambas traían puesto un bikini aunque diferente para representar a sus personajes.

Pile llevaba puesto un bikini rojo con algunas líneas blanca que resaltaba con su espelta y escultural cuerpo. El bikini de Soramaru era de color rosa, con ola nenes del mismo color que caían en la segunda parte del bikini.

Ambas llevaban puesto un estilo de chaleco antibalas pero en vez de tener resistencia este contenía un detector infrarrojo, gracias al sistema MILES estos chalecos podían ser registrados en una computadora para saber si el participante perdía o ganaba, dependiendo de las veces que este fuera "disparado" en el detector.

-Bien chicas, vayan a sus posiciones -ordeno el calmado director.

Ambas chicas se fueron a sus posiciones en el campo de laser tag.

-¡Acción!

-Nadie podrá escapar de la mejor jugadora Nico-Nico niii. –camino con sigilo por el campo.

-Tsk, ni que me fueras a ganar. –Pile subió unas pequeñas escaleras y aguardo el momento para cazar a su presa.

-¡Ja! El tomate no ganara, ¡yo ganare! –dijo con decisión mientras pasaba por el puente donde estaba su "depredadora"

-¡Te atrape Nico-chan! –salto del puente y disparo al chaleco de su contrincante.

-¡Maldición! –grito frustrada y recibió una no tan cálida caída de su contrincante.

Ella callo arriba de su contrincante, estaba sentada en las caderas de su presa -No por algo me dicen pantera. –sonrió victoriosa.

-Y-ya verás que ganare después…-dijo sonrojada y desvió la mirada.

-Hey. –con su mano libre tomo el mentón de su sumisa y la obligo a mirarla. –Nico-chan me debe mi premio. –sonrió con picardes.

-¿Q-que? –se sonrojo de golpe.

-Solo será un momento…-fue acercando sus labios a los de aquella otra mujer.

-¡Corten! –una voz femenina y autoritaria resonó por todo el campo.

-¿Mimo-chan/Suzu-chan? –ambas voltearon a ver a una chica alta de cabello largo y otra más pequeña con el cabello sujetado con una coleta.

-Pile-san, es hora de irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer. –hablo con seriedad.

-S-solo estábamos grabando Mimo-chan –dijo nerviosa la más alta.

-E-eso es cierto Suzu-chan, solo es una grabación.

-Yo no veo que se separen después del corte. –se cruzo de brazos aun viendo seriamente a su novia y a su mejor amiga.

-E-es solo un error. –de forma inmediata, Pile se bajo de la cadera de Soramaru con un gran nerviosismo en su cara. –Y-ya está.

-Nos vemos en la otra grabación. –sin más salió del campo molesta.

Yoshino suspiro y miro con cara de lastima a Soramaru y a Pile. –les deseo suerte tratando de convencerla de lo contrario. –salió de la habitación para procurar que su amiga no matara a alguno del staft.

-Mierda…-Soramaru se dejo caer por completo en el piso con gran pesar. –esto no será agradable después…

-T-tengo que convencer a Suzu-chan de que no es lo que parece. –dijo preocupada.

-Suerte con eso…convencerla es muy difícil, como puede ser loca puede ser demasiado terca…

-Suzu-chan…

-¿Por qué todas ignoran a sus directores? –algunas lagrimas salieron de los ojos del director.

 _Honoka (Emitsun)_

-Bien Nitta-san, has una última pose. –el camarógrafo filmaba cada movimiento de la mujer a su vista.

-¿Así? –la nombrada tomo asiento en el escritorio, se cruzo de piernas, mostro un poco de su voluptuoso busto y ladeo un poco los lentes que adornaban su cara.

Su vestuario parecía simple, pero todo era plan con maña. Una falda negra, zapatillas del mismo color, camisa blanca de botones, saco verde y unos lentes de color rojo.

-Perfecta. –el sonrojo en el camarógrafo era evidente, pero tal parece que la mujer enfrente de él no le daba importancia. –ahora diga sus líneas.

-Entendido. –aclaro su garganta. –Al pareces no hiciste tu tarea uhmm. –tomo sus lentes y mordió el mango de estos. -Entonces necesitaras unas asesorías privadas –dijo en tono seductor.

Lo que nadie sabía es que unas chicas la estaban viendo por la ventana de ese salón de clases.

-Emitsun…-comento Ucchi sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Controla tus ovarios Ucchi. –dijo Kussun con una sonrisa divertida. –intenta no mojar el piso.

La nombrada ignoro esos comentarios y siguió viendo a su querida y sexy novia.

-Bien Nitta-san ahora muestra un poco mas de busto. –el camarógrafo sonrió con un claro sonrojo.

-Si señor -la nombrada estaba a punto de cumplir lo que le estaba pidiendo el camarógrafo.

-Ucchi, si no haces algo, alguien te va a quitar a tu "maestra privada" -le sugirió Kussun con una sonrisa divertida.

Ella entrecerrando los ojos, entro a la sala con un palo con varios clavos incrustados. .- ¡Ejem!

-¿Ucchi? –dijo confundida Emitsun.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Uchida-san? –pregunto el camarógrafo.

-Más vale que corras amigo, Ucchi entro en modo yandere. –advirtió Kussun.

-¡JAJAJAJA! –una gran risa salió de ese pequeño cuerpo.

-Mamí….

 _RinPana (ShikaRippi)_

Ahora era el turno de Shikako y Rippi, sus atuendos eran de los más simples. Para Rippi era una pantalonera naranja y una camisa de tirantes azul con líneas horizontales de color blanco. Para Shika-chan era un mini short verde oscuro y una camisa blanca.

-Nanjou-san nos va a ayudar a girar la rueda del twister, ustedes seguirán sus órdenes, ¿entendido? –hablo el director del proyecto.

-Porque pienso que esto no va a salir bien…-bufo Shikako.

-Vamos NanPapá, se que lo haras bien. –dijo Rippi con una gran sonrisa.

-Suzu-chan háblame. –dijo con suplica la pelirroja ante el claro enojo de su novia.

Estas dos se encontraban atrás de las cámaras.

-Pile-san estoy ocupada, por favor no me moleste. –sin más se alejo de ella.

-Suzu-chan…

-¡Bien! –grito el directos desde su megáfono. – ¡Luz, cámara…acción!

-Empecemos. –giro la rueda. –Hanayo, pie derecho en azul.

-S-si. –hizo lo que le ordenaron.

-Rin, pie izquierdo en amarillo.

-Entendido, nya. –hizo una pose gatuna y puso su pie izquierdo en el amarillo.

Así fue como el juego siguió, ninguna se daba por vencida, gracias a sus entrenamientos tenían una excelente elasticidad.

Ahora llegaba la parte buena, la que el trió de soldier game estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo. Las posiciones de Shikako y Rippi eran de lo más comprometedoras. Rippi como en una posición de arco mientras que Shika-chan estaba justo encima de ella pero sin juntar tanto sus cuerpos, cada una podía sentir el aliento de la otra, el rubor de sus ojos aumentaba mientras la sonrisa de Yoshino era cada vez más grande, aunque la de Mimorin aun era una cara molesta y la de Pile era de una persona preocupada.

-Hola. –intento dar una sonrisa relajada.

-H-hola. –sonrió Rippi con nerviosismo en toda la cara.

-Es hora del gran final. –Yoshino agarro una pequeña bolsita llena de arroz y se la lanzo a la espalda de Shikako para hacerla perder el equilibrio.

-¡W-waaaa!

-¡Nya!

En ese "imprevisto" los labios de ambas se juntaron formando un tierno beso.

-Cometido cumplido. –la vocalista de fripside salió del lugar jalando a sus otras compañeras de equipo.

-¡Eso es perfecto! –el director sonrió y su equipo aplaudió con euforia ante semejante escena.

Rápidamente la más alta de las dos se levanto yes separo de ella con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas. –R-Rippi yo…-antes de poder terminar su frase fue interrumpida por una bofetada de nivel colosal.

-¡Eres una pervertida! –el angelito salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de ese vergonzoso lugar.

-Maldita Yoshino…-acaricio su mejilla con molestia y unas leves lágrimas en sus ojos. -¡ESTA VES SI ME LA VAS A PAGAR!

 _ **¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal empieza su fin de semana?**_

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza, pero espero que les gustara este capítulo n_n**_

 _ **La verdad, no me gusta el MimoUcchi, SoraPile o algo así, pero solo porque ustedes lo pidieron puse un poco de eso en este capítulo n_n espero que les gustara.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews n_n**_

 _ **Ya saben dudas, comentarios o sugerencias pueden dejarlas en los reviews**_


	4. Tregua temporal

-Ucchi por favor háblame.

-Suzu-chan, por favor, cariño, respóndeme.

-Linda, solo me deje llevar por el momento, no fue nada malo...Tu también tuviste tu escena con Ucchi y yo no me moleste...

-Amor sabes que no fue culpa mía, solo fue una sesión de fotos.

-¿Cuanto crees que podrán estar así Yoshinon? Ya han pasado dos semanas que no les dirigen la palabra.

-No sabría decirlo Shika-chan, ambas son muy tercas cuando se lo proponen...

Después del comercial y la venganza del trío de soldier game. Tanto Ucchi como Mimorin dejaron de hablarles a sus respectivas novias por los comerciales que grabaron cada una con su pareja. En forma de venganza, Mimorin robo toda la ropa que Soramaru dejo en su casillero y les prohibió a las demás darle ropa, entonces, la pobre de Soramaru nunca salió del baño, solo salió o más bien la sacaron cuando se desmayo por la falta de aire en este mismo.  
Mientras con Ucchi, primero se vengó del camarógrafo, le rompió la cámara en la cabeza y después lo metió en un casillero para que no volviera a salir... Nadie más aparte de Emitsun conoce esta historia...nadie volvió a saber del camarógrafo después de que llego una grúa por ese casillero...

Después de la venganza de ambas chicas, ninguna les dirigió a sus respectivas novias. Las demás musas se dieron cuenta de esto. Tanto Kussun como Rippi quisieron ayudar a sus amigas, pero su ayuda fue en vano ya que Ucchi se negaba a hablar con Emitsun y Mimorin no dejaba que Pile la tocara.

-¿Crees que debamos interrumpir Yoshinon? -la más alta mientras daba un sorbo de su taza de té

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el departamento de la nombrada tomando té y comiendo unas galletitas. Como Kussun estaba en su misión para reconciliarlas junto con Rippi, no abría problema si hablaban con alguna grosería o algo así, e incluso podían gritar si querían.

La vocalista de Fripside tomo un sorbo de su té y miro a su amiga - No es que debamos...-dejo la taza de té en su platito -tenemos que hacerlo, una cosa es hacer bromas entre nosotras, pero otra cosa es meter a nuestras amigas y que ellas salgan perjudicadas -dijo con seriedad.

-Muy cierto Yoshinon, es nuestro deber ayudarlas y después seguiremos con las bromas constructivas -sonrió y asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo.

-¿Tu solo piensas en cómo hacerme sufrir? -arqueo la ceja y mordió un poco de su galleta.

-Depende de mis días -hizo una leve mueca y después sonrió. - a veces pienso en molestarte, molestar a las demás, jugar algún video juego y también pensar en mi querido angelito. -en eso ultimo le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Entonces ya aceptas que te gusta Rippi? -una sonrisa picara salió de sus labios.

-C-cállate idiota -un sonrojo salió de las mejillas de la más alta. -no estamos hablando de mi... Debemos preocuparnos por como reuniremos a esas idiotas...

-Tienes razón, pero de esta no te salvaras cuando terminemos -sonrió y río levemente.

-Ya mejor dime que plan tienen Yoshinon. -entrecerró los ojos y la miro un tanto molesta.

-Bueno es un plan bastante simple, primero necesitamos a Rippi, Kussun, Soramaru y unas cuantas cosas extras. -menciono de forma seria.

-Tu solo pídelo y lo tendrás -dijo en el mismo tono que Nanjou.

-Bien vamos a empezar con...

 _En un bar de la ciudad._

-¡No vale la pena vivir!

-¡No Suzu! ¡No life!

Esas dos eran Emitsun y Pile, ambas estaban bastante ebrias desde la tarde hasta pasadas horas de la noche, nadie las conocía en ese bar así que no existía algún peligro en el que las relacionaran con Love Live o algo por el estilo.

-¡Cantinero tráigame otra otro trago y que sea doble! -esa fue Emitsun que le gritaba al cantinero un tanto frustrada.

El pobre solo tuvo que acatar su orden y darle lo que pidió.

-¡No! , ¡No! -Pile le dio un empujón del hombro. -¡Si te ven con la doble te van a volveré a castigar!

-¿Cual doble? ¡Si solo pedí un trago! -le regreso el empujón pero por la fuerza de Emitsun casi la tira de la silla.

Por fortuna no la logro tirar, pero eso no quita que se enojo contra Emitsun

-¡Cuidado! ¡Carajo contigo! -la miro bastante molesto.

-¡Tu madre!

-¡La tuya primero y la mía después! -le saco la lengua.

-¡Al menos yo no me le arrime a Soramaru!

-¡Era parte de la escena! -dijo molesta.

-¡Yo leí el guión! No venia que te le montaras y le arrimaras todo.

-¡Fue solo trabajo!

-Si tú lo dices...

-¿Y tú que?

-¿Yo que? -la miro confundida.

-Ucchi beso a Mimorin y tú ni le dices nada. -entrecerró los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada. - Yo le dije eso pero se enojo más...

-¡Eso ya lo sé! -hizo un puchero. -también le dije eso...pero se enojo y me lanzo sus zapatos...

-jaja te pasa por idiota. -río y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-¿Enserio quieres jugar a los golpes conmigo? -sonrió de manera amenazante.

-C-claro que no -dijo nerviosa y un tanto asustada.

 _15 minutos después._

-¡Si Ucchi no me quiere!, nadie me va a querer...-apoyo su cabeza en la barra.

-Ni yo te quiero...-dijo la aun pelirroja desanimada.

-¿Pero sabes algo? -levanto su cabeza de la barra y miro a Pile- ¡Yo si te quiero! -con un rápido movimiento la abrazo con fuerza. -¡Fight Dayo Pai-chan!

-¡S-suéltame pedazo del idiota! -su intento de liberarse fue en vano pues Emitsun es más fuerte que ella.

-¡No quiero, Maki-chan~! -froto su mejilla contra Pile.

-N-no sé a que te refieres...-su gol de voz sonaba igual que al personaje que menciono Emitsun.

-Linda Maki-chan con su cabello rojo~

-Y-ya basta -un sonrojo creció en sus mejillas.- ¿Que te pasa hoy?

-...- el silencio fue su respuesta. -

-¿Hono...digo Emitsun?

-Ojalá Ucchi me perdone...-recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Pile y dio un gran suspiro triste.-enserio la extraño...

-Yo también extraño a Suzu-chan...-le correspondió el abrazo. -Solo fue por trabajo no entiendo porque se enojan...

-Ni yo lo entiendo...

-Ustedes si que son idiotas.

-¿Eh? -ambas voltearon para ver quien había osado en llamarlas así.

Al momento de voltear se encontraron con una figura que no conocían sentada justo al lado suyo. Para ser más exactos, al lado de Pile.  
No se podía saber si su sexo era femenino o masculino, solo se podía distinguís una larga gabardina coló café oscuro y un sombrero del mismo color.

-¿Quien eres tú? -dijo Emitsun mientras dejaba de abrazar a Pile.

-Soy la que puede salvar sus relaciones. -dijo seriamente.

Su voz sonaba distorsionada, pero aun se podía escuchar un poco más aguda que grave.

-¿Como harías eso? -Pile arqueo la ceja mirando aquella figura con duda y confusión.

-Simplemente tienen que seguir estar ordenes -les entrego unas carpetas a cada una. -también tienen que ir a darse un baño y estar listas para cuando mi contacto les llame.

-¿Como podemos confiar en ti? -esa fue Emitsun imitando la acción de Pile

-No tienen que hacerlo si no quieren. Pero es la única forma de salvar su relación. -sin más que decir se levanto de su asiento. -mi contacto las llamara, así que lean las carpetas. -dicho esto, salió del bar.

-Que extraño fue eso...-dijo Emitsun bastante confundida.

-Sea lo que sea. -Pile Se levanto con cuidado de su asiento, si se levanta rápido corre peligro de caer por todo el alcohol que hay en su sistema. -será mejor irnos a casa para leer todo esto y ver que pasa...

-Está bien. -agarro su celular. -será mejor llamar a alguien para que venga por nosotras.

 _En un lugar apartado del bar._

 __  
La misma figura que converso con Emitsun y con Pile estaba afuera del bar con una gran sonrisa y su teléfono en el oído.

-Ya les di las cosas Nanchan. -sonrió mientras comunicaba la situación por teléfono. -Ya está todo listo, que empiece la segunda fase.

 _Al otro lado de la línea._

-Gracias Kussun. –la vocalista de fripside sonrió y colgó el teléfono. –Ahora nos toca ir por esas idiotas. –le dirigió la mirada Rippi y ella solo asintió y salió del departamento.

-Yo esperare a que sea la hora para poder llamarlas. –sonrió Shikako con una gran confianza. –tu ve y "habla" con esa par de idiota.

-Dalo por hecho. –le sonrió devuelta y salió del apartamento junto con Rippi. –te deseo mucha suerte.

-Gracias Nanpapá, me esforzare. –sonrió y salió corriendo hasta su destino.

-Esa es mi pequeña. –con eso dicho salió en dirección a su objetivo.

 _En el departamento de Ucchi_

-Vamos Ucchi, no fue intención de Emitsun. –pronuncio en suplica la angelito de muse. –fue culpa del camarógrafo…que aun no encontramos por cierto…

-Y nunca lo harán. –la de cabellos casi grisáceos le lanzo una mirada fulminante a su compañera.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, no pienso perdonar a Emitsu…digo a Nitta-san, ahora nuestra relación será únicamente laboral y nada más. –se cruzo de brazos con una gran molestia.

-Vamos Ucchi, tu besaste a Mimorin y no es como que ella de dejara de hablar…

Bufo con molestia. Yo lo hice porque Mimo-chan no podía, no me deje chantajear por un estúpido camarógrafo gay.

-Ucchi por favor, ella esta devastada sin ti...

-¿Qué? –su mirada dura y penetrante cambio a una de sorpresa y un poco de tristeza.

-Si, Emitsun dejo de comer y junto con Pile se van a los bares todas las noches para olvidar las penas…tienes que hablar con ella. –Rippi le dio una mirada de suplica. –…te necesita…

-" _ella sufre…por mi…tal vez debería…_ "-Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar semejante idea. –No la voy a perdonar, ni mucho menos hablare con ella. –sentencio firmemente.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, será mejor que vayas a tu casa, ya es muy tarde para que estés aquí…-Sin más le dio la espalda.

-Yo no quería hacer esto Ucchi…-se le acerco por la espalda –pero es la unica forma de que todas estemos felices…

-¿A que te...? –no logro terminar su frase porque un pañuelo le cubrió la boca por completo y parte de la nariz.

-Lo lamento Ucchi…-apretó mas el pañuelo a la cara de su "victima" para que la sustancia que contenía pudiera hacer efecto más rápido.

Forcejo todo lo que pudo por el pánico, pero la fuerza en su cuerpo se estaba escapando, su vista se volvía nublada, sin más su cuerpo cayó en un sueño temporal.

Tomo el cuerpo dormido de Ucchi y lo coloco con cuidado en el piso-Bien será mejor llamarle a Nanpapá…-tomo su celular y dejo un mensaje para su querida NanPapá.

 _En el departamento de Mimorin_

-¡Que ya te dije que no! –grito una castaña de ojos color café. – ¡yo no voy a hablar con ella ni en tus peores sueños!

-¡Habla con ella! –dijo molesta la más baja de las dos. -¡Ella no hizo nada y lo sabes! ¡Es más! ¡Tú besaste a Ucchi!

-¡Que yo no la bese, carajo! –miro con aun mas molestia a su acompañante. -¡Ella me beso a mí!

-¡Pero de igual manera debes hablar con ella, pedazo de idiota testaruda! –apretó su puño con fuerza mientras seguía encarando a su kouhai.

-¡No lo hare! ¡Y no lo hare!

-¡Que no ves que ella está sufriendo sin ti!

-¿A que te refieres? –su cara era una combinación de enojo con confusión.

-A que junto con Emitsun ha estado visitando cada jodido bar de la ciudad, emborrachándose como si no hubiera mañana, ¡Ella te necesita y tú le das la espalda!

Se cruzo de brazos y siguió mirando con molestia a Yoshino. –No me necesita…tiene otras personas para ayudarle

-Eres una completa idiota…Soramaru ya pago por lo que hizo, no la castigues mas y lo más importante. –su mirada cambio a una muy seria. –no te tortures tu, yo se que la extrañas.

-Yo no el extraño…-desvió la mira con algo de tristeza en ella.

Si bien es cierto, Mimori Suzuko es conocida por tener a su repertorio "caras locas" y todo eso, pero también por ser una persona muy carismática, rara era la vez en el que se enojaba, pero por todo lo anterior no sabía si perdonar o no a su "novia"…había decidido que no, ¡Nadie se burlaría de Mimori Suzuko!...ahora estaba dudando de su decisión gracias a Nanjou Yoshino

-Claro que la extrañas…-sonrió con ternura al ver a su amiga en esa situación. –ven conmigo, yo te ayudare.

-¿Enserio? –la miro con los ojos un poco lloros, pero en ellos había la esperanza de que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes.

-Solo tienes que seguirme. –aun con su resplandeciente sonrisa la tomo de la mano y la fue sacando de su departamento

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? –dijo con duda.

Reviso su celular por un momento y su sonrisa se agrando. –confía en mí, todo estará bien…

 _12 de la noche._

 __  
Después del una tortuosa noche ambas mujeres decidieron esperar la famosa llamada en el departamento de la pelirroja.

-¿Crees que nos van a llamar? -pregunto Emitsun.

-Claro que si, solo necesitamos algo de paciencia.

 _Unos minutos después..._

-¡Que suene el maldito teléfono!

 _Otros minutos después..._

-¡Sabia que no debíamos hacerle caso a un extraño en un bar!- dijo muy molesta la pelirroja.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya Pile-chan!

-¿Y porque es mi culpa según tu? –la encaro.

-¡Porque yo digo que lo es!

-¡Ya verás! –apretó su puño bastante molesta.

-No creo que quieras perder tu brazo Pie-chan –una gran sonrisa perversa salió de sus labios mientras sujetaba el cuello de Pile.

-Ya veremos quién cae primero.

Antes de que alguna pudiera hacer algo encontrar de la otra el teléfono sonó y como si del mismísimo diablo se tratara, tanto Pile como Emitsun corrieron a tomar el teléfono.

Al fin de cuentas la más fuerte gano esta vez, Emitsun aventó a Pile y tomo el teléfono.

-¿Si? ¿Diga?

- _Soy el contacto…-_ una voz profunda sonaba del otro lado de la línea. – _les llamo para decirles como recuperar sus vidas normales, ¿leyeron las carpetas?_

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Pile.

-Shhh cállate. –puso el teléfono en altavoz. –si, leímos todas las carpetas.

- _Entonces tienen que esperar en el lugar acordado, agente en cubierto les dará las cosas para su misión_. –sin decir más colgó.

-Una persona de pocas palabras. –dijo Emitsun con una sonrisa de lado.

-No importa, tenemos que ir para recuperar nuestras vidas. –de forma seria, Pile se encamino hasta la puerta. -¿Estas lista?

-Yo siempre. –sonrió y la siguió hasta el lugar acordado.

En un callejón oscuro con dos puertas que daban entrada a un edificio.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este? –pregunto Pile un poco asustada por lo que podría pasar.

-No sé, pero no te preocupes. –le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –si estás conmigo nada malo te pasara, lo prometo. –alzo el pulgar mostrando una gran confianza.

-Gracias…

-Al fin llegan. –otra persona encapuchada salió de las sombras con una gran maleta entre sus hombros.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Emitsun mientras se situaba enfrente de Pile.

-No importa quién soy, importa lo que puedo hacer por ustedes. –les lanzo la maleta justo enfrente de Emitsun. –eso es todo lo que necesitan. –solo entren a las puertas que les corresponde y toda su pesadilla terminara. –sin más que decir la persona misteriosa se desvaneció de su campo de visión.

-¿Quién crees que era? –pregunto la castaña de cortos cabellos mientras recogía la maleta.

-No sé, pero lo que importa es que nos puede ayudar a recuperar a nuestras novias. –dijo seriamente.

-Tienes razón. –con el mismo tono que uso su compañera, esta prosiguió a abrir la maleta.

En ella se encontraba unas ropas muy específicas para cada una, ambas se miraron y sonrieron con picardía. Sabían lo que iba a pasar, tal vez volverían o tal vez no, pero era algo que tenían que arriesgar si querían que todo volviera a la normalidad.

 _Después de cambiarse de ropa._

-Te deseo suerte. –Emitsun sonrió y le dio un corto abrazo a Pile.

-Lo mismo digo. –le sonrió devuelta y se encamino hasta la puerta que le correspondía. –nos vemos.

-Ten lo por seguro. –asintió con la cabeza y entro.

 _Adentro de la puerta numero 1._

Suspiro con pesadez una castaña de cabello largo. -Creo que me volvieron a engañar…

Los suspiros le pertenecían a Mimorin que se encontraba en una situación bastante incómoda. Tanto sus manos como sus piernas se encontrabas atadas a los extremos de la cama. Y sus ropas habían sido retiradas dejándola solamente en ropa interior, lo cual consistía en pequeños encajes blancos sobre una tela de color azul.

Sin contar que estaba en una especie de sótano con dos focos en toda la habitación. Una enfocaba directamente en la cama y la otra enfocaba justo enfrente de esta misma. Lo demás estaba completamente oscuro.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios. –No sé porque le sigo haciendo caso a Nanchan, es obvio que ha sido corrompida por Kussun…-otro suspiro. –soy una completa idiota. –agacho su cabeza.

-Si que lo eres Suzu-chan…

-¿Pero que? –levanto la mirada y lo que vio la dejo por completo sin armas.

De las sombras salió una figura muy conocida para Mimorin.

Era nada más ni nada menos que Pile, vestida con un sexy traje de baño, pero a diferencia del anterior, este dejaba ver mucho más su busto y tenía adicionalmente unas orejas de pantera al igual que una cola.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí? –completamente en shock por tremenda vista que tenía en ese preciso momento, su mirada divago por todos los rincones de semejante cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Suzu-chan? –con una sonrisa picara se subió arriba de su ahora presa.

-C-contesta mi pregunta –desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojada.

-Pues vine a capturar a mi presa favorita. –labio levemente la mejilla de Mimorin. –ahora contéstame tu. –sonrió con picardía al notar el sonrojo de su ahora sumisa Mimorin.

-N-no tengo nada que hablar contigo…-aun sin mirarla evadió todos los pensamientos lascivos que recorrían su mente.

-Oh vamos~ -con su mano izquierda tomo la mejilla de la castaña y la obligo a verla. -¿Enserio no te gusta como estoy ahora? –acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de Mimorin.

-Y-yo…-su sonrojo aumento.

Sus ojos miraron primero los pechos de la "pantera", después miro con detenimiento ese traje de baño que dejaba mucho a la imaginación…después se enfoco en sus ojos. Esos mismos que alguna vez le mostraron cariño ahora solo mostraban lujuria, deseo por poseerla y tenerla solo para su propio beneficio…

-T-te…ah-jadeo repentinamente al sentir una lengua pasar por su cuello. – ¿P-Pile?

-Me canse de esperar tu respuesta Suzu-chan…-sin previo aviso comenzó a dar leves mordiscos al cuello de Mimorin.

-¡N-no espera!

Intento moverse, tratar de escapar, pero fue inútil…estaba bien amarrada a la cama y aunque se pudiera soltar, una pantera la seguiría hasta tenerla de nuevo bajo de ella.

Pile se aparto del cuello de su víctima y la miro directamente a los ojos-No puedo esperar…te necesito…-jadeo levemente con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pero…yo…

Sin más, Pile la cayo con un beso.

El beso comenzó siendo uno tierno…pero la pelirroja lo comenzó a hacer un poco más apasionado.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos la castaña termino cayendo en la lujuria y le correspondió el beso de la misma forma si no que una mayor.

Por desgracia, el maldito oxigeno fue necesario para estas dos y con pesadez Pile se separo de Mimorin y esta hizo una cara de disgusto como si de un niño se tratara cuando le quitan su dulce.

-Tranquila. –la "pantera" rio levemente al ver la actitud tan infantil de su presa. –aun tenemos mucho por donde jugar. –se labio el labio superior y paso su dedo índice por el vientre plano de Mimorin. -¿Estas lista?

-Si…Pile-sama…

 _Adentro de la puerta numero 2._

-¡Rippi! ¡Sácame de aquí! –dijo furiosa Ucchi al verse en una situación tan misteriosa y a su vez estúpida. -¡quítame estas cuerdas!

El lugar donde ella se encontraba era bastante diferente al lugar donde estaba Mimorin.

La habitación era más bien como un salón de clases, pero solo con una silla (que es donde está sentada Ucchi) y un escritorio con un pizarrón de gis atrás de este mismo.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasas puras cosas estúpidas? –bufo molesta mientras aun intentaba en vano deshacer el nudo que mantenían sus manos atrás de su espalda.

Una figura muy conocida entro al "salón de clases" -Guarden silencio en la habitación. –su voz sonaba bastante seria.

-¿Emitsun? –la grisácea abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un leve sonrojo apareció en el momento el que la vio entrar.

Su ropa era algo parecida a la que portaba el día del incidente, solo que con la diferencia de que la falda era un tanto más corta y la camisa abajo del saco estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para ver un brassier negro de encaje.

-No quiero ruidos en mi salón de clase. -miro con seriedad a su "alumna". –estamos en detención, así que no hable.

-Pero Emitsun tú no eres una…-no logro terminar porque un pequeño gis impacto en su cabeza. -¡auch!

-Es sensei para usted. –bufo molesta y redirigió su atencion al pizarrón. –ahora escribiré las actividades de hoy.

Comenzó a escribir algunas actividades en el pizarrón hasta que se le cayó por accidente el gis y tuvo que agacharse para recogerlo. Esto claramente justo enfrente de la castigada.

Ucchi se sonrojo un poco más al ver la gran opulencia de su "sensei" logrando que se mordiera el labio inferior. Esto no paso desapercibido para Emitsun, puesto que tomo el gis y lo volvió a dejar caer para volver a agacharse por este mismo.

Para suerte de Ucchi por fin tomo el gis y se incorporo para volver a mirar a su detenida. -¿Qué está mirando?

-A usted…-dijo sin pensarlo puesto que aquellos movimientos la dejaron un poco fuera de combate.

-Ya veo…-sonrió levemente y se acerco a Ucchi. –Tal vez necesita un castigo –sonrió al ver el cambio de actitud de la detenida. –Creo que necesitaremos disciplina física –se acerco y mordió con un poco de fuerza el labio inferior de Ucchi. – ¿se ha portado bien Uchida-san? –su sonrisa creció levemente al notar el sonrojo aumento de la grisácea.

Negó rápidamente- sensei, he sido una mala alumna…necesito mas castigos.

-Entonces me encargare de disciplinarte…Uchida-san…

 _En otro lugar del mismo edificio._

-¿Cómo van las idiotas? –pregunto Soramaru mientras se retiraba el saco que porto hace unos minutos para hablar con sus amigas antes de que entraran en acción.

-Bastante bien. –sonrió la segunda más alta del grupo mientras observaba uno de los dos televisores de la sala. –no sabía que Pile podría ser tan salvaje…

-Nadie lo pensó,..Nadie…-dijo Kussun mientras miraba el video de Pile con Mimorin. Quién sabe, en un futuro le puede servir tomar apuntes.

-Más bien, nadie esperaba que Emitsun hiciera sufrir tanto a Ucchi, la esta torturando. –rio la vocalista de fripside. –después de esto no se van a querer separar.

-Concuerdo contigo, Yoshinon –hablo con cierta vergüenza la segunda más alta.

-¿Por qué no se escucha nada? –pregunto la más alta.

-Porque sería perturbador. –dijo Kussun con una mueca de asco. –de igual manera se está grabando con el audio, solo por si acaso lo necesitamos. –sonrió traviesamente.

-¡Muy bien! –alzo el pulgar en signo de aprobación.

-¡Ya llegue NanPapá! Traje comida- Esa fue Rippi que entro con algunas bolsas de alimentos. -¿Cómo va el video? ¿Ya han conversado? –pregunto curiosa.

-Si…ya "conversaron" –rio Soramaru. -¡auch!

El grito se debió a que recibió un golpe en el hombro departe de Shika-chan.

-No quiero que perturben a mi angelito. –instintivamente abrazo a Rippi y esta se sonrojo levemente.

-Creo que alguien quiere su propio jardín de cristal. –rio con picardía Kussun. -¿Verdad, Nanchan?

-Si, ¿Qué tal si te la llevas a otro lugar? ¿Eh? –una gran sonrisa apareció al ver el sonrojo de su mejor amiga.

-¡C-cállense las dos!

-¿A que se refieren Shika-chan? –miro confundida a la nombrada.

-N-nada mi pequeño ángel, solo estas dos mujeres pervertidas.

-Bien que quieres darle "amor" –rio Soramaru. –Ya llévatela y tengan su propio jardín.

-¡Ya basta! –las miro molesta. –No puedo dejar que perturben a mi angelito. –la dejo de abrazar y la tomo de la mano. -¡Nos vamos! –se la llevo hasta que se fueron de la sala.

La más alta vio como se retiraban de la sala-Bum, no aguantan nada, eso de querer hacer un jardín entre ellas-rio un poco y giro un poco para ver a sus amigas-¿Verdad que…? –se quedo boquiabierta con lo que vio.

Ambas de sus amigas estaban literalmente comiéndose a besos, una que otra mano salvaje aparecía tocando lugares inapropiados.

-Y por eso digo…-retrocedió lentamente hasta la puerta.- tengo amigas muy locas…-termino saliendo de la habitación.

 _ **¡Y el ganador fue la actualización de este fic!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal les pareció?**_

 _ **La verdad tarde mucho porque la inspiración iba y venía a su antojo e_e**_

 _ **También para salirnos un poco del rol de las peleas y poner algo relativamente bonito xD**_

 _ **La verdad lo iba a hacer corto…pero no me resulto jaja**_

 _ **Pero bueno~**_

 _ **Si tienen nuevas formas para torturar a Nanchan o a Shika-chan, ya saben, déjenlo en los reviews para poder ponerlo en el siguiente capítulo, mientras más cosas pongan más capítulos habrá.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n_n**_

 _ **Nos vemos en otra actualización~**_

 _ **Pd: a los que leen cincuenta sombras de Ayase, tendrán su capítulo mañana o el viernes, todo depende de cómo este de tareas y todo eso.**_

 _ **Ahora si, nos leemos después~**_


	5. ¡Primera cita!

-Vamos Yoshinon, dame permiso –rogué.

-Ya te dije que no –declaro mi mejor amiga con seriedad.

-Déjame salir con ella –rogué otra vez.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en el comedor de mi "mejor amiga" rogando por una cita con mi angelito.

Si, ni yo me lo puedo creer… ¿¡Desde cuando yo le ruego a Yoshinon!?

¡No es culpa mía que Rippi no acepte salir conmigo si no tiene el permiso de su "Nanpapá"!

¿Qué tan bajo tengo que caer para convencer a la pulga atómica?

-Vamos Yoshi~ prometo que no haremos nada malo.

Debe servir la adulación

Chasqueo la lengua y me miro con una sonrisa burlona. –No va a funcionar adularme, Kubo-san.

-No seas así, ¿Por qué no me dejas salir con ella? –pregunte

.

¡Espero que tenga una explicación razonable!

-No me fio de ti –se cruzo de brazos y me siguió mirando con severidad

-¿En serio...? –la mire con intriga. -¿Cómo no puedes confiar en tu mejor amiga?

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga, por eso se lo peligrosa que puedes llegar a ser.

-¡Por favor!

Suspiro pesadamente y dirigió su mirada a su taza de café, tal parece que mi suplicas están funcionando. Mi yo interior debe estar bailando ahora mismo.

-¿Ella realmente quiere salir contigo? –volvió su severa mirada a mí.

Asentí y la mire con cierta mirada en mi rostro –Dijo que tenía que pedirte permiso para poder aceptar. Por eso vine, para pedirte el permiso.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios -¿Tu que opinas, Kussun? –miro con duda a la mujer sentada en el sofá.

-Yo digo que le des el permiso –sonrió en nuestra dirección –Solo que debes dejarla en su casa antes de las diez de la noche.

-Con que esa es tu opinión –hizo una leve mueca.

¡Vamos! ¡Tu mujer me acaba de dar permiso! ¡No te puede negar!... ¿o si?

-Pero la última decisión la tomas tu Nan-chan –cambio su visión a su pequeño perro que rogaba atencion –Solo te digo que primero está la felicidad de Rippi –sin más acaricio la cabeza de su peludito amigo.

-¿Entonces? –la mire con intriga. -¿Me darás permiso?

Suspiro con profundidad y me dio una leve sonrisa. –Está bien, puedes salir con ella.

-¡Vamos Yoshinon dame el…! Espera… ¿Me das permiso de salir con ella?

-Si, pero la quiero en su casa antes de las diez de la noche, ¿entendido?

-¡Claro que si! –Me levante de mi asiento con una gran sonrisa -¡Muchas gracias, Yoshinon! –corrí a abrazarla.

-B-bueno, no me abraces –intento alejarme, pero su débil cuerpo de muñeca no se lo permitió.

-Vamos Yoshinon, déjate querer un poco por tu mejor amiga –la pegue mas a mi cuerpo.

-¡Si me sigues abrazando te quito el permiso! –grito molesta.

Con rapidez la solté y rasque mi nuca. –Lo…lamento –reí nerviosamente. –Es que me emocione de más.

-Ya lo note –suspiro y después me sonrió –será mejor que salgas de aquí antes que cambie de opinión.

-¡Entendido! –Salí del apartamento con una gran sonrisa.

Bien, ya está resuelto el problema del permiso ahora queda un problema que no he resulto.

¿A dónde la voy a llevar?

Sera mejor que pida ayuda a las profesionales.

-¡Llévala a comer pan! –dijo con entusiasmo Emitsun con su característico tono estilo Honoka y un leve golpe en la cabeza por parte de Pile la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres Honoka? –bufo la ya no pelirroja.

-Lo lamento –rio levemente. –Es que a veces me confundo –rasco su nuca y sonrió con culpa.

-La verdad es que se parecen demasiado –dije con un poco de ironía. –Pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre la "doble personalidad" de Emitsun.

-Cierto, pero en vez de estar aquí, ayudándote con tu cita, YO debería estar cuidando a mi adorada Suzu-chan –dijo algo molesta.

-No es culpa mía que Mimorin saliera a comprar algo de comer junto con Ucchi –dije sin darle importancia a sus quejas- más bien es culpa de de Emitsun por no tener comida en su departamento.

Rio levemente y rasgo su nuca –es que no he podido ir a comprar las cosas que me faltan.

-¡Entonces en ti repercutirá mi ira! –sin más, Pile se lanzo como una fiera sobre la inocente Emitsun.

-¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Shika-chan ayuda!

No sé que hacer…podría ayudarla…pero también está la opción de grabarlas y dejarlas para mi diversión personal… ¿Que debo hacer?

-¡H-hey! ¡Tienes suerte de que no pueda usar mi fuerza contra a ti!

-¡Como si eso me importara!

Si, definitivamente las grabare, esto será muy bueno cuando este aburrida

Saque mi cámara y comencé a grabar- ¡Vamos Pile! ¡Intenta golpearla más fuerte!

-¿¡De que maldito lado estas!? –grito Emitsun mientras su "depredadora" se encontraba arriba de ella doblándole el brazo izquierdo

-Del lado de mi diversión~ -sonreí mientras continuaba grabando con la cámara de mi celular

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –la voz provenía de la puerta.

-¿¡que le estás haciendo a mi linda Emitsun!?

Y así fue como Ucchi se lanzo a la pelea. Un gancho derecho, izquierdo, patadas voladoras, manos y brazos torcidos. Ah~ todo eso estará en mi galería.

-¿Y tú te vas a quedar parada sin hacer nada? –pregunto Mimorin situándose justo al lado mío.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti –la mire pero sin dejar de enfocar mi cámara en esa escena -¿No ayudaras a tu novia?

Sonrió y negó levemente –seria un suicido, aun tengo muchas cosas por las cuales vivir.

-Eso sonó un poco egoísta de tu parte, Mimorin –arque mi ceja y ella solo se encogió de los hombros.

-No pasara nada malo –sonrió de lado –Pai-chan solo le pegara hasta cansarse y Emitsun tiene mucha resistencia, así que no pasara nada malo.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que Ucchi se acaba de meter a la pelea? –arquee la ceja y su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa.

¡Ja! ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta hasta ahora?

Su mirada palideció y bajo la cabeza –Bien, ya me quede sin novia…

-Lamento tu perdida –toque su hombro y suspire con resignación –vivió una buena vida.

-Lo sé…-dijo algo triste o decepcionada, no sabría decir que tipo de tono uso en su voz.

–En fin –palmee un poco su hombro y a reacción ella me miro – ¿Me ayudas con mi dilema?

-No tengo muchas opciones, supongo que tu problema es a donde llevar a Rippi, ¿verdad? –rio un poco.

Esta chica tiene cambios de humor muy extraños, ¿tendrá algun problema psicológico?

Moví mi mirada un poco y un leve sonrojo subió por mis mejillas –si ese es mi problema…no se adonde llevarla.

-¿Y si solo la llevas a cenar? Eso hice yo con Pai-chan y como ves, acepto salir conmigo –sonrió.

-No es tan fácil como parece –rasque un poco mi nuca – Es que… ¿Qué tal si no le gusta a donde la voy a llevar? ¿Y si la incomodo o algo? ¿Qué tal si viene Yoshinon a golpearme porque Rippi no disfruto la cita? –dije muy nerviosa.

-¡Deja de quejarte! –gritaron a unisón las dos mujeres que se estaban peleando.

Tanto Mimorin como yo miramos a dichas mujeres.

Pobre Emitsun…la pobre estaba debajo de Pile y esta le sujetaba el brazo por detrás de su espalda, y Ucchi intentaba detenerla pero tal parecía solo le agarraba la pierna a la atacante de su novia.

-¿Disculpen? –Las mire con duda –Ustedes sigan peleando, aquí estamos hablando las adultas.

-¿Qué clase de estupidez estás diciendo? –Pile entrecerró los ojos y me miro molesta, soltó a la pobre de Emitsun y empujo levemente a Ucchi para que la soltara.

Tal parece que aun no se le pasa el enojo por el tema de la comida.

-Solo digo la verdad –me cruce de brazos y sonreí con descaro –Tanto Ucchi como tu son una bola de inmaduras.

-¡Inmadura pero con pareja! –bramaron las dos.

¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! No es por gusto…es por cobardía que aun sigo soltera…

Pile estaba completamente incorporada y me miraba con enojo como si ella fuera una feroz pantera y yo un pobre venadito. Ucchi se encontraba en el piso aun mientras sujetaba su cabeza, ignoro con que se habrá pegado aunque se veía molesta y tenía una sonrisa un tanto extraña, como si planeara algo nada grato para mi salud física y mental.

-Chicas no digan esas cosas... –la voz de Mimorin sonó angustiada.

-¡Deja que te…!

-Pai-chan…- esa fue la voz de Mimorin que sujetaba de la cintura a su aterradora novia….esperen un poco… ¿Cómo se movió tan rápido? – ¿Que te dije de agredir a nuestras amigas? –sonrió.

-P-pues…-sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

¡Tómala! ¡Intenta pegarme enfrente de tu ama!

-¿Qué es lo que debes decir?

-Yo…lo lamento...-agacho la cabeza un poco apenada

-Que buena niña.

Mimorin sonrió de una manera extraña…después le susurro algo al oído que no pude escuchar, pero por la reacción de su domada quiero pensar que no es algo exactamente bueno…

Tosí falsamente para llamar su atencion -¿Qué tal si dejan sus cosas de pareja y me ayudan?

-Ni que fueras mi jefa –bufo la domada.

-Pai-chan~ sonrió Mimorin y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de aquella grosera mujer –Simplemente llévala a cenar, no te dieron mucho tiempo de cualquier forma, solo te alcanza para llevarla a un restaurante.

-Si lo ves en ese sentido…-suspire –Tengo los nervios de punta, ¿Qué tal si no le gusta a donde la voy a llevar? –dije nerviosa.

-Tsk, ni que ella te fuera a morder, solamente ten algo de confianza, si realmente no te quisiera de otra manera no hubiera aceptado salir contigo, ¿O me equivoco? –Mimorin me miro con una sonrisa un tanto maternal.

-Aunque también pudo a ver aceptado por lastima –rio con burla Pile.

-¡Pai-chan!

-Déjala Mimorin, solo está enojada porque no pudo pegarme –le saque la lengua y sonreí con algo más de confianza –Es cierto lo que dices, daré lo mejor de mí en esta cita.

-Esa es la actitud –alzo su pulgar y me miro con aprobación.

Ambas sonreímos, pero escuchamos un ruido que provenía del suelo, no era nada más ni nada menos que Emitsun… ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar que ella seguía en el piso medio inconsciente?

Las tres la miramos y ella nos miro confundida.

-¿Chicas que fue lo que me paso? –Nos miro con duda -¿Qué hago en el piso?

Tal parece que tanto maltrato le dejo secuelas…

-Emitsun~ -esa voz era de Ucchi, sonaba como la de una niña pequeña.

La volteamos a ver y en lo personal no pude creer lo que estaba viendo… ¿Cuándo se le desgarro la ropa y quedo casi en ropa interior?

-¡Mi linda Ucchi! –Emitsun salió corriendo como posición como pudo, se veía preocupada -¿Quién te hizo esto?

-E-ella –con una obvia voz fingida señalo a Pile con falsas lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Por Dios, Emitsun no le va a creer, es demasiado obvio que está mintiendo.

-¡HORI ERIKO!

Bien…fue un placer haber trabajado con Pile, una gran amiga y compañera, jamás la olvidaremos…

-¡Yo te aseguro que yo no fui! –grito asustada Pile -¡Suzu-chan no te vayas!

-Te recordare mi amor –sin más me todo del brazo y me jalo hasta la puerta -¡Tu aun tiene una cita, debes vivir!

Con miedo asentí y mire a Pile –Fue un placer haberte conocido –dicho esto salimos del departamento.

-¡Maldita Shika-chan! ¡Hoy no te va a tocar Suzu-chan! ¡Si salgo de esta viva, ambas me la van a pagar! ¡Por favor se gentil!

-Jeje, quien te manda a meterte a la boca del lobo, Pile~

Eso fue lo último que escuchamos al salir del edificio…mire a mi acompañante con preocupación, pero solo rio levemente y dijo que regresaría cuando las cosas estuvieran mas calmadas, sin más se fue dejándome sola.

En verdad no puedo hacer nada por Pile, pero al menos tendré la mejor cita con Rippi. Me pondré muy, pero MUY sexy, seré todo para tener a mi pequeño angelito feliz.

Con esa idea iré a mi casa y estaré lista para nuestra cita.

No pasara algo malo, ¿O si?

POV Normal

 _A la hora acordada de la cita_

-Bien, debo concentrarme hoy, seré la mejor cita, si lo seré –afirmo la mujer mientras caminaba a la casa de la posiblemente seria su futura novia.

En su vestimenta tardo mucho para escoger algo para la ocasión, entre las ocasionales burlas de su mejor amiga y su indecisión, se le termino por hacer tarde y solo se coloco unos jeans, camiseta larga algo suelta, y el calzado eran unos botines de color marrón.

La idea de poder arruinar la cita la atormentaba, pero aunque fueron breves las palabras de su compañera y amiga, con ellas logro algo de confianza en ella misma y se apresuro a llegar a la residencia y quedar justo enfrente del lumbral de la puerta de su querida "amiga"

-Bien solo tengo que tocar la puerta y ya –suspiro para calmar sus nervios y toco la puerta del departamento de su querido ángel.

La puerta se abrió a los segundos que esta el toco, una figura familiar se encontraba en la puerta.

-¿Yoshinon?–dijo con algo de enojo de su voz. -¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Una pequeña sonrisa de burla se formo en los labios de Yoshino -Esa es forma de hablarle a tu "suegro" Kudo-san? –Dijo con una voz profunda y seria –Después de que quieres robarme a mi linda y tierna hija, ¿Osas venir aquí sin algun presente para el patriarca de este departamento?

-Debes estar bromeando…-un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo. – ¡Tu ni deberías estar aquí!

-Tsk, así nunca saldrás con mi hija –tomo la puerta –Adiós, Kubo-san –sin más azoto la puerta en las narices de su "yerna".

-¡Maldición! ¡YOSHINON ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! –sujeto con sus dedos su nariz y golpeo la puerta.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, pero la figura no le correspondía a la senpai de muse, si no a la tan querida angelito del grupo.

-NanPapá no tienes por que ser tan grosera con ella –reprimió la pequeña a su "padre" que se encontraba en recargada en la pared con una sonrisa burlesca.

La más alta la miro y se quedo boquiabierta ante la apariencia de la ahora salvadora de la vocalista de fripSide-¿R-Rippi? –un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al mirarla de pies a cabeza.

-Disculpa la molestia, ¿nos vamos? –sonrió con ternura ante el sonrojo de su "amiga"

La vestimenta de Rippi no era más que un vestido verde albahaca y zapatillas marrones y un pequeño cinturón que rodeaba levemente su cintura. Su cabello estaba únicamente suelto con una pequeña cintilla sujetándolo.

-Esta…hermosa –balbuceo aun con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? –El sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la menor –Gra…gracias…Kussun mamá me ayudo escoger la ropa –sonrió con algo de nervios.

-Pues debe darle las gracias cuando la vea- dijo con un poco más confianza y le dio una sonrisa. -¿Qué tal si nos vamos de una vez? No quiero que tu "padre" me regañe por no traerte a la hora acordada –le ofreció su brazo como acción de cortesía.

-M-me parece bien –sonrió de la misma manera y todo el brazo de su acompañante. –Nos vemos después NanPapá, despídete de Kussun mamá por mí

Dicho eso, ambas se retiraron del edificio para dar comienzo a su cita.

-Nanchan~ ya está todo listo para esta noche~ -llamo desde las escaleras la "madre" del pequeño departamento.

-Iré enseguida cariño –sonrió y dio una leve risa –esta será una noche muy interesante~

-¿Por qué se supone que estamos haciendo, Mimo-chan? –Dijo con molestia una pelinegra que se encontraba atrás de unos pequeños arbustos -¡Yo ni siquiera encajo con arbustos tan pequeños!

-¡Shhh! –su compañera tapo la boca de su gritona amiga –Si gritas muy fuerte nos pueden atrapar…-soltó a su compañera y se coloco en su posición.

-Como sea –se cruzo de brazos -¿No se supone que ya no intervendríamos contra esas dos? –arqueo su ceja.

-Pai-chan me lo ordeno –bajo su cabeza –y todo porque no la "ayude".

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro con fastidio-Es culpa tuya por ser una horrible novia, es increíble que tuviera que llegar yo para poder separar a Emitsun.

-Y gracias a eso me estas acompañando como la buena amiga que eres~ y sin contar que te ves tan adorable con tus dos colitas como si fueras Nico-chan~

-Pedazo de idiota –bufo molesta. –Pero de cualquier manera no puedo estar molesta contigo Mimo-chan –sonrió y tomo unos pequeños binoculares.

-Lo mismo digo –sonrió y apunto su cámara de video a una pareja en específico. –Nunca pensé que la traería a una pizzería, se nota que es su primera cita…hasta da pena.

-Al menos le hubiera abierto la puerta, es tan idiota que se le estrecho la puerta en la cabeza –rio levemente.

-Si, es una tonta pero bueno~, será mejor que el mesero ayude en estos casos~ Emitsun~

-Creo que me quedare con este traje –sonrió la nombrada que se encontraba justo al lado suyo, solo que no escondida. –Es bastante cómodo.

Lo único que portaba el traje característico de los meseros de esa pizcaría. Pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra y un mandil sujetado en su cintura. Claramente fue maquillada y arreglada para darle un aura de ser un hombre.

-De hecho te ves muy bien –sonrió Soramaru en dirección a su compañera a lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en esta –te daría muy duro si no fuera porque le tengo miedo a Ucchi y amo mi vida…

-Je, puede dar miedo cuando se lo propone –rasco su nuca con nerviosismo. –será mejor que vaya a trabajar~ -sonrió y se encamino a la mesa de sus queridas compañeras.

 _En la mesa_

-¿Cómo sigue tu nariz, Shika-chan? –pregunto algo preocupada la menor de las dos mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Ya mejor, gracias por preguntar –sonrió de lado y se sentó al lado de su acompañante –solo fueron dos golpes hoy, debo ser algun tipo de ser inmortal o algo asió –rio levemente y Rippi imito su acción.

-Debes tener más cuidado, ¿Si? –sonrió con ternura y acaricio levemente la nariz de Shikako.

-¿E-eh? S-si claro –dijo algo nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –tendré más cuidado

-Eso está mejor –dejo de acariciar la nariz de su acompañante y le regalo otra sonrisa.

-Buenas noches señoritas –con una fingida voz masculina, Emitsun hizo su aparición en su papel de mesero -¿Gustan que les traiga la carta o ya saben que ordenar?

 _-"Este mesero…se me hace conocido"_ –la mayor miro de pies a cabeza a su mesero.

-La carta está bien –sonrió Rippi y el "mesero" les entrego las cartas. –Gracias.

-No es problema, vuelvo en un minuto para tomar su orden –con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, Emitsun se retiro para dejar a la pareja sola.

-Que mesero tan agradable –sonrió la menor de las dos.

-No sé porque dudo que sea un mesero –dijo entre dientes.

-¿Dijiste algo Shika-chan?

-¿Eh? No, no, solo pensaba en que podemos cenar, es todo –sonrió con un poco de nervios y dirigió su mirada a la carta que le había dado el mesero. –dicen que los palitos de pan están muy buenos en este lugar.

La pequeña Rippi sonrió con ternura- ya veo, ¿te parece si pedimos los palitos de pan?

La mayor la miro un gran sonrojo volvió aparecer en sus mejillas. Con nerviosismo asintió.

Después de un rato ambas acordaron que pedir. Le dieron su orden a su Emit-mesero y esta se retiro para de nuevo dejarlas solas.

-¿No crees que el mesero se parece a alguien? –pregunto Rippi con algo de inocencia.

-Lo he estado pensado desde hace rato, pero no sabría decir a quien se parece –hizo una leve mueca.

-Ya veo, pero cambiando de tema –la menor sonrió- Me dijo Nanpapá que fuiste a pedirle permiso para nuestra cita y que le rogaste, ¿es eso cierto? –rio levemente.

- _"¡ESA MALDITA MUJER! ¡Se las verá conmigo cuando la vea! –_ pensó y su mente comenzó a planear mil formas de tortura para su pequeña traidora.

-¿Shika-chan? –pregunto la pequeña angelito mientras coloco su mano en la mano de su acompañante.

Su mente regreso a la realidad gracias al calor de esa mano-¿Eh? ¿Paso algo mi angelito? –sonrió de manera tierna a su acompañante.

-¿E-eh? N-nada –desvió su mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Vamos dime~ -Shikako sonrió e inconscientemente tomo la mano que estaba sobre la suya – Tal vez te pueda ayudar~

-D-de veras, no es nada –tartamudeo la menor y su sonrojo aumento gracias a la acción de su acompañante.

-No me burlare~ -aferro su agarre y sonrió con un poco de travesura – ¿Te han dicho que te ves muy linda sonrojada? –acerco un poco su cuerpo al de la menor, puesto que estaba sentada justo al lado suyo.

-N-no sé a que te refieres –su sonrojo aumento y se veía incluso en la puntas de sus orejas.

-Me refiero a que eres muy linda aun sonrojada mi querida Rippi –en un tono galante beso la mano de su acalorada compañera.

-¿¡E-eh!? –abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

 _En los arbustos_

-¡Código rojo! ¡Código rojo! –Grito en murmullo Mimorin -¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –Tomo del cuello de la camisa de su amiga más alta -¡Si llega a pasar algo, mañana estaremos muertas!

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –Dijo alarmada la más alta -¿¡Donde esta Emitsun!?

Ambas mujeres miraron a todos los lugares posibles y entonces divisaron a la mujer que estaban buscando. Esta estaba cómodamente hablando con una de las camareras a lo cual se le notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tal parece que no se ha dado cuenta de que el "mesero" es mujer…

-¡Esa desgraciada! –Mascullo Mimorin -¡Se supone que debería ayudarnos y no estar coqueteando con otra mujer! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-¡Bien! Yo me encargo –retiro las manos de su amiga de su camisa y tomo un palito de pan que se encontraba tirado en el piso.

-¿Pero que vas a hacer? –miro con duda Mimorin a Soramaru.

-Shhh deja que me concentre…-cerro los ojos y calmo su respiración –Bien…-apunto el palito de pan a sus compañeras -¡Estilo Soramaru: Lanzamiento de palito de pan anti parejas! –dicho eso, lanzo el objeto justo a la cara de Shika-chan.

-Creo que ves mucho Naruto…-una pequeña gota de sudor salió de la frente de la acompañante de la "ninja"

-Mejor cállate y escóndete –sin más se escondió de nuevo en el arbusto y la siguió su mejor amiga.

 _En la mesa_

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto con duda Rippi al ver que su acompañante se sujetaba la mejilla y en su cara se notaba la preocupación.

-Si…-acaricio su mejilla y le dio una leve sonrisa –Solo no sé de donde salió esto…-tomo el pedazo que quedo del "proyectil" que le impacto en la mejilla.

-A lo mejor fue un niño que lo lanzo –ladeo la cabeza la pequeña angelito.

-Es posible…-miro a su alrededor y vio a lo lejos una cabellera negra amarrada con dos coletas que gritaba algo como "Soy la mejor ninja del mundo~". – _"No será que…Esa Yoshino…sabia que mandaría a alguien a vigilarnos"._

-Pareces ida, ¿Viste algo?.

-¿Uh? –Miro a Rippi y sonrió levemente –no pasa nada, solo buscaba al niño y lo encontré.

No iba arruinar la cita por culpa de los celos de su "suegro", se prometió que ellas dos tendrían la mejor cita de sus vidas y eso no iba a cambiar por un montón de entrometidas.

-Oh, ¿Qué haras?

-Nada, solo es un niño jugando –su sonrisa se agrando y acaricio con ternura la cabeza de su acompañante –No tiene caso reclamarle por algo tan insignificante.

-Que generosa eres Shika-chan –sonrió y su sonrojo volvió levemente.

-Lo sé, soy perfecta –dijo orgullosa.

-Vanidosa –murmuro por debajo la menor con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh~? ¿Qué dijiste? –arqueo la ceja en dirección a su acompañante.

-No dije nada~

Y así la cita transcurrió "normal" o algo así…

Entre mágicas "estrellas ninja" que en realidad eran pedazos de pizza sobrante, cubitos de hielo que por "error" fueron arrojados en la cabeza de Shika-chan por su "mesero" y otras cosas bastante extrañas pasaron en la cita.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto Rippi con inocencia al estar caminando sujeta del brazo de la mayor.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado –apresuro su andar junto a su pareja –" _Creo que las perdimos de vista"_ –pensó y dio un suspiro de alegría.

Efectivamente, tanto Mimorin como Soramaru se perdieron al momento de perseguirlas, probablemente tendrían problemas al regresar al "cuartel".

-Bien aquí ya nadie nos molestara –sonrió la mayor y se sentó en una pequeña que se encontraba en un parque algo escondido en la ciudad.

-Si –correspondió la sonrisa y se sentó junto a su acompañante -¿Es una hermosa luna, verdad? –suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la otra mujer.

-Si…-un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas – _"Bien, es momento de decirle todo lo que siento por ella… ¡Tu puedes!" –_ sonrió con confianza y decisión.

-Este…Rippi…yo…quisiera –los nervios comenzaron a brotar de ella, la confianza que antes tenia se esfumo como el mismísimo aire.

-¿Me dirás que quieres salir conmigo de una manera romántica? –dijo con simpleza la menor mientras la miraba desde el hombro.

-S-si….Espera… ¿¡que!? –dijo sorprendida y su sonrojo aumento.

-¿Enserio crees que no me di cuenta? –rio levemente y se incorporo para quedar bien sentada al lado se Shikako –No soy tonta, ¿sabes?

-B-bueno, s-se que no lo eres –rasco con nerviosismo su mejilla -¿Fui muy obvia?

-Solo un poco –sonrió con dulzura –Como también me di cuenta que Nanpapá mando a uno de sus "agentes" para vigilarnos.

-Ya me encargare de tu "padre" después –entrecerró los ojos.

La pequeña Rippi rio con dulzura -¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

-¿Sera porque tu Nanpapá es una completa idiota? –sonrió con descaro

-En eso tienes razón –de nuevo salió su leve risa–Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

-¿eh?... ¡Así! –Sonrió con algo de nervios –Quería saber si...pues…-agarro y soltó aire para calmar sus nervios –Tu… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Rippi –S-si –sonrió con ternura y abrazo a su ahora novia.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace esa palabra –pego un poco más a la menor a su cuerpo y la sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro de ninguna de las dos.

-Lo mismo digo –la pequeña Rippi la miro con una gran sonrisa –Te quiero~

-Yo te quiero más, mi dulce angelito –se separo un poco de ella y poso su mano en la mejilla de su novia.

Leves risas y el sonrojo que ambas presentaban. Poco a poco y sin calma se fueron acercando, la respiración de cada una se podía sentir en los labios contrarios. Solo faltaban unos centímetros para poder realizar un acto que para muchos era lo más puro; un casto beso en los labios, esa era la meta de ambas…o lo era hasta que el sonido de un celular las distrajo por completo de su misión…

-Mierda…-maldijo por debajo Shikako. -¿Quién es? –miro a Rippi algo molesta

Esta tomo su teléfono de su bolso y miro de quien provenía la llamada-Tal parece que es Nan-papá, será mejor que le conteste –le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y contesto el celular -¿Si? Hola Nan-papá, si, está bien…yo le digo

-¿Pasa algo? –la mayor arqueo la ceja.

-Quiere hablar contigo –le acerco el celular y esta lo tomo.

-Pues ya que –suspiro con fastidio y coloco el celular en su oído -¿Qué quieres?

- _A ver maldita desgraciada, ¿¡A que maldita hora vas a llegar con mi pequeña!? –_ su voz sonaba furiosa al otro lado de la línea.

-¡A la hora que quiera llegar! –replico molesta

- _¡Mas te vale traerla en menos de quince minutos al menos que quieras que borre todas tus partidas de MI consola! –_ grito molesta.

-No serias capaz…-su mirada palideció y esto no paso desapercibido para Rippi.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto confundida.

-Yoshinon…me está amenazando con borrar mis partidas.

- _Si no quieres que eso pase, ¡Las quiero aquí en menos de quince minutos!-_ dicho eso, colgó.

-…Definitivamente este no es mi día…-suspiro con tristeza.

-Vamos no digas eso~ -sonrió la menor y beso levemente la mejilla de su novia –Sera mejor irnos antes de que a Nanpapá le de un infarto –sin más se levanto y le ofreció su mano a la mujer aun sentada en la banca.

-Aun así, le daré su merecido otro día –sonrió levemente y tomo la mano de Rippi, y prosiguió con levantarse de la banca –Vámonos angelito –entrelazo su mano con la de su ahora novia y sonrió ampliamente –después terminaremos lo que empezamos, ¿si? –le guiño el ojo de manera galante.

-P-pervertida…-se sonrojo y camino con ella hasta el departamento donde les esperaba un gran tormento.

 _ **Bien, ese es todo el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué tal les pareció?**_

 _ **Ya solo dos capítulos más y será el fin de esta pequeña historia u.u**_

 _ **¡Pero bueno! Muchas gracias por sus reviews n_n**_

 _ **Ya saben; dudas, aclaraciones o cualquier cosa no duden en comentarlo**_


	6. Una salida nocturna y ¿algo mas?

Ah, que semana tan gloriosa, ni las molestas insinuaciones pervertidas de Yoshinon o su estado de padre sobreprotector me han impedido ser feliz.

Amo a mi dulce angelito, es tan linda~ no hemos pasado de caricias y dulces besos. Pero de igual manera no me importa, si ella es feliz, yo también.

 _-¡hey!_

Ella es tan tierna...  
 _  
_ _-¡escúchame pedazo de animal!_ _  
_  
Me pregunto, ¿a que sabrán sus labios?

 _-¡bueno, tú te lo buscaste!_ _  
_  
¿Y si llegamos ha...?

Pude a ver seguido con mis ensoñaciones si no fuera porque no sé quien se atrevió a golpear mi cabeza

-¿¡que rayos te pasa!? -grite molesta y vi quien había causado mi descontento -¡espero que tengas una buena explicación, Yoshinon!

Se me hacia raro que no me hubiera molestado en todo el día...

-no es culpa mía que te metas tanto en tu mundo -se encogió de los hombros -yo solo venia a preguntarte si querías venir a beber con las chicas y yo

-¿beber? -arquee la ceja confundida, su propuesta me resulta extraña...

-Si, tomar bebidas alcohólicas que posiblemente dejen a Ucchi muy borracha y Mimo-chan se vomite y cosas así -soltó una leve carcajada

-No me refería a eso -entrecerré los ojos- me refería a que es raro que me estés invitando, estas es otra de tus bromas, ¿Verdad?

-No es lo que parece, es para unirnos más como grupo y todo eso -dijo con simpleza- aparte es un bar privado, no corremos peligro que alguien nos vea en alguna situación extraña -agrego con una sonrisa.

-No sé porque no me fió de ti...

-No seas amargada, Rippi también va a venir y como su pareja debes ir con ella hasta el fin del mundo.

¿Rippi en un bar? Bien esto ya me sonó mal... Me había dicho que no solía ir al menos que la situación lo ameritara...

-¿No es ningún truco? -la mire arqueando la ceja

-te doy mi palabra como presidenta del consejo estudiantil -levanto su mano en signo de juramento. -no pasara nada malo, lo prometo.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que no eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil –ella soltó una carcajada-más vale que cumplas tu palabra, ¿A que hora es?

\- Kussun y yo las recogeremos a cada una en sus departamentos como a las ocho u ocho y media.

-Pero tu novia no tiene camioneta...

-Se la acaba de comprar -sonrió orgullosa - y como quiere presumir, dijo que nos llevaría a todas y todo eso.

-Bueno, yo las esperare en casa de Rippi, para que no hagan doble gasto.

-¿Tengo que decirte que no puedes tocarla ni hacer nada con ella? -arqueo la ceja molesta.

-¡Yo sería incapaz de tocarlas! -me cruce de brazos y sonreí traviesamente -pero no puedo hablar por ella.

-¡Eres una...! -antes de que me empezara insultar yo a me encontraba lejos de ella.

-¡Nos vemos en la noches! -corrí lo más rápido que pude con un sonrisa triunfal.

No miento cuando digo que no tocaría mi preciado ángel al menos que ella me diera el permiso, pero... si ella quiere yo no me quejo, no soy de piedra...

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a mi departamento y entre.  
Revise mi reloj y aun faltaban como tres horas para salir, así que mejor opte por llamar a mi dulce princesa.  
Tome mi teléfono y marque su número.

 _-¿Hola?_ -pregunto la dulce voz de Rippi en la otra línea.

-Hola linda, ¿Como estas? -sonreí y dije galantemente. Me recosté en el sofá.

- _Hola_ -sonó su voz alegre - _Estoy bien ¿y tú?_

-Perfecta porque escuche tu voz -escuche como rio levemente -Oye, Yoshinon nos invito a un bar y dijo que ella pasaba por nosotras.

- _Si, Nan-papá me lo comento hace rato_ -otra vez sonó su hermosa risa- _Kussun-mamá está muy feliz por su camioneta nueva._

-Yo solo espero que no vaya a chocar por la emoción -solté una leve risa-Entonces, ¿puedo esperarlas en tu departamentos?

- _Por mí no hay problema, si quieres puedes llegar un poco más temprano y tomamos algo_ -dijo amablemente.

Yo preferiría tomar otra cosa...

Rippi... acostada en mi cama...

O con solo un delantal...

Sin nada de ropa...

Yo besando su terso cuello...

Yo encima de ella... su frágil cuerpo debajo del mío...

Creo que me va a dar calentura si sigo pensando todo eso...

- _¿Amor? ¿Sigues ahí?_

Pero es que es tan tentador pensar en ella así... su fotos en ropa interior son... wow

 _-¿Me estas escuchando?_

¡Ya basta! No puedo pensar en eso ahora, debo concentrarme..

.

-Perdón linda -repuse con fingida voz tranquila- es que... emm ¡paso una moscas! ¡Si! ¡Una moscas!

Escuche una carcajada del otro lado del teléfono - _No sé porque no te creo._

-¡oye! -fingí molestia- ¿Que clase de persona no cree en su parejas?

-La _persona que sabe que su pareja no sabe mentir_ -comento divertida - _será mejor que me vaya, tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de alistarme para salir._

-Bien, bien, déjame con la fachada de mentirosa -fingí molestia pero tenía una gran sonrisa- te veré en una horas preciosa.

- _Nos vemos~_ -colgó el teléfono.

Esa mujer me terminara matando un día de estos...

Bien, aun faltan como dos horas y media, será mejor que me arregle para ir a casa de mi dama.

Me levante de mi cómodo sofá y me encamine a la ducha. El agua caliente hizo que me relajara completamente, al salir envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla, me mire en el espejo que se encontraba un poco empañado pero igual era visible.  
Salí del baño y camine hasta mi armario y lo abrí... ahora la pregunta es... ¡¿Que me voy a poner?! ¡Debo ponerme algo perfecto!

Los pantalones volaron, las camisas cayeron al piso, los zapatos terminaron en los lugares más recónditos de mi habitación.  
¿Rockera o Lolita? ¿Hippie o Preppy? ¿Skater o Surfer? ¿Casual o incasual? ¿Pay o donase? ¡Ya no sé que estoy diciendo!  
Quiero verme casual, atrevida pero sin llegar aparecer una mujer de la vida galante por así decirlo

-¡Ya se! -grite animada y comencé a buscar el conjunto perfecto.

 _30 minutos después_

-Estoy más guapa que otros días -sonreí con orgullo al ver mi apariencia reflejada en el espejo.

Al final decidida por unos jeans, stilettos blancos, una blusa del mismo color y mi fiel chaqueta negra. Mi maquillaje era algo discreto pero de igual manera estaba bien hermosa.

-Sera mejor ir por mi angelito -abrí mi puerta y me asombre al ver una figura muy conocida para mí.

-¡Hola! -grito con alegría mi dama y se lanzo contra mí para darme un gran abrazo. -¿te gusto la sorpresa? –me miro con una gran sonrisa.

Mi confusión se convirtió en una leve risa al ver ese lado infantil -pues yo esperaba tocar, que me abrieras la puerta y que me quedara apantallada por la impresión de semejante belleza. Pero arruinaste mi romanticismo al venir tu a mi departamento -fingí molestia e hice un pequeño puchero.

-¿No te han dicho que en las relaciones, las sorpresas son lo mejor? -me sonrió de manera alegre ¿como puedo enojarme con esta hermosa mujer?

-Tu me quitas las intenciones de ser más romántica -seguí fingiendo mi enojo y ella solo rio levemente.

-Entonces yo debería dejar de vestirme linda para ti -se aparto de mi y camino hasta adentro de mi departamento -¿me dirás que no estoy bonita con este vestido?

Ahora que la miro….¡¿Porque se puso ese vestido?!  
Mis mejillas se pusieron más rojas que un tomate... ella traía puesto un vestido color crema, sin mangas, escote en V, la espalda descubierta. Se puso unas zapatillas negras que iban acorde su bolso. Su cabello aun corto estaba adornado con una diadema el mismo color que su bolso.

Se ve tan... hermosa...

-Shika-chan -vi como se me acerco con una sonrisa traviesa -cierra a boca, se te van a meter las moscas -dijo con burla y se sentó en mi sofá.

-Eso... ¡eso es trampas! -la mire atónita y ella solo se rio.

-No lo es ~ -se siguió burlando- Por cierto, ya le dije a las chicas que estaría en tu departamento

-No pues gracias -entrecerré los ojos y me senté al lado suyo

-No te enojes~ -se recargo en mi hombro y de manara dulce dijo- solo fue una simple broma, no es culpa mía que tus sonrojos sean tan evidentes

-Pero que chistosa -la mire con fingida molesta, aun que parece que ella si se la creyó- ahora tendré que castigarte...

-¿Pero...? -antes que ella terminara de hablar, me abalance sobre ella y la sometí a su castigo de cosquillas infinitas. -¡E-espera! ¡S-sabes que soy cosquilluda! ¡Jajaja!

-¿Quien te manda a molestarme? -sonreí con burla al ver su reacción cuando le empecé a hacer cosquillas en sus costados.

Ella intento alejarme, pero alabada sea mi anatomía y fisiología que no pudo ni moverme ni un centímetro.

-¡P-para! -se rio como una desesperada y yo reía de burla.

-Solo parare si me pides perdón.

-¡P-perdón!

-Bueno bueno, que buena niña- deje de hacerle cosquillas pero no regrese a mi posición- Vamos princesa, no fue tan duro -le di una sonrisa y ella hizo una cara de reproche abajo mío.

-Como tú no fuiste una víctima -hizo puchero y le di un leve beso en los labios.

-No hagas esas caras -ella me miro confundida y sonrojada- solo sigues haciendo el lobo de comerá dulce caperuza

Ella se sonrojo como yo hace un momento- S-Shika-chan... -bajo la mirada apenada.

-Y hay estas de nuevo...-bese suavemente su mejilla- tientas a tu propia suerte...

-Pero...-me miro - Yo quiero jugar con el lobo... -dijo apenada.

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa y ahora yo era la sonrojada-Espera... ¡¿que!?

Volvió a bajar la mirada... Eso no es posible... ¿Escuche bien? ¡Mi dulce ángel quiere... "eso"! ¿Conmigo?

Baje levemente la mirada y vi su escote un poco más pronunciado... trague salva imaginar mi cara entre esas dos conchas...  
¡Cálmate! ¡Prometiste repetirla sobre todas las cosas! Pero...ella también quiere... ¡No, no! Ella solo esta pues... está bien buena pero ese no es el caso aquí... solo esta pues... ¡No se!

-Shika-chan... -su voz me saco de mi ensoñación y la mire con duda -¿Estas bien? tal vez fui muy... -bese sus labios para que dejara de hablar.

Se sorprendió por el beso pero al cabo de unos instantes me correspondió y abrazo mi cuello con sus brazos. El beso subió de intensidad con cada rose, yo pasaba delicadamente mis manos por su cintura que aun era cubierta por la tela de su vestido...

No sé si sentirme mal o bien... siento que me estoy aprovechando de la situación pero... mi cuerpo ya no responde a mis órdenes, ahora solo se guía por el instinto... por la pasión que me está consumiendo.

Deje sus suaves labios y plante leves besos en su terso cuello y escuche su respiración más agitada...

Con cuidado de no lastimarla acaricie su pierna...iba a continuar hasta que el sonido de alguien tosiendo me provoco mirar en su dirección.

-¿Podrías bajarte de ella? -esa era la molesta voz de Yoshinon ¿porque siempre llega en el peor momento?

Yo no me iba a bajar, pero Rippi al escuchar a su "padre" me empujo y termine en el piso con horrible dolor en el trasero.

-N-NanPapá...yo...

-No te preocupes pequeña- vi como le sonrió de manera paternal y acaricio su mejilla -yo sé que es culpa de esta desnaturalizada mujer -si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría muerta.

-¿Yo? -me levante del piso y la mire con inocencia -yo no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-¿Nada? -me miro molesta -¡Estabas encima de ella! ¡Casi la violas pedazo de mastodonte humano!

-¡Yo no hice nada malo! -la vi con molestia. Yo no hice nada malo, malo si la hubiera forzado o algo parecido.

-Nanpapá, Shika-chan, no discutan -intervino MI angelito y yo solo suspire.

-Bien -hablo Yoshinon -Sera mejor irnos, vámonos -tomo la mano de mi dama y camino a la salida.

-¡Oye, oye! Tú no puedes llevártela -tome la otra mano de Rippi.

-No discutas, no dejare que se quede contigo -la volvió a jalar, pero esta vez si se fueron del departamento.

-Eres una...-estaba a punto de gritarle hasta que sonó mi celular y conteste - ¿bueno?... Si, habla con ella... ¿Que me quiere decir?... ¡No es posible...! ...¡Espera, no cuelgues! -la persona colgó- ¡Maldición! -arroje mi celular contra la pared.

Porque estas cosas me tienen que pasar a mi...-golpee la pared con gran enojo- si vuelve yo... -me dirigí a la ventana y vi como mi ángel subía la camioneta de su "madre" -no podré estar contigo de nuevo... -una amarga lagrima salió de mi mejilla.

 _ **Y eso es todo por hoy.**_

 _ **Lamento no haber actualizado antes u.u no tengo excusa.**_

 _ **Pero espero que les gustara este pequeño capitulo n_n**_

 _ **A la pobre de Shika-chan se le va a complicar las cosas de ahora en adelante, ¿Quién creen que es esa persona misteriosa? ¿Alguna idea?**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vida.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	7. Noche en el bar

- _Oye ¿Qué tienes?_

Esto no es posible… no puede venir…

- _Animalito de la creación, hazme caso_

¿Y si le digo que me iré del país?

-En tres… dos….uno

¿Y si me muero en un accidente místico? No… Rippi se pondría triste y Yoshinon bailaría en mi tumba.

-¡Fuera bombas!

Antes de poder seguir con mis pensamientos suicidas, Yoshinon me golpeo en el hombro con bastante fuerza.

Simplemente suspire y la mire molesta, primero me llaman para decirme que "ella" va a venir a verme y ahora esta mujer enana me pega en el hombro, ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué mi angelito este bailando con un tipo?

-¿Por qué…? –estaba a punto de reclamarle hasta que señalo con su dedo un punto en especifico.

Vi en la dirección que me indico y mi cara de molestia se intensifico. Mi bello ángel de primavera estaba bailando no con un tipo… no… ¡Con dos tipas!

-Antes de que las mates, mira –Yoshinon me tomo del hombro y me hizo ver como tanto Pile como Emitsun ya estaban alejando a mi angelito de esas pirañas come mujeres. –Debes prestar mas atencion, si no estuviéramos nosotras aquí, ten por seguro que Rippi se hubiera ido con o sin ellas. –me dijo con una voz seria pero a la vez preocupada.

-Este… yo… -baje la mirada apenada –yo…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Me miro preocupada – no es normal que estés tan distraída, bueno, más de lo normal.

-Es que… -suspire en un intento de agarrar fuerzas- "ella" vendrá….

Los ojos de Yoshinon se engrandecieron por la sorpresa- ¿Quién le dijo donde vives? ¿Cómo supo que…?

-No lo sé, no lo sé –hice una mueca molesta- no sé a que viene, no entiendo a esa mujer.

-Tal vez solo venga a saludar, con suerte y no es nada malo –dijo en un intento de hacerme sentir mejor. Ella sabe muy bien que esa mujer no viene a saludar… viene a joder mi vida como siempre.

-Tu sabes que no viene a eso –suspire frustrada- Me quiero morir… -baje la mirada.

-Si mueres… –la mire con la esperanza que diría algo alentador- ten por seguro que bailare en tu tumba –sonrió de manera traviesa.

-Eres la peor amiga del mundo –entrecerró los ojos y la miro con fingida molestia- por eso Kusuda-san te va a dejar por una sexy pelirroja –sonrió con malicia.

-Está loca, mi linda Kussun no me dejaría por ninguna pelirroja –se cruzo de brazos.

-Pues no es lo que estoy viendo yo –señale en una dirección fija. La más pequeña miro en esa dirección y frunció el ceño molesta.

Si, ahí estaba, la "inocente" Kusuda-san estaba bailando con una sexy pelirroja con un cuerpazo de los mil dioses. Mi querida mejor amiga casi sacaba humo de las orejas. Como toda buena novia que ella es, fue a donde estaba la "pareja", tomo a Kusada-san por la cintura, la giro y la beso como si no hubiera mañana.

-Yoshinon puede ser algo posesiva –sonreí de lado.

-Nanpapá puede ser algo extraña –esa era la voz de mi querido angelito. Ella estaba al lado mío. -¿Estas bien? Te noto algo distraída.

Suspire levemente y acaricie su cabeza suavemente –estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Si estás bien, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de preocupada? –hasta ella nota que hay algo que no está bien.

-No nada, solo me entere que Yoshinon bailara sobre mi tumba –le dije con la mejor mirada fingida de enojo.

Rio suavemente y yo la mire algo confundida-Nanpapá va a ser la primera en llora, ella te quiere mucho aunque no lo quiera aceptar.

-Me quiere pero muerta, pero bueno –ella volvió a reír. Su sola presencia me calma y me hace olvidar la llegada de "esa".

-Payasa –sonrió y me tomo del brazo- ¿viste a Ucchi?

-No, no la he visto pasar –vi a mi alrededor, pero no la pude ver- no sé porque tengo miedo…

-¡Corre como el viento tiro al blanco, ajua! –y ahí mi temor…. La mencionada estaba bailando arriba de una mesa como una loca borracha.

-Por todo lo bueno y santo de este mundo, ¿Quién la dejo tomar tanto? –mire a Rippi algo asustada.

-No lo sé, pensé que estaba con Mimorin –hablo asustada. Nada bueno salía cuando Ucchi se ponía borracha.

-¡Vamos Mimorin, baila conmigo! –abrí los ojos sorprendida, Mimorin se había subido a la misma mesa a bailar con ella.

-¡Muévela, muévela! –grito Mimorin con una alegría.

Y así bailaron muy pegadas…. Asquerosamente pegadas, los hombres en el bar no podían más que babear como idiotas y estaban tomando videos… hubo más de una erección en ese lugar, eso es seguro.

-Esto no terminara bien…-logre divisar como una fúrica Emitsun tomaba a su novia del brazo y se la llevaba del lugar.

-Y no has visto a Pile-chan –ella señalo como la nombrada jalo a su novia con ira y se la llevaba del lugar.

-Prométeme que tu no haras eso –mire a mi pequeña novia y ella solo sonrió con malicia- No me digas que…

-No prometo imposibles –rio y se fue alejando de mi- te aseguro que puedo mejorar lo que acaba de pasar –se fue de mi lado con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Estoy rodeada de locas –sonreí de lado, pero de inmediato mi sonrisa se desvaneció- no quiero que eso acabe…

Esa mujer no puede venir aquí a arruinar mi vida, no puedo permitírselo, no la dejare… no dejare a mi linda angelito porque en realidad la amo mucho…

 _ **Sé que es algo corto n_nU pero ya se viene lo bueno, una gran disculpa por no actualizar, es que he tenido unos problemas con unas cosas n_nU**_

 _ **Pero intentare actualizar de una a dos veces por semana.**_

 _ **De nuevo una gran disculpa.**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	8. Discucion familiar

Pasaron algunas semanas desde que fuimos las nueve a ese bar…a Ucchi y a Mimorin no les fue tan bien después de su "pequeño baile", sus respectivas novias les dieron un castigo abrumador, solo puedo comentar de que al día siguiente ninguna de las dos podía caminar decentemente… lo dejare a su imaginación.

Por mi parte, lleve a mi dulce dama a su casa sana y salva, claro, no sin antes que Yoshinon me hiciera jurar que no le iba a hacer absolutamente nada. Seré sincera, si intente pasar de un beso pero… no contaba con que Yoshinon la llamaría exactamente cuando le iba a subir el "segundo escalón" ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?

Cambiando el tema a algo más alegre, no he recibido ninguna llamada que indique que "ella" vendrá a la ciudad. Eso es tener suerte, a lo mejor se le olvido o no sé, pero sea cual sea la razón, por mi mejor si no viene.

-¿Ahora porque tienes esa cara de idiota feliz? –pregunto mi mejor amiga.

-Pues soy feliz porque no he recibido ninguna llamada de la bruja –le dije con simpleza mientras le daba un sorbo a mi botella de agua. Pues habíamos terminado un entrenamiento de baile.

-Eso amerita una fiesta –sonrió y choco su botella de agua contra la mía.

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, concuerdo contigo –le correspondí la sonrisa –Para que veas que estoy de buen humor, hoy no te hare ningún tipo de broma.

-¿Enserio? –Me miro incrédula y yo solo asentí enérgicamente –Pues una pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo.

-¿Disculpa? –ahora la incrédula era yo. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Yoshinon se había agachado y un recipiente con crema batida choco contra mi cara.

Apreté mis puños con ira. Ni un maldito día me puede dejar en paz…

-Caíste Shikako –escuche su despreciable carcajada. Yo solo me quede callada con los ojos cerrados –gracias por tu ayuda.

-No es nada, siempre es un placer ayudar a una maestra en bromas–esa era la voz de Soramaru…

-Lo sé, lose, hasta para las bromas soy perfecta- no necesito verla para saber que está moviendo sus brazos como si fuera una reina de belleza.

Soramaru rio- Oye, ¿no es raro que no allá abierto los ojos?

-Eso es cierto, Shikako, ¿estas bien?

De forma lenta fui abriendo mis ojos mientras concentraba toda mi ira en mi puño derecho, hoy correría sangre y seria de esas dos…

-Eh, mi querida compañera –vi como Soramaru se dirigía a Yoshinon- fue un placer conocerte…

-El placer fue todo mío…

-Tienen tres segundos…-con una voz seria fui levantando mi puño lleno de ira.

Ellas comenzaron a correr como si no hubiera mañana, sin más las perseguí por todo el estudio, esas inútiles probarían mi puño.

 _POV Rippi_

-Kussumamá, ¿Por qué Nanpapá es perseguida por Shika-chan? –le pregunte con duda, pues desde la cafetería se veía como corrían esas dos y Soramaru.

-De seguro Nanpapá hizo algo que no debía –dijo con simpleza y le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Ya veo –me quede pensativa- ¿Por qué siempre se persiguen entre ellas?

-Es porque se quieren mucho, aunque no lo admitan.

-¿Y eso no te molesta? –arque la ceja con algo de duda.

-Nop –dijo simplemente- ¿A ti te molesta?

-No en realidad, solo que había escuchado un rumor…

-No me digas, ¿el rumor era de que Nan-chan y Shika-chan habían tenido algun tipo de relación amorosa?

-Este…pues… -me rasque algo nervioso la mejilla.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte –me dio una sonrisa sincera- yo misma me encargue de descubrir la verdad de ese rumor.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo? –mi cara debió ser graciosa porque ella se rio un poco.

-Si, investigue un poco, hable con algunas personas, y la conclusión fue más simple de lo que piensas –me dedico una sonrisa maternal- ellas dos son demasiado idiotas para estar en una misma relación –ante el comentario ambas nos reímos.

-Ya veo, veo –le di un sorbo a mi café- es un alivio no tener que preocuparme por eso.

-¿Verdad que si? En un principio me preocupara que Nanchan me dejara por estar con Shika-chan, pero después me di cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba eso –volvió a reír.

-Cierto, no puedo imaginarme a esas dos siendo "románticas" entre ellas –reí al imaginármelas.

-Exacto, sería una catástrofe mundial.

De nuevo nos reímos, Shika-chan no me dejaría, ni por Nanpapá ni por nadie más.

 _POV Yoshino._

Alguien que me explique ¿¡Porque soy amiga de una loca psicópata!?

Por todos los dioses, ¿Por qué a mí? Yo solo le jugué una inocente broma que no daño a nadie, bueno, aun tiene algunos rastros de crema batida, pero no es nada grave a comparación con lo que ella me ha hecho en el pasado. ¡Me mando al hospital! ¿Cómo quieren que reaccione ante eso?

Ahora esa maldita loca me está siguiendo con un bate de béisbol que sabrán los dioses de donde lo saco, la pobre de Soramaru pereció unos metros atrás por la ira de Shikako y un pie que se le atravesó… ignoro de quien será el pie, pero presiento que Mimo-chan aun no ha olvidado cuando Pai-chan se subió arriba de Soramaru para grabar el comercial…

-¡Si te rindes, te prometo que tu muerte será menos dolorosa! –grito mi agresora desde mi espaldas. Es increíble como es que seguíamos corriendo desde no se cuanto tiempo, esto no le hará ningún bien a mi rodilla…

-¡No dejare de correr! ¡Deja de perseguirme, loca psicópata! –le grite e intente acelerar mi paso. Shikako ya estaba a unos metros o centímetros de mí.

-¡Ahora veras que tan psicópata puedo ser!

Debo correr, correr como si no hubiera mañana.

Gire a la derecha y seguí derecho, si salía del edificio podría vivir para casarme con mi linda Kussun.

Corrí y corrí hasta que fije mi vista en una imponente figura femenina que me hizo detenerme en seco… ella había llegado…

 _POV Shika-chan_

Vi como Yoshinon se había detenido abruptamente, parecía muy seria, así que yo también me detuve al lado de ella.

-¿Por qué dejaste de correr? –le hable pero ella no me respondió –Oye ¿te comió la lengua el gato o que paso? –posicione el bate al lado mío y ella solo señalo un punto enfrente con su dedo índice.

Ahí fue cuando maldecid por no hacerle caso a Yoshinon…

-Ma…madre…-dije entre asustada y sorprendida, no pensé que ella me buscaría en mi zona de trabajo.

-Buenas tardes, hija, Nanjou-san –hablo seria y su mirada era impenetrable.

-B-buenas tardes señora –esa era la voz asustada de Yoshinon. No es la unica que está asustada, yo no puedo decir ni una sola frase coherente.

-Hija, ¿Qué son ese tipo de modales? –Mi madre me miro con esos castaños ojos, su largo cabello se movió en ese pequeño instante- ¿no vas a saludar a tu madre?

Yo solo me encogí en mi posición, de nuevo era esa niña pequeña que regañaba su madre –P-perdón madre, es un placer tenerte aquí –forcé una sonrisa amable e intente que mi voz no saliera rara.

-Pues no lo parece –bufo- ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? –miro el lugar con sus analíticos ojos.

-Nosotras practicamos nuestro baile y nuestro canto para los conciertos que damos –hable de una manera algo más calmada –practicamos desde temprano, ¿verdad, Yoshinon? –le di un leve codazo a mi mejor amiga para que me ayudara con esa mujer.

-¡Si! Si –se puso nerviosa- estamos aquí casi todos los días, a acepción de que alguna tenga otros planes o tengamos días de descanso.

-Ya veo… -se puso pensativa- deberías estar planeando un futuro mejor, esto de ser "seiyuu" o como lo quieras llamar, no suena muy lucrativo que digamos –me miro seria.

-Pero es a lo que quiero dedicarme…-murmure.

-¿Qué dijiste señorita? –esa mirada yo la conozco. Esa mirada de enojo hace que se me erice la piel.

-Nada, nada, solo decía que Yoshino es algo rara, ¿verdad? –volví a mirar a mi mejor amiga.

-Si, si claro, soy muy rara, ¿Kussun? Creo que me hablan, me despido. Fue un placer volver a verla Kubo-san –y como toda una cobarde me abandono. Para esas amigas para que quiera enemigos.

-¿Quién es…Kussun? –me miro con duda.

¿Cómo le dices a tu madre que es la novia de tu mejor amiga?

La mujer de mis pesadillas, la que me arruino una salida en el bar con mis amigas por su llamada, la mujer más homofóbica que he conocido en mi vida…

-Es una amiga de Yoshinon y mía, pero más de Yoshinon –le dije algo nerviosa- " _Son tan, pero TAN amigas que se conocen MUY bien su anatomía" –_ pensé repentinamente, definitivamente no le diría eso.

-Supongo que está bien –se encogió de los hombros sin darle mucha importancia y suspire de alivio- ahora vámonos –me dio la espalda y camino hasta la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos? Madre, yo tengo que practicar, no puedo salir así como si nada –le dije en un tono serio con la esperanza que me tomara enserio.

-Primero es tu madre, señorita –la mirada que me dirigió me helo la sangre.

Resignada y asustada decidí seguirla a donde sea que me llevara…

No sé porque pienso que esto no terminara bien…

 _POV Yoshino_

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Esa bruja se llevo a mi mejor amiga, ni yo la odio tanto como para dejarla con semejante bruja…

-Amor ¿Qué pasa? –mi amada Kussun me pregunto preocupada.

No la culpo, llegue a la cafetería, le robe el café a Pile y me senté en la mesa más lejana para beberlo.

-No es nada es solo que…-desvié mi mirada al café que aun sostenía en mis manos.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? –se sentó al lado mío y me sonrió.

-Eso lo sé pero… -suspire y vi si en la cafetería aun estaba la pequeña Rippi -¿y nuestra pequeña?

-Oh, dijo que buscaría a Shika-chan, como llegaste sola –fruncí el ceño algo molesta- ya dime que pasa, me estas preocupando.

-No es mi intención es que… -jale aire en un intento de obtener valor- Es que ella llego…

-¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas? –me miro con duda.

-La…la madre de Shikako –ella seguía confundida- es una mujer mala y cruel.

-Nan-chan no hables así, es su madre, solo vino a verla.

-No es cierto no lo entiendes –hable desesperada- esa mujer es…

-¿Es…?

-La persona más homofóbica que he conocido en mi vida –recargue mi mano en mi frente –si se entera que Shikako sale con Rippi, quien sabe que podría suceder de eso…

-No seas melodramática –ella rio- ambas son adultas, su madre no tiene jurisdicción en sus decisiones.

Levante la mirada y la mire con miedo- tú no sabes de lo que es capaz esa mujer. Incluso yo le tengo miedo y sabes que eso no es tan normal.

-Si lo pones así…-suspiro- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Pues tenía pensado en…

-¡Kussumamá, Nanpapá! ¿Vieron a Shika-chan? No la encuentro en ningún lugar –la inocente Rippi llego a nuestra mesa.

-No…no la hemos visto –pronuncie nerviosa.

-¿Segura? Los guardias dijeron que antes de que se fuera ella te seguía persiguiendo –ladeo la cabeza con duda.

-Pues estarán equivocando, yo perdí a esa loca psicópata y ya no supe nada de ella –hable con la mayor naturalidad que pude.

-Iré a buscarla entonces, dijeron los guardias que la vieron salir –con una sonrisa se encamino a la salida de la cafetería.

-¡Espera, Rippi! –me apure a detenerla.

-¿Qué pasa? –me miro con inocencia.

-Este…pues…pues… -busque alguna excusa en mi cabeza pero no se me ocurrió alguna.

-Nanpapá y yo te acompañaremos –intervino Kussun- entre las tres será más fácil buscarla –le sonrió con tanta naturalidad.

-Oh, entonces está bien –correspondió su sonrisa y siguió su camino.

-Te debo una…-suspire aliviada.

-Ya me las cobrare –me dio un leve beso en los labios- lo importante es evitar que se encuentre con ellas.

-Entendido –algo mas aliviada la seguí para acompañar a nuestra pequeña.

Shikako, donde sea que estés, reza porque no te encuentre Rippi junto con tu madre.

 _-En algun punto de la ciudad-_

 _POV Shika-chan_

Dejen que les cuente la triste historia donde mi madre suele ser la antagonista. Ella siempre fue una mujer seria, estricta y conservadora. No me era permito decir algun tipo de mala palabra si ella se encontraba cerca, incluso mi padre se divorcio de ella porque siempre iniciaba una escena de celos cada vez que él veía alguna mujer por cuestiones de trabajo. Desde el principio ella había decidido que yo me encargaría de su empresa, cosa que yo me negué y decidí perseguir mi sueño. Nunca le gusto que la contradijeran, por eso me fui de casa. Su casa siempre fue peor que la inquisición, cualquier cosa estaba mal si ella no lo aprobaba.

Tengo entendido que su homofobia empezó… bueno, no sé cuando empezó, dice la leyenda que fue por una desaventura en la preparatoria con alguna relación que tuvo, y no, no sé si la engaño un hombre con otro hombre o si ella había sido "una desviada" como suele decir.

Ya había pensado en la posibilidad de decirle mi "condición" cuando tuviera oportunidad, sé que es homofóbica, pero es mi madre, no puedo ocultarle tantas cosas. Pero el problema siempre fue el cómo decirle las cosas, no es como que llegues a la casa de tu madre y le digas "¡Oye mamá! Soy lesbiana y tengo una novia muy hermosa que amo con todo mi corazón". Me avienta lo primero que tenga enfrente, por eso aun no se lo dije… también por eso me asuste cuando dijo que vendría, ella tiene demasiados contactos y por un berrinche puede arruinar la carrera de mis amigas y la mía.

En la caminata que tuvimos hasta el parque, se mantuvo callada y yo como niña obediente me mantuve atrás de ella… no es miedo, es respeto.

-Entonces, mañana te quiero bien cambiada y presentable, veras a unos ejecutivos de la empresa–me pregunto mi madre con su característico tono seco.

Por fortuna nos habías sentado en unas bancas del parque, porque si no estaría desmayada.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa volver y hacerme cargo de tu compañía –hable con la mayor calma que podía tener en ese momento.

-No te estoy preguntando, es una orden –sentencio.

-Ya te dije que no quiero…-agarre aire- yo ya hice mi camino aquí, tengo una carrera que amo.

-¿Una carrera? Por todos los dioses, tu "carrera" no durara más de 5 años, en cambio si trabajas para mi tendrás varios beneficios.

-Durara lo que tenga que durar, no es asunto tuyo, es mi sueño cantar y hacer felices a las personas.

-¿Es un sueño participar en una serie de desviadas? –la mire confundida- si, ya me entere que tu trabajo es pura porquería lésbica ¿te eduque para que fueras a hacer eso? Pensé que te había enseñado la diferencia entre los genitales masculinos y femeninos.

-No me importa lo que opines, yo seguiré mis sueños y triunfare en ello –la vi de una manera seria.

\- No puedo creer que trabajes en un lugar lleno de mujeres que de seguro están desviadas. –bufo molesta.

Me puede insultar todo lo que quiere, pero con mis compañeras nadie se mete al menos que seamos Yoshinon y yo haciendo una broma.

-¡Por todos los dioses! –Me levante molesta de mi asiento –ellas no tienen la culpa que tú seas una homofóbica sin medida. Ellas son excelentes personas, incluso una malhumorada como tú puede apreciarlo con solo ver uno de nuestros conciertos –espete molesta.

-¡No me levantes la voz! –También se levanto de su asiento- ¡No me importa si son buenas personas o no! ¡No necesito ver "sus conciertos" para saber que todas son unas desviadas, hasta tu amiga Nanjou es así!

-¡Deja de hablar de ellas como si las conocieras! ¡Ellas son mil veces mejor que tú! ¡Si, Yoshinon es rara, pero siempre esta cuando la necesito, no como tú! –grite molesta. Lo bueno que en el parque circulaban pocas personas.

-Y sigues con lo mismo, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…?

Antes de que ella siguiera hablando una pareja de dos jóvenes pasaron enfrente de nosotras. No era algo nuevo, uno más alto que el otro, ambos tomados de las manos…pero…se dieron un beso enfrente de nosotras y después se fueron.

Agradezco que se fueran, si no hubieran terminado tirados en el piso…

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Este mundo está lleno de desviados –señalo a los jóvenes que caminaban sin preocupación alguna.

-¡Ya basta con eso de desviados! ¡Cualquier persona que no esté en tus estándares es un desviado! ¿Qué no sabes que hay otras formas de ser aparte de la tuya?

-No conozco nada así, si no es a mi manera no será de otra –se cruzo de brazos molesta.

-¿Por qué no simplemente te vas y me dejas vivir en paz?

-Porque malgastas nuestro apellido en tus "saliditas"

-¿Y que tiene de malo divertirse? Que tú no lo hayas hecho en tu juventud no es problema mío.

Creo que la deje callada. Ambas nos mirábamos con molestia, tal era la tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Sabía que iba a decir algo, siempre que va a decir algun comentario sarcástico frunció el seño con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Shika-chan!

Por todos los cielos… ¿alguien me odia allá arriba?

Mi cara palideció cuando sentí que unos brazos me tomaban de la cintura –Te estuve buscando, ¿Dónde estabas? –con una sonrisa me beso en los labios suavemente.

-¡Kussun, te dije que la cuidaras!

-¡No es culpa mía, ella corre más rápido que yo!

Esas eran las voces de Yoshinon y su novia…

No cerré los ojos en el beso, vi la cara de mi madre, no sé si era de asqueada o de molesta… lo más seguro es que se armaría la guerra.

-¡KUBO YURIKA! –grito mi madre molesta.

Rápidamente mi angelito se alejo de mi algo asustada y vio a la mujer que estaba enfrente de nosotras.

-Shika-chan ¿Quién es ella? –murmuro con algo de miedo.

-Ella es mí…

-Soy mi madre y ¿tu quien eres? –se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy Riho Lida, la novia de su hija –de manera inocente ofreció su mano a mi madre. La amo mucho, pero a veces no sé como puede ser tan inocente.

Mi madre miro su mano y después a ella. En un acto de mal gusto, propino un golpe a la mano de mi angelito -¿ahora me saliste desviada?

Puse a Rippi atrás de mí para protegerla de esa loca –No soy una desviada, yo la amo y eso me basta –hable seria.

-¿amor? ¡Ja! Como si una niña como tu conociera eso. Vámonos de aquí, te llevare a terapia –me tomo de la mano y yo inmediatamente la aparte –te dije que nos iríamos, no es una pregunta.

-No tienes derecho de opinar en mi vida, ¡soy una adulta! Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de elegir a quien amar y a quien no, debes entender eso –gire levemente mi rostro y le sonreí a mi pequeña dama –ella es mi felicidad, ni tu ni nadie puede alejarme de ella.

-¿Con que prefieres a una…chica que a tu propia madre? –miro la miro con desprecio.

-Al menos ella no me obliga a decidir entre ella o tu –suspire profundamente- mejor vete, no quiero perder el poco respeto que te tengo por hablarle así.

-Tsk, niña tonta, vendrás a mi cuando esa te abandone –giro sobre sus talones y se marcho de mi vista.

Cuando la deje de ver me senté con pesadez en el banco.

-¿Amor, estas bien? –mi angelito me hablo preocupada y yo solo le sonreí de lado.

-Estoy bien, no es nada…

-Oye, ¿estás segura? –esa era la voz de Yoshinon que por fin se había atrevido a acercarse. No la culpo, yo tampoco me hubiera metido en eso.

-Estoy mejor que esa popo de paloma –reí amargamente y baje la cabeza.

-Kussun, Rippi, es mejor que vayan al estudio, yo me quedare con ella.

-Pero amor…

-Hablaremos después, ¿si? –su voz era pausada y calmada. Tras decir eso ellas se fueron, lo sé porque escuche sus pasos –ya se fueron.

Puede que moleste mucho a Yoshinon, pero ella sabe cuando necesito estar sola…o también cuando no quiero que Rippi me vea así.

-¿ahora me dirás la verdad? –hablo preocupada.

-Es que yo… -levante la mirada y vi como el rostro de Yoshinon estaba preocupado- se que ella no es la mejor madre del mundo pero…

-Te duele, lo sé –sonrió levemente- vamos, abrázame –extendió sus brazos.

Aunque lo crean imposible, la abrace con fuerza, hundí mi rostro en el espacio de su cuello y hombro. Llore en su hombro, no podía evitarlo, mi madre nunca fue buena, pero aun a pesar de todo la quiero y me duele como se tornaron las cosas…

-No le digas de esto a nadie, ¿si? No quiero que mi reputación se vaya por el caño –escuche como rio y yo me aleje de su hombro.

-Yo no diré nada…no quiero que después piensen que me gustan las lolis –bromee mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

-Ya quisieras –saco la lengua y me sonrió- ¿ya mejor?

-Solo un poco, no es que des mucho confort que digamos –me golpeo el hombro- ni cuando estoy dolida dejas de golpearme –entrecerré los ojos para mirarla con fingida molestia.

-Es eso o que te pongas a llorar como una nenita mimada.

-¿Nenita mimada dices? –arque la ceja y ella asintió –tienes suerte de que este cansada, porque si no te estaría persiguiendo y te molería a golpes.

-No me alcanzarías ni aunque quisieras.

-Mejor cállate, rodilla de vidrio –le saque la lengua.

-Eso fue ofensivo –frunció el ceño y yo solo reí -¡no te rías de mi dolor!

-No me rio, solo me divierto contigo –solté varias carcajadas.

-¡Eres una…!

-Gracias Yoshinon –le sonreí- gracias por estar conmigo aunque fuera de lejos, se que peleamos y todo, pero en realidad aprecio tu amistad.

-Idiota…-desvió la mirada apenada.

-¿Eh? ¿Será que la gran Nanjou Yoshino se avergonzó? –la mire con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Ja! Ahora me resultaste tsundere, deja que se entere tu mujer –volví a reír fuertemente.

-Prefiero que estés deprimida, así no me molestas tanto –frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy tan magnífica que hasta deprimida te molesto.

Entre risas y bromas, el dolor se fue un poco, claro que me duele que mi madre no me acepte, pero tampoco podía dejar que insultara a mi novia. Eso ni Yoshinon lo permite, es más, ni Soramaru lo permite…

 ** _Bien, ese es la actualización del día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado n_n_**

 ** _Un pequeño aviso para los que siguen Flor de acacia, entiendo que quieran el siguiente capítulo, pero tengo que actualizar también otros fic que tengo pendientes, por favor, sean pacientes, lo más probable es que la próxima semana actualice el último capítulo de la introducción._**

 ** _Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n_**


	9. Un regalo para Yoshinon

_**Dos años después**_

Es increíble que ya hayan pasado dos años desde que mi madre me dejo de hablar. Si bien nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor, ella me llamaba de vez en cuando y yo a ella…Ahora, ni cuando fui a visitarla por su cumpleaños me quiso abrir la puerta. Sé que estuve mal en ocultarle las cosas, pero ella estaba peor por juzgarme y peor aún, herir a mis seres queridos. Sé que algun día mi madre entenderá mi situación, algun día…

Aun así, dos años parecieron volar, todo paso muy rápido. Pero cada momento lo disfrute con creces. Desde casi besar a mi angelito en el escenario del sexto live, darle ánimos a Emitsun para que no se rindiera con respecto a Ucchi, después…el glorioso día en el que comencé a vivir con mi Rippi…fue, un día que nunca olvidare.

 _Flashback_

 _-¡Ven a vivir conmigo! –grito mi bella dama con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas- S-sé que es algo temprano, pero….las demás están viviendo con sus parejas…y… ¡yo quiero vivir contigo!_

 _-Mi angelito –sonreí enternecida y la tome entre mis brazos- claro, yo encantada de vivir contigo._

 _-¿Enserio? –me vio con sus lindos ojitos._

 _-Claro, ¿Por qué mentiría al respecto? –le sonreí ampliamente y comencé a dar le vueltas mientras la abrazaba_

 _-¡Shika-chan, calmada! –grito divertida mientras se aferraba a mi cuello._

 _-Nop, estoy feliz~ -seguí dándole vueltas unos segundos más y después pare- es culpa tuya por darme tan buenas._

 _-Siempre es lo mismo contigo –sonrió ampliamente y beso mi mejilla- me alegro que Nanpapá me diera permiso._

 _-Espera… ¿Yoshinon, te dio permiso? –la vi confundida y ella solo rio levemente._

 _-Sip, pregúntale y te dirá sus razones._

 _Fin del flashback._

Ese día me acerque a mi mejor amiga para preguntarle la razón de su cambio tan drástico, pero ella simplemente me sonrió y me dijo "te la debía". Y así se fue.

El cambio tan drástico de Yoshinon me recordó a las anomalías de Emitsun con Ucchi…

 _Flashback._

 _-Oye, Emitsun, ¿Qué tienes? –le pregunto Yoshinon algo preocupada._

 _Ambas nos dirigíamos sin prisa a tomar un rico café, pero al pasar por el parque nos encontramos con una muy deprimida Emitsun que no dejaba de ver el celular mientras estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque. Fue entonces cuando nos acercamos a ella y le preguntamos por su estado._

 _-Nada…-murmuro afligida._

 _-No debe ser nada si te pone así de deprimida- me senté al lado de ella con una sonrisa._

 _-Es que…-levanto de a poco la mirada- creo que Ucchi está deprimida…_

 _-No puede ser…-hablo Yoshinon sin podérselo creer._

 _-Emitsun, querida, no existen esas cosas de "telepatía entre parejas" –le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- cosas así solo pasan en las telenovelas._

 _-Así lo siento yo…-suspiro con tristeza y volvió a bajar la mirada._

 _-No puedo creer que pienses eso –suspire y vi a mi mejor amiga- Yoshinon, ¿tu que opinas?_

 _-Pues, es posible…yo una vez me sentí deprimida cuando Aina…_

 _-¡Cállate Yoshinon! ¡Me niego a pensar que eso existe! –tome mi teléfono y le marque a Ucchi._

 _Escuchaba y escuchaba el timbre del teléfono, y al final ella contesto- ¿Ucchi?_

 _-Hola…-escuche su voz deprimida._

 _-¿Qué tienes? –arque mi ceja confundida._

 _-Estoy deprimida…_

 _-¿La razón…? –pregunte de manera pausada mientras veía como mi mejor amiga intentaba levantarle el animo a Emitsun._

 _-Es que…ya no tengo cheesecake en mi casa…-su voz era pausada y cansada._

 _-Ya veo…-le colgué sin importarme su contestación._

 _Vi a Yoshinon y despues a Emitsun- todo indica que si esta deprimida- hable sorprendida- todo por un cheesecake- sonreí levemente._

 _-¿Qué quieres hacer? –mi mejor amiga se levanto de la banca cuando vio mi sonrisa._

 _-Iré por un cheesecake, tú cuida a Emitsun –chocamos puños y salí corriendo por mi objetivo._

 _Agradecí mi condición física, si mandaba a Yoshinon de seguro no llega, pero lo bueno que corro muy rápido._

 _Corrí veloz mente a una pastelería cerca, compre un cheesecake y volví a correr a la casa de Ucchi. Cuando llegue toque la puerta, ella abrió, en verdad se veía muy deprimida._

 _-¿Si? –hablo pausadamente._

 _-Te traje esto –le enseñe el pastel y su mirada cambio, ahora brillaba._

 _-¡Gracias, Shika-chan! –Dijo eufórica- ¿quieres pasar a comerlo?_

 _-No hay de que, deja hago una llamada –le sonreí y le marque a Yoshinon- Informe de daños._

 _-Acaba de saltar de la banca con una gran sonrisa- hablo con cierta risa en su voz- creo suponer que le llevaste el paste._

 _-Claro, ahora está muy feliz –reí levemente- ven junto con Emitsun, así comeremos ese pastel._

 _-La llevare cuando deje de… ¡espera! ¡Emitsun, cálmate! ¡No me jales! –colgó._

 _Reí con más fuerza, lo más seguro era que Emitsun había escuchado y la estaba jalando para llegar a la casa de Ucchi rápidamente._

 _-¿Por qué te ríes? –pregunto Ucchi con una mirada inocente._

 _-Por nada –le sonreí con alegría y pase a su casa- tendremos compañía dentro de poco, te ayudare a poner el café._

 _Aunque confundida, igual me sonrió y ambas avanzamos dentro de su casa para preparar el café._

 _Fin del flashback_

Desde aquel día, veo la relación de pareja de otra manera, una más cómica a decir verdad. Aunque yo nunca he sentido eso cuando Rippi se deprime…de primera instancia, aun la sigo llamando por su apodo ¿La razón? Me gusta decirle así, pero eso se los explicare en otra ocasión.

Por mientras, le seguiré haciendo la vida imposible a mi mejor amiga, desde que todo lo de Love Live! Termino, la he visto algo triste y decaída, pero por eso tiene una buena y encantadora mejor amiga para arruinar…digo…para hacerla reír.

Aunque no lo crean, esa hija de la mala vida, es un año más vieja este día, aun no lo puedo creer, con su cara de veinteañera, cualquiera pensaría que Kussun es la asaltacunas y que se la robo del seno de su madre.

Son tantos los recuerdos que hemos vivido juntas, desde peleas hasta cantar juntas en un mismo escenario. Las palabras me faltarían para agradecer su amistad y los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntas.

Aunque no lo parezca, si le he dicho a Yoshinon cuando la aprecio, claro que fue en una noche de copas, ¡pero igual cuenta!

 _Flashback_

 _-YOSHINON, MI AMOR~ -dije un pequeño canto- ¿ya te he dicho cuanto te amo, canija chavala?_

 _-Claro~ mi vida, mi mujercita –ella poso su mano sobre mi cadera mientras caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad._

 _Lo bueno es que eran pasadas de las tres de la mañana, no había mucha gente en la calle o eso es lo que recuerdo._

 _-Yoshinon, ¿Por qué te amo tanto, canija chavala? –ambas seguíamos caminando, intentando mantener la estabilidad en cada movimiento- aunque no te lo diga, tu eres mi mejor amiga, te amo mucho~_

 _-Yo también te amo, hija de la buena vida –rio sonoramente- ven, deja te doy un besote –me tomo del cuello, me bajo a su nivel y me planto un gran y sonoro beso en la mejilla._

 _-Así me gusta~ ¡ahora yo! –La sujete de la cintura y eleve hasta mi nivel para darle ese tan esperado beso en la mejilla- mira, que te besaría en los labios si no fuera porque…_

 _-¿¡SI NO FUERA PORQUE!?_

 _No sé si era por el efecto del alcohol o por la emoción del momento. Pero juro haber escuchado la voz del mismísimo Satanás. Aun después de ese día, sigo sin saber que paso en realidad, solo recuerdo despertar en el regazo de Rippi con un tremendo dolor de cuerpo. Tenía moretones en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Incluso, cuando le llame a Yoshinon para saber como estaba, ella tampoco se acordaba de lo que había pasado e incluso había despertado en las mismas condiciones que yo._

 _Fin del flashback_

Por esa y muchas cosas mas ¿Adivinen quien recibirá una broma de cumpleaños? ¡Yoshinon! Se lo merece, es mi mejor amiga, me acompaña en el bien y en el mal, merece un buen regalo de cumpleaños, ¿Qué mejor que una broma?

-Oye~ Yoshinon~ -le grite alegre mientras ella se acercaba a mi posición.

-Me alegra verte –dijo con una sonrisa genuina.

-Lo mismo digo, cumpleañera –le di un fuerte abrazo- ¿Qué se siente ser un año más anciana?

-Ya te lo dije, soy como el vino, mientras más pasa el tiempo, mas buena me pongo –agrego en broma con una leve risita.

-Esa ni tú te la crees –golpe su hombro amistosamente.

Ay pequeña Nanjolno, hasta pena me da hacer la broma.

-¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunte mientras tomábamos asiento en la cafetería donde ya estaban servidos nuestras bebidas que había pedido con antelación.

-Bien, con mucho trabajo, pero bien –me dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un trago de su café- ¿Qué tal tu?

-Pues ahora vivo con Rippi –le dije con alegría- gracias a que misteriosamente intercediste por mí.

-Bueno, te la debía. Tú le dijiste a Aina que estaba contigo cuando en realidad estaba con Sato-kun para componer unas canciones.

-Aun no entiendo porque no le dijiste la verdad ese día –tome un trago de mi café y reí levemente- me sorprende que no te matara cuando te descubrió.

-No lo hizo porque la canción era para ella –acompaño mi risa- pero sin ti, de seguro estaría enterrada tres metros bajo tierra por la paliza que me hubiera metido Aina.

-Mira, que estas mejor que Emitsun –reí con un poco más de fuerza al recordar la situación de la nombrada.

-Cierto, ¿Cómo va con eso de conseguir el dinero? –pregunto con cierta burla.

-Va tan bien como tu haciendo ejercicio. No lleva mucho proceso –sonreí con burla y tome de mi café.

-Pero que cruel eres ¿te lo han dicho?

-Muchas veces, principalmente tu –le dije con burla- pensé que ya lo sabías.

-No sé porque te sigo en tus bromas –frunció levemente el ceño, pero después sonrió.

-Porque me amas, esa es tu explicación.

-No tanto como a Aina, eso ten lo por seguro.

-¿Así? –Sonreí de manera traviesa mientras ella me veía confundida- deberías amarme, incluso jurarme lealtad eterna.

-¿La razón?

-Por el material que tengo –ella se veía aun mas confundida- Me han dicho que has hecho unos conciertos con Nana Mizuki, ¿es verdad?

-Si, es junto con otras chicas, ¿pasa algo con ella? –su mirada parecía más confundida. Perfecto.

-No pasa nada, pero, me han dicho que eres una de las parejas canon en ese anime.

-Shirabe lo es, junto con Kiri-chan –ladeo la cabeza confundida- ya mejor dime que está pasando, me está dando miedo esa sonrisa tan extraña que tienes.

-Pues, en los conciertos estas muy pegada junto con la seiyuu de "Kiri-chan" –mi sonrisa se estaba ensanchando.

\- ¿Kayano Ai? –pregunto desconcertada y yo asentí- pues si, Ai-san y yo tenemos varias canciones como _Zababa_. Pero aun no entiendo tu sonrisa de pervertida pedófila.

-¿Recuerdas a Hikasa Yoko? –le pregunte mientras observaba atentamente sus reacciones.

-Si, ella también ha estado en esos conciertos junto conmigo y otras compañeras –siguió desconcertada mi buena y tonta mejor amiga.

-Pero como que no te dejaba de agarras la espalda el transcurso del concierto –saque mi celular y le enseña los fotos donde Hikasa Yoko no dejaba de tocarle la espalda en una canción llamada _"Arigatou" wo Utai Nagara"._

 _-_ La canción trata de mantener los lazos y de lo valioso que son, se supone que debemos mostrar lo cercanas que somos, ¿Qué esperabas? –hablo como si fuera yo fuera una retrasada.

-Pues a Ai-san no la toco en todo el concierto y a ti pues…no te dejo de soltar, parecía chicle contigo –reí al ver su cara molesta- no te enojes, es verdad.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No puedo quitar su mano en medio de los conciertos, se vería mal. A parte, ella estaba cantando con la mano izquierda y yo estaba a su derecha, no podía agarrar a Ai-san al menos que tuviera algun tipo de poder.

-¿Entonces te gusto? –pregunte en un tono burlón.

-Claro que no idiota, que ella sea afectiva no significa que me guste o algo así –"aclaro" levemente molesta.

-Tengo entendido que le tienes prohibido a Kussun ver esos conciertos –saque mi celular en busca de mi objetivo- ¿puedo saber la razón?

-Pues…no quiero que Aina se enoje por celos o algo así, lo que menos quiero es que se moleste…

-¿Entonces te enojarías si le envió una video a Kussun de cómo te acercas a esa chica?

-No serias capaz…

Pobre Yoshinon, no importa de dónde lo vea, ella es muy cómica cuando se lo propone. Esa cara de asustada es épica.

-Sabes que lo hare –alce mi celular para que lo viera. En él se reproducía una canción llamada _"Edge Works of Goddess"- en esta canción también se te ve muy pegada a Ai-san~_

-Si tú lo haces…yo…-también saco su celular y después sonrió- si tú lo haces, yo le mando esto a Rippi –me enseño en su celular una imagen que decía "Shikako, fotos exclusivas 2012"

-¿Son fotos? Por Dios, Rippi ya ha visto esas fotos, las tiene en su celular-hable con completa seguridad.

-Si pero… ¿ha visto las foto…sales desnuda? –esas dos últimas palabras las murmuro con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste? –mis mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Esas fotos formaron parte de un gran error, hasta donde sé, se habían destruido las fotos, parece que me equivoque…

-Digamos que tengo mis contactos –me guiño el ojos y se incorporo con el celular en mano- con un solo botón podría mandárselas a Rippi.

-Lo mismo digo –la desafié con la mirada. Si ella jugaba duro yo también lo haría- bórralas fotos y yo no mandare el video.

-Primero borra el video y yo borro las fotos –hablo de manera seria.

Ambas nos encontrábamos en un reto de miradas, conocía a Yoshinon, ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, pero yo tampoco lo haría.

Ignoro cuanto tiempo nos habíamos quedado viendo, pero parecieron horas. Ninguna daría su brazo a torcer, tenía que pasar algo para que alguna actuara, y eso fue lo que paso. Un mesero me dio un empujón en la espalda y no pregunten como, pero envié el video a su destino. Yoshinon vio eso y también envió las fotos a mi angelito.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no escuche las disculpas del mesero, solo veía a mi mejor amiga sorprendida y ella me miraba de igual manera.

-Sabes…-por fin hablo- creo que…debí el borrar las fotos-suspiro hondamente- hoy…moriré y eso que es mi cumpleaños.

-Mañana mandare flores a tu tumba –dije con una sonrisa derrotada- ¿Por qué seremos tan idiotas?

-Porque nos gusta serlo- ella imito mi sonrisa- Iré a ver a Aina, es mejor enfrentar esto con la frente en algo.

Al igual que ella, yo también me levante de mi asiento y pague nuestras bebidas- ¿te veré otro día? –le pregunte preocupada.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti –coloco su mano sobre mi hombro para sonreírme con pesadez- suerte, Shikako,

-Lo mismo digo, Yoshinon.

Ambas partimos del café a nuestros respectivos hogares, tal vez no regresaríamos o hablaríamos como es debido, pero ambas afrontaríamos nuestras tonterías como las mujeres responsables que somos.

 _POV Nan-chan_

¡No es posible que esa idiota hiciera eso! No, no, no. Espero que mi pequeña Rippi la haga sufrir de alguna manera.

Hacerme eso el día de mi cumpleaños... ¡eso si es pasarse! Lo más probable es que Aina me haga dormir en el baño...aun recuerdo la última vez que dormí hay, termine con un resfriado infernal por todo la maldita gotera de la regadera.

Pero bien, me haré responsable de mis actos como la persona mayor que soy, abriré esa puerta y la enfrentare.

Abrí la puerta con valentía, pero en ese mismo instante me arrepentí-¡Aina, mi amor! -grite con voz nerviosa mientras corría hasta el sofá y me arrodillaba frente a ella- ¡Perdóname, fue la idiota, no yo!

¿Que? A ustedes también se les iría la valentía si la vieran a la cara. Es como un perro apunto de atacar, con los colmillos asomándose por su labio, esa aura amenazante, y mirada de miedo.

-Háblame amor, no soporto que me mires así -suplique aun de rodillas- Aina, yo te juró que...

-¿Qué me juras, Yoshino? -temblé ante su voz- ¿me explicaras esto? -alzo su teléfono, mostrándome el vídeo que hace poco había visto.

-No, no es nada, enserio -intente excusarme- solo fue un live, la canción era de amor y amistad, no podía apartarla, se vería mal.

-¿Porque me lo ocultaste? -hablo con esa tenebrosa voz.

-P-Porque no quería que te preocuparas –trague saliva cuando carraspeo- amor, seamos sinceras, no tiene nada de malo, solo Yoko-san solo me toco la espalda y Ai-san solamente seguía la canción como yo. No tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad? –La vi con una nerviosa sonrisa- ¿verdad?

-Exacto, no tiene nada de malo –se levanto del sofá y se encamino a la cocina- no tiene nada de malo, nada de malo- seguía repitiendo eso de forma lenta, como si lo analizara.

-¿Aina? –me levante del piso y me dirigí a la cocina- estas molesta –afirme cuando la escuche bufar- Aina, por favor, perdóname, no quería…

-No querías ocultármelo, pero lo viste pertinente y lo hiciste –suspiro hondamente y me vio con los brazos cruzados- No entiendes porque estoy molesta, ¿verdad?

-No, la verdad no…-confesé con el miedo a un buen sartenazo- no entiendo porque te enojas, no hice nada malo ni inapropiado.

-El problema es ese –dijo en un suspiro cansado.

-¿Eh? –Ladee la cabeza- ¿entonces porque…?

-Me molesta el hecho que pensaras que ocultarme algo así me molestaría –no cavia en mi la cara de confusión- Yoshino, las parejas deben tenerse confianza, ¿si o no?

-Si –hable con precaución.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué ocultarme algo tan simple? –Pregunto lentamente- ¿no se supone que ya habíamos pasado ese tiempo donde me ocultabas cosas simples?

-Tienes razón –con una mueca, rasque atrás de mi nuca- lo lamento, no debí ocultarte algo tan tonto como eso.

-¿Y de verdad lo sientes? –como odio que use ese tono de seriedad conmigo. Me hace sentir como una niña chiquita.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, es enserio –la vi con toda la sinceridad del mundo- hare cualquier cosa que me pidas para compensar el mal rato que te he hecho pasar.

-¿Lo que sea? –arqueo la ceja.

-Lo que sea –dije segura.

-Entonces tengo algo que pedirte, y seré buena, ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños –con gracia, salió de la cocina y yo la seguí como perrito.

-No importa lo que sea, lo hare –sonreí ampliamente al saber lo que me esperaba.

-Espero que mantengas esa actitud –con una leve sonrisa ambas entramos a la habitación.

 _30 minutos después_

-Aina…

-¿Si, amor~?

-¿¡Porque tengo un traje de maid!?

No sé porque pensé que ese encuentro en nuestra habitación terminaría de otra manera. Una tarde de pasión, amándonos como nunca, festejaría mi cumpleaños sobre su cuerpo, ¡pero no! Solo me sometió contra la cama, me desvistió y me puso ese ridículo traje de sirvienta. ¡Al menos me hubiera dejado ser la activa! Ni por ser mi cumpleaños me deja ser la de arriba… ¡no quería ser la domada!

-Es tu castigo mi vida –pronuncio con burla mi ahora no tan amable novia mientras se acostaba en el sofá- tu dijiste que harías lo que sea por tener mi perdón.

-Lo dije pero…-suspire al verla acostada- al menos pensé que tendrías mas consideración por ser mi cumpleaños.

-La tengo, antes di que no te obligue a dormir en el baño –se encogió de los hombros- ahora, que empiece el show- aclaro su garganta y aplaudió- Hermosa maid Yoshino-chan, tráeme una soda de la nevera, ¡chop,chop!

Tiene suerte que la ame tanto como para no gritarle o mandarla por un tubo. Tuve que ir por la bendita soda y se la di con la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo.

-Su soda, mi ama –hable con clara molestia- ¿algo más?

-Por ahora no, gracias –dijo con desdén y se dispuso a ver la televisión- anda, ve a limpiar o algo así.

Arremedando sus últimas palabras en murmuros irreconocibles, me fui a ver que limpiaba en la casa.

No saben como maldije a Shikako en esos momentos, cada labor de la casa se la dedicaba a ella: Lavar los platos se volvió divertido cuando imagine su cara en cada uno mientras los tallaba con ira, hasta sacudir el polvo de los muebles se volvía interesante cuando imaginaba a ella como objeto de mis azotes. Esa mujer, me las pagaría, eso era seguro.

¡Ni por ser mi cumpleaños tengo un descanso!

Al menos merezco un pastel o algo así, pero no, lo único que recibo son ordenes de limpieza, ¡no soy una chacha! Pero así fue como logre conseguir el perdón de mi amada….

-Ni que hacerle –suspire por enésima vez en el día mientras terminaba de limpiar la estufa- al menos la casa quedo muy limpia.

-Eso es cierto –me asuste por el tenue murmuro que azotaba mi oreja en esos momentos.

-¿K-Kussun? –no pude ni preguntar o hacer algo cuando sus brazos ya me tenían con sujeta y sin planes de soltarme.

-Mi linda maid, has hecho un gran trabajo hoy, mereces un premio –siguió murmurando con esa delicada voz- ¿Cómo podre pagarte por tu arduo trabajo?

-E-Eh, pues –no podía hablar, no solo por lo sonrojada, si no por lo avergonzada que estaba en ese momento.

¡Esa pervertida no dejaba de acariciar mis piernas! Malditas faldas…

-Creo que se como –di un respingo cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello- ¿quieres…? –comenzó a incitarme con esa tentativa voz.

-P-pues…si –fue lo único que pude decir en el estado en el que estaba.

-Entonces le daré el mejor regalo a mi amada maid –con eso dicho, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la habitación.

A decir verdad…no fue un mal cumpleaños después de todo, no les daré los detalles, pero, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Ahora me pregunto, ¿Cómo le fue a Shikako con su pequeño "angelito"?

 _ **Ya han pasado millones de años desde que actualice este fic, así que me dije, ¿Cuándo vas a subir el próximo capítulo? Entonces, recordé el cumpleaños de la chávelo japonesa Nanjou Yoshino, así que subí el capitulo justo en honor a esa hermosa mujer~**_

 _ **¿Qué piensan que le pasara a la pobre de Shikako? Tal vez le caiga mágicamente un meteorito y se ahorre el regaño de la inocente de Rippi jaja.**_

 _ **Pd: para los que no conozcan el anime y a sus respectivas seiyuus tanto Hikasa Yoko, Kayano Ai y Nana Mizuki son seiyuu en el anime Senki Zesshou Symphogear, donde también hacen live y toda la cosa.**_ _**El cual está estrenando cuarta temporada y está muy bueno por..su trama y buenas canciones, obvio por eso, no por las seiyuu ni porque los personajes estén bien dibujados y llamen la atencion… (Aparte de eso, también tiene buena historia, algo confusa, pero buena)**_

 _ **Ahora si es todo de mi parte, Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	10. Ay Rippi

Quiero que algo quede sumamente claro, ¡YO NO SOY MIEDOSA! Me considero una persona valiente cual león, leal como perro, y adorable como un conejo. ¡Pero no soy tan asustadiza como uno!

Ahora se preguntaran, ¿Qué hacia dormida en la tina de mi baño, a oscuras, y con una maldita gotera en el lavabo? Es sencillo, cuando llegue a mi departamento, con un hermoso ramo de flores y chocolates…solamente recibí una bofetada y la orden de que viviría en la tina hasta que fuera personada por Rippi.

Por los dioses, había llegado al departamento a las dos de la tarde, y ya eran las ocho de la noche…el lado positivo es que al menos me dejo barritas para que pudiera comer algo, ¡pero aun así! ¡Me iba a disculpar, ya tenía todo planeado, hasta había elaborado un discurso emotivo sobre mis sentimientos por ella!

Seguía sin saber que era peor en esos momentos, la insoportable gotera o el mensaje de Yoshinon que llego justo cuando me estaba acostando en la tina.

 _ **Yoshinon:**_ _¡Hey, cara de sapo! ¿Adivina a quien perdonaron?_

 _ **Shikako:**_ _No puede ser… ¿¡Como lo hiciste!?_

 _ **Yoshinon:**_ _No te lo voy a decir B-)_

 _ **Shikako:**_ _…Fuiste su sirvienta, ¿Verdad?_

 _ **Yoshinon:**_ _¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no…!_

 _ **Shikako:**_ _Lo fuiste, maldita tramposa, ¡debieron castigarte como a mí!_

 _ **Yoshinon:**_ _¡No es mi culpa que…!_

 _ **Yoshinon:**_ _Espera…_

 _ **Yoshinon:**_ _¡Rippi te castigo! ¡Tómala por pervertida y entrometida!_

 _ **Shikako:**_ _¡Cállate, enana poco pecho!_

 _ **Yoshinon**_ _: Enana poco pecho, pero durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama ;)_

 _ **Shikako:**_ _A veces me gustaría odiarte…_

 _ **Yoshinon:**_ _Pero no puedes, me amas 3 y no te culpo, ¿Quién no me amaría?_

 _ **Shikako:**_ _¿tu ex?_

 _ **Yoshinon:**_ _Sabes que no tuve un ex e_e_

 _ **Shikako**_ _: Pero si tuvieras no te querría para nada. Hasta cierto punto me da pena Kussun, ¿tener que aguantarte? Eso es amor o está loca la chica xD_

 _ **Yoshinon:**_ _¡Al menos yo si estoy en una cama! No como tú, jirafa humana que duerme en una tina con gotera en el lavabo._

 _ **Shikako:**_ _¿Cómo sabes que…?_

 _ **Yoshinon:**_ _Mi tonta mejor amiga, he ido a tu departamento más de una vez. Sé muy bien que tienes una gotera._

 _ **Yoshinon:**_ _Sin contar que yo fui la que la causo…_

 _ **Shikako:**_ _¿¡Fuiste tú!? ¡Mañana veras, pedazo de animal humano!_

 _ **Yoshinon**_ _: como si te fuera a acompañar :p_

 _ **Shikako:**_ _Pues lo haras, ¡o me encargare de enterrarte en las profundidades de infierno!_

 _ **Shikako:**_ _Me voy…_

 _ **Yoshinon:**_ _¿Qué? ¿Se te acabaron las burlas?_

 _ **Shikako:**_ _No, es que ya viene Rippi. Adiós._

 _Escrito eso, deje el celular para fijar mi atencion en la mujer que tanto amaba._

-¿Amor? –Hable temerosa mientras ella, con un rostro solemne se sentó en la orilla de la tina- ¿sigues…sigues enojada?

-No realmente –dijo lentamente mientras un suspiro salía de su labio- solo fue la impresión del momento.

-De veras lo lamento, no fue mi intención ocultarte esas fotos es que…-tome valor de lo más profundo de mi cuerpo y la vi con gran arrepentimiento- nunca quise que esas fotos salieran a las luz. Me las tome cuando era muy joven e inexperta. No te conté nada porque es una parte de mi pasado que me gustaría dejarlo ahí, donde nadie más lo vea…

Después de mi confesión, me había sentido aliviada, como si me quitara un peso de encima. Pero, pese a esa sensación de libertad, los ojos de mi amada seguían viéndome sin expresión alguna. No sabía si me golpearía o no, pues lo único que hizo fue levantarse de la orilla de la tina y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

Y desde esa distancia, dándome la vista de su espalda- te espero en el comedor, es hora de la cena- con eso dicho, se encamino a la cocina.

Al principio estaba confundida, pero después de unos segundos me levante de la tina, apresure el paso para alcanzarla, e hice algo de lo que no me arrepiento. La tome de la mano, la gire, la atraje hasta mi, y le plantee un beso en sus finos labios.

¡Pero como extrañaba esos labios! La sensación de rozarlos era el paraíso, dejarlos se volvía un calvario que no estaba dispuesta a pasar en ese momento. Así que, con delicadeza, recargue su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana, tome sus manos que amenazaban con tocarme y las aprisione por encima de su cabeza, y con mi mano libre tome posesión de su cintura. Con esa mano en su cintura y mi cuerpo presionando el suyo, no habría forma en la que se liberara de mi posesivo beso. ¿Qué? Dije que lo hice de manera delicada, denme puntos por intentarlo.

Las veces que nos faltaban el aire, lo recuperábamos de manera milagrosa y volvíamos a nuestro asunto. En veces ella besaba mi cuello e incluso lo mordía, yo hacía lo mismo, pero tenía mucho más libertad que ella en ese aspecto, pues en ningún momento deje mi dominante posición sobre ella.

Un fuerte carraspeo resonó en la habitación-¿Por qué siempre te tengo que encontrar en esa posición?

Esa voz… ¿¡Porque mi madre siempre tiene que llegar en momentos tan inoportunos!? Principalmente… ¿¡Porque esta la maldita puerta abierta!?

Aunque no lo crean, no solté a mi amada Rippi. Deje de besarla, eso es cierto, pero por si acaso, la coloque atrás de mi por si algo pasaba.

-Madre –hable con la mayor autoridad que pude. No me podía dar el lujo de verme débil, no en ese momento.

-Hija lesbiana –solo le faltaba la cola para parecer una verdadera víbora- Riho-san –a diferencia de cómo me saludo, a mi angelito la vio con una leve sonrisa amable. Esto no pinta nada bueno.

-Es un placer verla, Señora –esa era dulce voz de mi novia- llega algo tarde, la esperábamos a las cuatro.

-Lo lamento, tuve una junta administrativa.

-Está bien, aun no cenamos, ¿gusta cenar con nosotras?

-No quiero molestar, solo venía a decir unas cosas.

-¿Disculpa? –las vi con una cara de enorme confusión- ¿de que me perdí? ¿Desde cuándo parecen amigas?

No entendía la situación, no podía más que alejarme un poco de mi angelito para verla como sonreía calmadamente.

-Lo lamento, quería avisarte de la situación. –Rippi comenzó a hablar sin una pisca de duda en su cara.

-No tienes que darle explicaciones, Riho-san. –Intervino mi madre, que con una mirada sin expresión se acerco a nosotras- vine a pedirte que me veas mañana en el café donde solíamos hablar, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Pedirme? ¿Me estas pidiendo salir contigo? –la vi aun mas confundida. Desde que tenía uso de razón, mi madre nunca me pidió permiso para nada, siempre era su voluntad.

-¿Sabes o no? –pregunto con fuerza a lo que yo solo asentí- bien, nos vemos mañana. Riho-san, buenas noches –con una reverencia de cabeza, se fue de mi departamento cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Ya cuando mi madre se fue, vi con molestia a mi angelito-¿Qué fue eso? –le dije con una severa voz- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi madre vendría?

Ella solamente se encogió de los hombros y se encamino a la cocina.

-Rippi, quiero la verdad –tome su mano para detenerla, pero ella solamente se giro a verme con una sonrisa.

-Tu solo habla con ella, te sorprenderá lo que te tiene que decir –con eso dicho, se soltó de mi agarre y se fue directo a la cocina- ven, la cena esta lista.

Yo…no pude dormir esa noche, me consumía la curiosidad de lo que quería hablar mi madre. Aun en la cena no pude ni comer, ni se diga dormir, mientras mi linda angelito dormía yo estaba dando vueltas por el apartamento como leona enjaulada. Hable del tema con Yoshinon que muy amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme, sería mi refuerzo como la otra vez.

Solo los dioses sabían lo que me esperaba con esa malvada mujer.

 _A la mañana siguiente cerca del café_

-Yoshinon…

-¿Sip?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro que puedes, jirafa humana.

-Entonces lo hare –con una gran mueca y el puño cerrado comenzó a bufar- ¿¡Porque rayos trajiste a esas dos en un momento tan importante como este!?

Mi enojo no era para menos, la tonta de Yoshinon había traído como "refuerzo" a Pile-chan y a Mimorin… una cosa seria que ellas estuvieran serias y con actitud de ayudar, ¡pero no! ¡Estaban de empalagosas como siempre!

-Suzu-chan, cuando nos casemos llevare tu apellido, ¿verdad? –hablo la empalagosa de Pile.

-Claro que si, mi linda terrón de azúcar –la otra empalagosa ahora le besaba la mejilla con gran afecto.

¡Esas dos no tienen respeto por la sociedad! ¿¡A quien se le ocurre ponerse así cuando están en vía pública!?

-Déjalas Shikako, si algo llega a pasar, soltamos a la fiera –argumento mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa confiada.

-Haber tonta, si querías "a la fiera" hubieras traído a Emitsun, ella puede con mi madre y mas –me cruce de brazos y negué con la cabeza.

-Pero ella está planeando su boda con Ucchi, ¿Cómo las voy a molestar? –ladeo la cabeza en fingida inocencia y después sonrió calmada- todo estará bien, yo estaré contigo.

-¿No como la última vez que huiste como una cobarde? –dije con obviedad y con la ceja alzada, pero ella mantenía su sonrisa.

-Lo acepto, hui como toda cobarde. Pero esta vez no, eres mi mejor amiga, se cuanto te importa esto y daré mi mejor esfuerzo para estar contigo hasta el final –su confianza me sorprendió en ese momento, mas cuando extendió su puño con esa gran sonrisa- ¿juntas hasta el final?

Solté una leve risa y choque mi puño con ella- Eso ya lo sabes, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre estaré contigo –ella asintió al igual que yo- pero, ¿Qué hacemos con esas dos?

-Déjalas, después de un tiempo se darán cuenta que están en vía publica y estarán apenadas –la acompañe en su risa al imaginarme a esas dos siendo objeto de burla- ¿nos vamos?

-Claro.

Con determinación, nos encaminamos la cafetería donde ya debería estar mi madre.

 _En la cafetería_

Tenía tanto miedo que me temblaban las piernas, me sudaban las manos como no tenían idea, incluso me dolía la cabeza. De no ser por Yoshinon, no sé donde hubiera quedado mi cuerpo, pues ella fue la que me sujeto para que no cayera contra el piso.

En cuanto estuvimos cerca de su mesa, la tensión ya se palpaba en el aire, se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Hija –hablo mi madre con esa seria voz mientras tanto Yoshinon como yo nos colocábamos enfrente de ella para tomar asiento- amiga lesbiana de mi hija que sale con una dientona –siseo con su bípeda lengua.

-¡Madre! –Le reclame en defensa de mi amiga que ya amenazaba con saltarle encima a mi madre- si vas a empezar con eso, entonces nos retiraremos. No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a Yoshinon –le dije en un tono duro.

-Shikako, no importa –se que le estaba doliendo, lo veía en su mirada. Pero, su mano en mi pierna me dio la paciencia que necesitaba para no irme junto con ella de ese lugar- Señora, le pido de favor que no me falte el respeto así, ni a mí, ni a Aina. –hasta yo estaba sorprendida con la profesionalidad con la que estaba manejando la situación mi enana amiga.

-No prometo nada, Nanjou-san –soltó una sarcástica risa- pese a su "situación", ¿aun creen que pueden hacerme frente? –Cruzada de brazos nos vio con esa sarcástica sonrisa- ¿Por qué siguen viviendo así?

-¿Así como? –arque la ceja, pero sin cambiar mi duro gesto- ¿Qué tiene de malo amar a una mujer? No es diferente a amar a un hombre. Es un sentimiento puro, lleno de pasión y hermosas frases.

-Oh claro que hay una gran diferencia. De esa diferencia naciste tu –pero como odio cuando hace esa sonrisa de "yo sé todo, no como tú, babosa sin estudio"

-¿Te recuerdo que tú te divorciaste mi papá cuando él te fue infiel?

-¿Y yo te tengo que recordar que me cambio por un hombre? -contesto con el ceño fruncido.

Era cierto, mi padre la había engañado con un hombre (que no estaba de mal ver), pero eso no la excusa a odiar el cómo soy, a rechazar lo que soy, no le da derecho a reclamarme por ninguna decisión que YO he tomado.

-Señora, con todo respeto- intervino Yoshinon en nuestra batalla de miradas- ¿Por qué cito a Shikako a este lugar? Si solo la iba a insultar, tanto a ella como a mí, ¿Por qué citarla en un lugar con tan poca gente? ¿No sería mejor en un lugar donde hubiera personas para que se rieran de ella y de mí, y así arruinar nuestras carreras?

Ahora que lo recuerdo, no había tanta gente en ese lugar, a lo mucho había una familia que estaba hasta el fondo de la cafetería.

-Eres astuta, Nanjou-san. Pero antes, tú respóndeme ¿Por qué la acompañaste a hablar conmigo? ¿A ti que te importa todo esto? –inquirió mi madre con una frialdad que rivalizaría al polo norte.

-Porque es mi mejor amiga –declaro Yoshinon con gran orgullo en su voz y en sus ojos se veía que decía la verdad- la apoyare en cada una de sus decisiones. Siempre que ella caiga yo la levantare aunque su cuerpo pese más que el mío, si hace algo bien la felicitare, si hace algo mal me reiré de ella –soltó una breve risa al decir eso- y después la consolare para que aprenda de sus errores. No importa cuánto la rechace, yo estaré para ella como ella lo estaría para mí. Aunque a veces seamos como perro y gato, siempre coexistiremos juntas una con la otra, somos el mejor complemento de la otra.

¡WOW! Como se notaba que Yoshinon componía, la verdad es muy buena con las palabras. Sonreí tanto que me dolieron las mejillas después de esas palabras.

-¿Y tú? –Ahora me preguntaba a mi- ¿sientes lo mismo?

-Claro que si –hable con completa seguridad- tal y como dijo ella, no importa cuánto discutamos o nos hagamos bromas, yo la quiero, es mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana. Sin ella, mis días serian sumamente aburridos, no tendría con quien jugar videojuegos o con quien salir cuando Rippi no está. Yo soy su confidente en problemas románticos y ella es la mía. Es una persona que valoro con toda mi alma, y no pienso dejarla ir aunque se vaya del país o de este mundo –ahora era yo la que habla con tanto orgullo y sin mentiras. Todo era verdad, Yoshinon es y será mi mejor amiga, en las buenas y en las malas siempre estaríamos juntas.

-¿Y donde entra Riho-san en todo eso? –por alguna razón, no me gustaba esa sonrisa que tenía mi madre.

-Rippi es mi gran amor –brevemente vi a mi enana amiga que sonreía como yo, y después vi a mi madre- Yoshinon es mi mejor amiga, la quiero. Pero nada se compara por lo que siento por mi angelito, ella es mi luz cada mañana, la que me alegra hasta en la noche más oscura. Es la mujer por la que por fin te enfrente, sin ella, jamás habría el tenido el valor hacerte frente.

Mi progenitora, parecía pensarse mis palabras, pues se había quedado callada cual árbol. Cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió para hacer algo que jamás la vi hacer; me sonrió con orgullo, no un orgullo falso como solía hacerlo, era un orgullo de verdad, uno que venía de su pequeño corazón.

-¿Madre? –me sorprendía esa actitud suya.

-Para los negocios, es necesario tener una actitud dura, saber enfrentarse a cualquiera con coherencia y persistencia –hizo una pausa para saborear sus palabras- tu, me has enfrentado después de tantos años, y todo por una mujer, ¿puedes creer eso? –Rio, pero no sarcásticamente, más bien era una risa normal- esa chica, es maravillosa si te hizo comportarte así. Incluso fue a mi trabajo en Osaka para hablar contigo de nuestra relación.

-¿Qué Rippi hizo que? –perplejas preguntamos a unisón Yoshinon y yo.

-¿No te dijo? –De nuevo rio- esa chica es estupenda, tiene el alma de una buena negociante –tomo un sorbo de su café y después nos miro- Hizo una cita en mi oficina, entro y hablo conmigo. De hecho, ella fue la que me convenció de hablar contigo, me dijo eres una mujer decidida que es fuerte, pero, que también sufrías con nuestro distanciamiento –poco a poco, su voz se fue tornando afligida. Algo que nunca vi ni en mis peores sueños- Yo…no sabía que te sentías así, ¿tanto daño te hizo que no estuviera contigo cuando eras niña?

-Si…-confesé con una voz queda- me hiciste falta, sin papá, yo estaba sola, no tenía a nadie que me recibiera en casa, nadie que me digiera "¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?" –apreté mi puño con impotencia al recordar mi juventud.

-Yo… lo lamento –abrí los ojos con gran sorpresa al escuchar esas dos palabras. ¿Lo sentía? Definitivamente, Rippi es una mujer milagrosa- se que hice mal, pero no encontraba otra manera de sobrellevar el dolor por el abandono de tu padre. Pero, a cambio de un alivio temporal, perdí el respeto de la persona que más amo en este mundo -¿estaba llorando? ¡Mi madre estaba llorando!

-Mamá… -pero que amargas sabían esas palabras, hace años que no las usaban.

-¿Podrías…podrías perdonar a esta vieja, y volveríamos empezar? –me pidió con esa afligida voz y ojos cristalinos.

-¡Mamá! –me levante de mi asiento y la abrace con fuerza- No sabes como espere este momento –ahora era yo la que soltaba lagrimas- te extrañe, mamá.

-Yo también, Shi-chan –de sus labios salió ese dulce apodo que en antaño me decía.

-¡Yo también quiero un abrazo! –grito Yoshinon, que también se había unido a un momento privado de madre e hija.

Dios, hay veces en la que Yoshinon podía ser tan seria que daba miedo, pero a veces era un incordio completo.

-¡Hey, amiga lesbiana de mi hija! ¡Aléjate! –mi madre grito mientras nos alejaba a las dos con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Es cierto, no está acostumbrada a tanto cariño.

-Hey~ Tengo nombre, me llamo Nanjou Yoshino, usted lo sabe muy bien –formo un puchero en sus labios y se cruzo de brazos- al menos llámeme por mi apellido como hace rato.

-Cuando te comportes como alguien de tu edad, entonces te tratare como tal -¡esa es mi madre! Hasta ella entiende que hay que molestar a Yoshinon.

-¿¡Le dijiste de mi edad, maldita idiota!? –me grito sumamente sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-No es privado tu edad, Nanjou-oji-san –burlonamente le saque la lengua mientras ella seguía sonrojada a más no poder.

-¡Yo al menos no tengo un apodo tan estúpido como Shi-chan!

-¡Yo al menos tengo pecho!

-¡Pues yo tengo una novia más guapa que la tuya!

-¡MI novia es más guapa y mas ardiente!

-¡Solo en tus asquerosos sueños!

-¡Fíjate que si, y hasta le pongo tanga!

-¡NO quiero saber de tus fantasías sexuales! ¡Pervertida!

-¡Ya basta las dos! –mi madre levanto de su asiento con una gélida mirada- hija, concuerdo con Nanjou-san, su novia es más guapa que la tuya.

-Mamá, no tú –baje la cabeza decepcionada de mi progenitora.

-¡Tómala por pervertida, hasta tu madre admite que mi Kussun es más hermosa que Rippi!- rio con soberbia esa enana.

-Aunque, amiga lesbiana de mi hija, deberías trabajar más en tu cuerpo, estas un poco aguadita de los brazos- no sé que hizo, pero imagino que le pellizco el brazo a Yoshinon porque inmediatita soltó un gritillo.

-Señora, tan bien que me estaba cayendo –pobre Yoshinon, ahora estaba en mi misma situación.

Pero que mañana tan extraña habíamos tenido, ni yo esperaba todo eso. Esas dos pervertidas, Mimorin y Pile-chan no se aparecieron en ningún lugar, solo habíamos recibido un mensaje de que se tuvieron que ir como bala a otro llegar.

Pese a todo, recordar toda mi infancia y adolescencia, todo el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar, y después pensar que ahora ya no tengo que pasar eso, que ahora tenía una familia, me hacía sentir extraña, era una mescla de felicidad y de tristeza. Pero ahora, estaba completa, mi madre aceptaba mi relación, y Rippi, mi amada Rippi, me había mostrado una y otra vez que era la mujer perfecta para mí. Eso de enfrentarse a mi mamá, eso ni las amazonas lograban.

Ahora solo faltaba una cosa, que mi amor me perdonara, pues aun seguía enojada conmigo. Pero eso lo vería en cuanto terminara de estar con mi mamá, por ese día, solo seriamos mi mamá y yo. Y Yoshinon que se vino de colada la muy babosa.

* * *

 _ **¡Y con este capítulo, damos inicio a la semana seiyuu! En esta semana actualizare y terminare dos historias al mismo tiempo, este mismo fic y como tener a una Ucchi en un año. Espero su apoyo y sus bellos reviews. Toda esta semana estaré actualizando.**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **¡Ya estamos en la ruta final de este fic! Prometo que habrá capítulos mas largos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	11. ¿Porque? ¿Porque Yoshinon?

-Entonces...aun no te perdona -pregunto y afirmó a la vez la vocalista de Fripside.

-...No importa cuando me disculpe con ella, me habla cortante, como si no le importara mi opinión -Shikako suspiro pesadamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en un bar donde no había tanta gente, la poca que había ignoraban su presencia.

-Es en parte culpa tuya -Nanjou tomo un sorbo de su cerveza- no te disculpaste a tiempo, mas bien. No te importo hacerlo.

-Se que es mi culpa pero...mi mamá, nunca la vi orgullosa de mi -bajo la cabeza decepcionada de si misma.

-Deberías aprender algo de la perseverancia de Emitsun. Ella consiguió su objetivo, ya hasta se caso con Ucchi -recargo la mayor.

-Exacto debería...-antes de terminar, abrió los ojos y después sonrió victoriosamente- ¡Tengo una idea!

-¡Hey, no me jales! -grito la mayor al ser arrastrada por la más alta- ¡Cantinero, si no vuelvo, llame a la policía!

Y así fue con Nanjou Yoshino fue raptada por su mejor amiga ante los ojos de un cantinero que no le importó el asunto.

* * *

 _-Más tarde en un almacén de la ciudad-_

-¡Suzu-chan! ¿No estás feliz por esto? -grito entusiasmada la media coreana mientras miraba la decoración del almacén.

Guirnaldas por aquí, guirnaldas por allá, listones blancos adornaban él para nada bonito almacén que estaba repleto de cajas. No era un lugar hermoso, pero no se veía mal con esos decorados.

-Claro que lo estoy, ¿como no estarlo? -contesto Mimorin con una sonrisa- está feo, pero da esa sensación de una boda de zombis.

Un pequeño altar construido a base de cajas adornado con algunos lazos blancos y flores era donde se encontraban el resto de las chicas.

-¡Yoshino~! -grito Kussun a su amada- ¿Cuando será nuestra boda?

-E-eh pues...-nerviosa, la vocalista de Fripside se limito únicamente a rascarse la mejilla con un sonrojo en su mejilla.

-No pidas milagros Kussun -intervino Shikako que recién salía del baño el almacén que estaba a unos pocos metros del altar improvisado- es tan idiota que no se casara hasta que se lo pidas tu.

-Mira, que guapa estas, la gente cambia con buena ropa -con una gran sonrisa, Nanchan alagó a su mejor amiga.

Y no era para menos, pues llevaba puesto un elegante smoking negro que favorita con gracia su cuerpo.

Y se preguntaran ¿para que el smoking? Todo formaba parte de un plan. Shikako, a falta de que su novia le hiciera caso, decidió hacer una pequeña ceremonia de promesa. Era como una boda, pero solo se daban sus votos.

-Si, si, muy guapa pero ¿porque harán todo esto en un almacén? -añadió Sora con duda en su voz- ¿donde quedó el romanticismo?

-El romanticismo quedo en el olvido cuando me quede sin dinero -suspiro pesadamente y ajusto su corbata- esto fue para lo único que me alcanzo.

-Pues yo digo que te ves bien -con una voz maternal Kussun acaricio el hombro de la mujer afligida que veían sus ojos- lo que importan son tus sentimientos, ¿no?

-En eso tienes razón -le sonrió relajada y tomo sus manos- Kussun, eres la mejor. No sé como estas con alguien tan idiota como Yoshinon.

-Amo sus tonterías, ¿eso cuenta?

-Imagino que si jaja.

-Síguele, síguele Shikako, que voy a cavar tu tumba y te disparare por detrás –murmuro celosa la vocalista de fripside.

-Bueno, bueno, ya dejen sus cosas que Nanchan se va a morir de celos después -río Mimorin mientras tomaba la mano de su novia- ¿A que ahora llega Rippi?

-Justo ahora -Soramaru señalo a la menor que entraba por la puerta del almacén.

Poco a poco, la puerta del almacén se iba abriendo, dejando ver la figura de la meno del grupo. Que únicamente tenia puesto unos jeans y una blusa verde.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –pregunto la menor con duda al ver a la mayoría de sus amigas en ese lugar.

-Que quede claro que yo estoy encontrar de esto –agrego Yoshino al ver como se acercaba su hija adoptiva- te vas a casar y ni tu mano me pidieron.

-¡Ni que te tuviera que pedir permiso! –Reclamo la segunda más alta después de darle un golpe en la cabeza a su amiga- para eso tengo a Kussun, ella me dio el permiso –con una cómica sonrisa señalo a su "suegra".

-Yo le di el permiso –añadió la aludida con una sonrisa- así que, no le reclames nada.

-¿Qué, que, que? ¿Cuál boda? –La menor se encontraba muy confundida- ¿no deberíamos irnos a las vegas o algo así? ¿Por qué Shika-chan trae un smocking? ¿Por qué no están Emitsun y Ucchi?

-Tranquila Rippi, yo te oriento en esto –la más alta, abrazo los hombros de la confundida angelito de muse- Shika-chan esta en smoking porque van a hacer algun tipo de promesa de parejas o algo así, por eso no es necesario irse a las vegas. Y contestano a tu última pregunta, esas dos enamoradas no se encuentran aquí porque están en su luna de miel, ¿Qué no recuerdas que se casaron la semana pasada?

-Eso es cierto pero…-Rippi comenzó a reír nerviosa, sus mejillas se comenzaron a tornaron sonrojadas al momento de ver con detenimiento a su pareja con ese apretado traje- ¿Por qué tiene que haber tanta gente?

-Como tus amigas, es nuestro deber estar aquí –contesto la medio coreana con una sonrisa- Aunque nos faltan dos, pero eso ya está resuelto, ¿verdad, Sora-chan?

-Claro, mi buena cámara y yo siempre estamos listos –la mas alta alzo el pulgar y enseño su fiel celular que ya estaba transmitiendo el vídeo llamada- saluden pareja.

 _-¡Chicas! ¿Cómo están? –ese fue el grito emocionado de Ucchi._

 _-¡Rippi, Shika-chan, Fight-dayo! –Animo Emitsun con una gran sonrisa a traves de la pantalla- Rippi, se honesta en el momento que des esos votos, ¿si?_

-Entendido –el angelito sonrió conmovida por todo lo que hacían sus amigas- daré lo mejor de mí.

-Entonces, será mejor empezar- con una linda sonrisa, Nanchan se acerco a su "hija" y le ofreció el brazo- ¿me permite llevarla, señorita?

-Sera un placer, Nanpapá –con una inocente sonrisa tomo el brazo de la mayor. En cuanto tomo su brazo, ambas retrocedieron para comenzar con el camino al improvisado altar.

Y como si fuera un cuento de hadas, Nanjou llevaba del brazo a Rippi hasta el altar improvisado. Las chicas cantaban " _Love Wing Bell"_ hacían ese trayecto, que igual no era muy largo, pero la intención era lo que contaba.

-Servida princesa-fue lo que dijo Nanjou al momento de llegar al altar con su pequeña- mas te vale decir algo bonito, ¿me escuchaste? –esas palabras fueron dirigidas a su mejor amiga que solo reía por debajo.

-Entendido, "suegro" –dijo la aludida con una sonrisa burlona- ahora, si me lo permites –con gracia tomo la mano de su amada para colocarla enfrente de ella- ¿comenzamos?

 _-¡Esperen! –Grito Emitsun- ¡falta el velo de la novia! ¿Quién lo trae?_

 _-_ ¡Yo lo traigo! –Kussun alzo el brazo enseñando dicho objeto- que bueno que me lo recordaste –con una leve risa, se acerco a su "hija" y le coloco el velo- te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, Mamásun –enternecida, la menor abrazo a su "madre" y beso su mejilla.

-No hay de que. Ahora está en tus manos, Shika-chan –sonriendo se alejo de la pareja para volver con su amada que también sonreía.

-¡Bien, comencemos con esto! –Vocifero felizmente Mimorin al colocarse a un lado de la pareja- haber… ¿Cómo era? –Carraspeo un poco- ¡ya lo recordé! Señoritas, estamos hoy reunidas para presenciar los votos de estas dos enamoradas. Pero como no tengo licencia oficial, ni tampoco sé que decir después de esto, mejor digan sus votos para largarnos a comer algo que ya tengo hambre –rio después de decir eso y acaricio su estomago- vamos, vamos, rápido.

-Que poco practica eres, Mimo-chan –hablo decepcionada la mejor amiga de Mimorin- peor hubiera sido si no hubieras dicho nada…

- _No discutan aquí, mejor escuchen los votos de Rippi y Shika-chan –intervino Ucchi con una carismática risa- chicas, continúen, por favor._

La pareja en el altar rio levemente y después se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

-Está bien –comenzó Rippi- Shika-chan, se que en estos días no he sido la persona más cordial del mundo, incluso te he llegado a ignorar por un largo tiempo. Pero quiero decirte que…-agarro aire, con sus mejillas sonrojadas vio a sus amigas- enfrente de ellas, quiero decirte –ahora vio a su novia- que yo te amo mucho, más de lo que podría calcular. Sé que en veces me porto como una niña, pero es que contigo me siento segura, no tengo porque fingir seriedad cuando estoy al lado tuyo. Por eso, te prometo ser yo misma siempre que estemos juntas, aunque en veces te haga una escena pequeña de celos, pero siempre voy a estar contigo, aun cuando me enoje porque me ocultas las cosas.

Ante las palabras de la menor, las chicas presentes aplaudieron conmovidas. Y aunque Nanjou no lo quisiera admitir, ella estaba con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos incluso lloraba más que las demás chicas juntas.

Con la manga de su saco, Shikako se limpio unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos y vio a su novia con ternura -Mi vida, mi querido angelito- beso delicadamente el dorso de la menor- sé que soy una idiota de niveles colosales, peleo mucho con Yoshinon, ¿verdad? –pregunto a las chicas presentes que inmediatamente asintieron con la cabeza- también se que te enojaste conmigo por ocultarte algo de mi pasado, solo que fue en una etapa donde no había algo que me importara lo suficiente como para ocultar mi estupidez. Sé que no puedo prometerte que dejare de ser una idiota, siempre lo seré, siempre le hare bromas a Yoshinon, siempre seré una descuidada con nuestra relación hasta el punto de que te hare llorar como ahora –enternecida limpio la lagrima que corría por la mejilla de Rippi- lo único que te prometo, es que apartar de ahora te seré completamente sincera, te diré mis planes para vengarme de Yoshinon, te diré todas las idioteces que hice cuando era más joven, también te diré la verdad cada vez que me pidas algo.

-Ay pero que hermoso –fue lo que comento Mimorin al limpiarse las lagrimas de cocodrilo que tenia- ustedes ya saben que sigue, bésala y ya. ¡Eriko, abrazame! –sin más se lanzo sobre su pareja en busca de consuelo.

-Mi linda Suzu-chan~

En lo que esas dos se consolaban entre ellas, la pareja principal se veía con tanto cariño, era el momento de sellar sus votos con un beso.

Era un momento tan romántico, tan mágico como en los cuentos de hadas, nada podía arruinarlo. A excepción de que "nada" era conocida como Yoshino, que en momento en el que su amiga iba a besar a su respectiva novia...la atacó con unas pistolas de pintura.

-¡Tómala por cursi! -fue lo que grito la mayor al seguir acribillando a su mejor amiga- ¡Cursi, cursi, cursi!

-Ahora si...ahora si... ¡Ahora si te pasaste, pedazo de basura! -grito fúrica y antes de atrapar a la traidora, esta huyo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Nunca me atraparas! -grito Nanjou que comenzó a correr para salvar su vida.

-¡Ya verás que si! -Shika-chan vocifero furica.

-Shika-chan, ¡deja a Yoshino! -en su defensa, la novia de Nanchan corrió tras ellas.

-¡Córrele Suzu-chan, debemos grabar por Emi-chan y Ucchi! -tirando de la camisa de su novia, la medio coreana comenzó a correr atrás de las revoltosas.

-¡Amor, no me jales!

-¡Mimo-chan, yo te salvo! -vocifero Soramaru también uniéndose a la persecusion con

 _-¡Ucchi, corre, graba todo eso, no sé como, pero grábalo!_

 _-¡Si amor!_

Y así...el día en que se festejaría una reconciliación, termino siendo la gota que derramo el vaso.

Rippi ya no soportaría esto...ya no mas...se juro a si misma con ese velo cubriendo su cara, que se vengaría de aquellas que la molestaban con esas bromas.

 _ **¡Pero bien! Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de la serie, espero que les haya gustado n_n**_

 _ **Sé que fue algo corto, pero les prometo que el ultimo capitulo será muy largo. No les diré que va a venir en el próximo capítulo, pero creo que ya algunos se imaginan que es lo que va a pasar, mas no el cómo va a pasar las cosas.**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	12. La venganza es dulce como la miel

_**Cuidado con la hoguera que enciendes contra tu enemigo, no sea que te chamusques a ti mismo.**_

 _ **-William Shakespeare.**_

Hay veces que la vida te juega bromas o simplemente le da la gana de verte sufrir. Pero la vida también es buena, te da la oportunidad de enamorarte, de vivir con la persona que mas amas en todo el mundo. Si, la vida también es buena.

Sin embargo, hasta la persona más paciente tiene sus límites, soportar el ver tantas bromas y sin participar. Principalmente, que esas bromas las generen la persona que mas amas en este mundo, y tu casi padre.

Por eso, solo por esta vez, el ángel caería del cielo para darles una lección a los insurgentes.

-Rippi, no creo que esto sea buena idea… -murmuro con miedo la exlíder de muse- ¿Por qué debemos hacerlo? –pregunto dudosa ante la mirada de la menor.

¿Alguna vez se imaginaron ver a la proclamada angelito de muse tendría aprisionada a Emitsun contra la pared de un callejón?

-Oh vamos, querida Emi-chan, será divertido –siseo divertida al ver la reacción de su superior- ¿a poco no sería divertido ver como sufren esas dos?

-Rippi, tú no eres así –hablo con el poco valor que le quedaba. Jamás pensó estar tan asustada de la menor- ¿Qué te paso?

-Solo quiero mostrar que yo también puedo jugar -hablo con una gran sonrisa burlona, algo siniestro se ocultaba en sus ojos, nada bueno para las demás- Y no tienes de otra, tienes que ayudarme.

-¿Y-Yo porque?

-Porque eres la más fuerte –con travesura acaricio la mejilla de la mayor- necesitare de ti para la mayor parte de las bromas.

-¿Y-Y que pasara con Ucchi? –pregunto con terror- Rippi, me acabo de casar, no puedo salirle con una broma cruel.

-Seré amable, lo prometo –alzo su mano izquierda en promesa después de soltar una extraña risa- no será nada grave, ¿si?

-Está bien, pero… ¿Qué pasa con Kussun? A ella no la has mencionado en todo el tiempo que llevo acorralada –inquirió entre confundida y miedosa- ¿no le haras nada?

-Jamás le haría algo a Kussun-mamá, ella me ha apoyado y querido desde que nos conocemos, ¿Cómo crees que sería capaz de dañarla? –si las miradas mataran, la pobre de Emitsun ya estaría enterrada con todo y sus dinosaurios por esa gélida mirada que le dio la menor.

-P-por eso digo, a Kussun no, claro que no –rio nerviosamente y con una gran gota de sudor corriendo por su frente.

-Eso esperaba –con una sonrisa victoriosa dejo en libertar a la mayor- nos vemos mañana al amanecer en el parque. Mañana empezaremos con el plan. –sentencio antes de irse.

Emitsun, al ver como la menor se alejaba, no pudo más que suspirar pesadamente-No sé porque pienso que esto no va a terminar bien. –dicho eso, se encamino a su casa, donde su esposa debería estar esperándola con un garrote o un sartén por llegar tan tarde.

* * *

 _ **Primera parte.- Sora-chan y su manga~**_

 _El karma no es la venganza del universo, Es el reflejo de tus acciones._

-¡Sora-chan~! –grito eufórica Rippi a la alta mujer que se encontraba concentrada en dibujar la ultima parte de su obra de arte.

-Rippi –se giro a ver la mujer con una sonrisa leve- gracias por dejarme terminar mi obra maestra en tu casa, no sé que habría hecho sin ti –agrego con suma alegría.

-No es problema, cuando quieras –rio con fingida inocencia, pues atrás de ese encanto de princesa se encontraba la maldición de una bruja.

-Bien, deja termino esto y te hare la mejor comida que hayan probado tus papilas gustativas –con un guiño reanudo su labor de dibujar.

-Sera un placer –volvió a reír con falsedad- mientras tanto, iré por un café, debes querer algo de cafeína después de trabajar tanto.

Con un ademan en la mano de parte de la mayor, Rippi se fue a la cocina por la taza de café. La primer parte del plan seria ejecutada con dicho objeto y liquido.

No era broma cuando Soramaru decía que le había tomado meses hacer ese manga. No era realmente para publicarlo, más bien era para su satisfacción personal. La historia era simple, el chico conoce a la chica, se convierten en una pareja, y en un punto de la historia terminan culminando sus más bajos deseos arriba de una cama. El problema radicaba en que para Sora era difícil dibujar ese tipo de escenas, no por pena, si no porque nunca las había experimentado en su vida. Así que tuvo que recurrir a las personas más experimentadas que conocía para descifrar la manera correcta de dibujar dichas escenas: las indicadas fueron Nanjou Yoshino y Kusuda Aina…Por todo lo bueno y santo en la tierra, les falto escribir su propio libro con sus posiciones favoritas. Pobre Soramaru, termino un poco traumada.

-" _Ya casi termino, esto será la cúspide de mi carrera. No lo publicare, ¡pero eso no quita que será mi obra maestra!" –_ grito internamente al momento de comenzar a detallar los trazos de su dibujo- _"¡Nada arruinara este momento!"_

-¡Sora-chan, traje tu…! –Antes de que la menor terminara su frase, por "error" tiro la taza de café sobre el tan preciado trabajo de Soramaru- ¡Sora-chan, yo…!

Atónita, la más alta solamente vio como su dibujo lloraba y con sus sueños se fueron muy lejos.

-¡Sora-chan, enserio, discúlpame, no fue mi error! –pero que buena actriz era Rippi, hasta lagrimas tenía en sus pequeños ojos al ver el estado de shock de su amiga.

-N-no es nada –apenas pudo hablar de lo impactada que estaba- n-no es culpa tuya, ¿verdad? –la menor negó ante la pregunta- s-solo lo volveré a hacer, ahora que lo hice una vez, debe ser más fácil, ¿verdad?

Hasta pena daba la pobre de Soramaru, no lloraba para no hacer sentir mal a la menor, pero se sentía devastada al ver su obra maestra mojada por el café.

-¡Esfuérzate, yo limpiare, tu intenta caminar un poco para que te despejes! –Con una leve sonrisa, tomo la mano de la mayor y la levanto de su asiento- anda, anda, ya te dije que yo limpio –a empujones la saco de su apartamento. La mayor no opuso resistencia, solo caminaba cual zombi por los pasillos del apartamento.

Ya cuando la alta abandono el apartamento, Rippi rio con malicia y tomo su celular para mandarle un mensaje a su compinche.

 _ **Rippi:**_ _Ya termine con Sora-chan, ¿Cómo vas con la segunda parte del plan?_

 _ **Emitsun:**_ _¿¡Enserio hiciste eso!? Rippi, arruinaste su manga, sabes que se esforzó mucho en eso._

 _ **Rippi:**_ _Lo sé, pero fue lo más dulce que pude hacer en contra de ella. A parte, como ya lo hizo una vez, ahora lo hará más rápido._

 _ **Emitsun:**_ _Igual fuiste muy cruel con ella…_

 _ **Rippi:**_ _Hablaremos de emociones después. Contesta mi pregunta, ¿Cómo vas con la segunda parte del plan?_

 _ **Emitsun:**_ _Ni que hacerle contigo… Contestando tú pregunta, ya estoy enviando la "sorpresa", también ya prepare el encuentro, solo tuve que sobornar al tipo para que digiera lo que quería._

 _ **Rippi:**_ _Eres la mejor, 3_

 _ **Emitsun:**_ _Si, si…nos vemos mañana, procura que Soramaru no se suicide..._

 _ **Rippi:**_ _Oki-doqui capitán._

Después de escribir eso, se dispuso a limpiar. Le daba pena haberle hecho eso a Soramaru, pero era por su bien, sin contar que era la broma menos pesada de su repertorio.

-Lo siento Sora-chan, prometo que no dormiré hasta que termines tu manga –se prometió a si misma mientras limpiaba.

Si era sincera consigo misma, Soramaru tenía parte de la culpa, parte de su karma fue por ayudar en las bromas de esas dos.

* * *

 _ **Segunda parte.- Dos por el precio de una.**_

 _La confianza es como un borrador: Cada vez que se comete un error, se va haciendo más pequeña._

" _Noticias de último momento, se ha confirmado la relación entre la cantante y seiyuu Pile con el bajista de una banda que nadie conoce. ¿Qué piensan ustedes de esta relación?_

 _Aquí les mostramos la entrevista del para nada aclamado bajista de esa banda que nadie conoce."_

 _-Claro que estoy en una relación con Pile, ella es un amor de persona. Y yo pues, soy perfecto._

 _Esas fueron las palabras del para nada famoso bajista que no nos interesa decir su nombre porque a nadie le importa._

 _¿Qué opinan sus fans? Claro que están molestos, pero aun falta la declaración de Pile._

 _Los mantendremos informados en el reporte semanal de las seiyuus."_

-¿Esto es verdad…? –con una tenebrosa voz y feroz mirada, Mimorin veía a Emitsun que estaba más que asustada por esa actitud.

-S-si- tartamudeo temerosa de su salud- eso acaba de salir hoy.

¿Qué si Emitsun tenía miedo o terror? ¡Eran ambos! Dios, esa mirada le aterraba a gran escala, pero algo le daba aun más miedo si Mimorin comenzaba a lanzar cosas y llegaba su querida esposa Ucchi. Sería la batalla entre titanes más terrorífica y épica que haya visto la humanidad.

-¿¡Donde demonios encuentro a ese tipo!? –Grito fúrica- ¡Lo hubieras acabado cuando te mande, Emitsun!

-E-en mi defensa –por precaución coloco sus manos para protegerse de algun golpe que se le saliera a Mimorin- T-tu solo me mandaste a golpearlo, n-no ha matarlo o algo parecido.

-¡Bien, si ese es el caso! –Con ese grito tomo su chequera y golpeo su pluma contra el papel- ¿Cuánto quieres? ¿Cuál es tu precio para acabar con ese tipo?

-¡Mimo-chan, por favor! –Soltó un grito bastante agudo- ¡No voy a hacer eso, no necesito el dinero, ya tengo lo que necesito!

-¿Quién te dijo que solo tener esa cantidad de dinero sería suficiente? ¡Debes tener aun mas para darle la vida que quiere! –Exasperada alzo los brazos- ¡Ella querrá una casa mas grande, con patio, y autos! ¡Emitsun, AUTOS! –vocifero con fuerza- ¿¡Que no te importa!?

No es eso es que…- Le había dado en el clavo, en otra situación habría aceptado, pero no era el momento de hacer una estupidez, debía seguir el plan de Rippi- ¡N-no lo hare!

-¿¡Que no te importa!?

-¡Claro que me importa, tonta! ¡Solo que tengo una mejor idea! –Soltó molesta y después suspiro para relajarse- si yo me "encargo" de ese sujeto, tu no tendrás la satisfacción que tanto buscas –argumento con una voz calmada.

-¿A que te refieres? –claro que Mimorin aun seguía molesta, pero por un momento intento calmarse para escuchar el futuro plan- ¿Qué plan tienes?

-Tengo un magnifico plan –Emitsun le sonrió victoriosa- tu solo sígueme, esto será divertido.

Con eso dicho, tomo de la mano de Mimorin y la jalo para acercarse a su oído, y contarle su plan.

 _o-o-o-o-o_

 _Mientras tanto, en otro lugar._

¿Y si les digo que esa broma no fue exclusiva de Emitsun? ¿Y si hay alguien más que le llego una sorpresa así?

Izumi Kitta, amiga y compañera de Mimorin desde que Milky Holmes empezó. El papel de ella es ser la seiyuu de Cordelia Glauca. Nada fuera de lo normal, ya saben como son los fans, inventamos parejas hasta por los codos.

Con el carisma de Mimorin y de Izumi, era natural que se formara su pareja "MimoKitta" así era como les llamaban.

Dicha pareja no era molesta para Pile, entendía como era el medio y confiaba plenamente en su pareja….Bueno, de eso solo hace cinco minutos, porque después de que le llegara la noticia de que SU novia tenía una relación romántica con Izumi Kitta, pues…digamos que se desato fuego en el cielo donde Pile proclamaba vivir.

En su ira, un mensaje le llego. Al leerlo, sonrió con malicia al saber que se le estaba dando una oportunidad para vengarse. Tomo su bolso junto con su fiel amigo el bate de hierro, y se fue de su apartamento dejando su celular en el piso con el mensaje abierto.

 _¿Viste la noticia? Imagino que si… lamento eso. Pero se como te puedes vengar, ve al callejón donde una vez peleaste contra Sora-chan por la galleta de chocolate._

 _Atte.: Rippi._

Oh, esto se pondría bueno. La cosa, es que ni Pile ni Mimorin obtendrían su venganza como esperaban.

 _o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _-En dicho callejón.-_

-Según me dijo Emitsun, el tipo debería estar aquí…-murmuro Mimorin con la mayor cautela del mundo mientras se escabullía por el lugar como un gato- También dijo, que cuando lo viera solo tenía que picar este botón –con voz baja, vio el interruptor que tenía en su mano derecha- esto debería ser fácil…

-¡Deja que vea a esa mujerzuela y le rompo hasta la cara! –grito fúrica Pile mientras pateaba con odio cada bote de basura o cualquier objeto que se cruzaba en su camino- ¡Deja que llegue y va a conocer a sus estúpidos y feos ancestros!

Ambas mujeres, se acercaban con estilo propio al centro del callejón. Una fúrica y otra calculadora, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Ya casi llego…-oculta tras un recipiente enorme de basura, Suzuko veía el centro del callejón, esperando a su presa.

-¡Ya verá, sabrá amar a Dios en tierra de indios!

-¿Eh? Eso suena como…-sin comprender, salió de su escondite- ¿Eriko? –Inquirió aun mas confundida- ¿que haces aquí?

-¿Suzu-chan? –la ya no fúrica Pile vio a su pareja- ¿que haces aquí?

-Eso es lo que te pregunte –la alta, la vio desconfiada y a la vez molesta- ¿no deberías estar con tu novio? –inquirió con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Novio? –Arqueo la ceja dudosa- hasta donde yo me quede, no me gustan los hombres.

-Eso no lo dicen las noticias –bufo evidentemente molesta- al menos me hubieras dicho que salías con alguien, ten la maldita delicadeza de considerar mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué considere tus sentimientos? –con un gruñido, Pile la tomo del cuello- ¡Tu al menos deberías decirme que sales con alguien más! –bramo con ira.

-¿¡Que yo que!?

-¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Ya sé que sales a escondidas con Izumi Kitta!

-¡Yo no salgo con ella! ¡TÚ eres la que está saliendo con ese bajista que ni futuro tiene!

-¿¡Disculpa!? ¡Aquí tú eres la infiel!

-¡Tu eres la infiel! ¡Yo no salgo con Izumi-chan!

-¡Pero que bonito le dices! ¡A mí me dejaste de decir "Eriko-chan"!

-¡Es porque me gusta más tu nombre, pedazo de animal! –rebatió Mimorin.

-¡Esa no es excusa para que dejaras de ser tan cariñosa!

Lo único que podía mejorar esta escena, era una piscina llena de lodo…a no, esperen, no hay piscina pero si hay lodo. ¿Adivinen quien presiono el botón por error? Si señores, Mimorin presiono el botón, y una gran cantidad de lodo fue arrojado sobre ellas dejándolas completamente ensuciadas por dicha viscosidad.

-¿¡Que rayos…!? –grito Pile al verse en semejante situación- ¡Si este era tu plan para dejarme, al menos pudiste escribirlo y no hacer esto!

-¡Yo no te iba a terminar! ¡Fue este botón! –molesta, apretó con fuerza el interruptor.

Gracias a dicha fuerza, un pequeño compartimiento se abrió, dejando ver un papel cubierto con plástico.

-¡Déjame ver eso! –Pile arranco dicho papel del interruptor y leyó con atencion el mensaje- … _Las mentiras no son buenas~ tendrán su castigo por traidoras. ¡Nya, las atrape!_

Mimorin le arranco el pedazo de papel y leyó asustada el mensaje-¿No me digas que…?

-Si…-Pile, igual de asustada vio a su aun novia- fue Rippi…

-No puedo creerlo…-rio amargamente- nos jugo una broma…Dioses, no pensaba que ella fuera capaz de eso.

-Ni yo, se ve tan linda que nadie lo piensa –decepcionada de si misma, estrecho su palma contra su frente- somos unas idiotas, ¿verdad?

-Ni que lo digas –Mimorin volvió a reír amargamente- ¿Enserio, Izumi-chan?

-Bueno…es que están muy pegadas…-un puchero se formo en los labios de la más baja- hasta parece que la quieres más que yo…

-Vamos, no digas eso –con cierta galantería, Mimorin se acerco a su novia y la tomo entre sus brazos- Yo te amo tontita, nunca dudes eso –con cariño, golpeo su dedo índice contra la nariz de Pile.

-Eso lo sé pero…-rio levemente- ¿Por qué pensaste que saldría con él? ¿Tan mala fama tengo ya?

-Bueno, con eso de que usas la ropa rota y eso…-Suzuko divago un poco y después rio al ver el puchero de su novia- no te enojes, admite que ultimadamente te vistes como un vagabundo.

-Es que es mas cómodo…-avergonzada, desvió la mirada- ¿No…no te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta- con una risa enternecida pico su mejilla- eres una tonta por pensar lo contrario.

-Suzu-chan~ te amo mucho, pero mucho~

-¡Yo también me amo! –Soltó una risa ahogada al recibir un golpe en su hombre- Mujer agresiva~

-Siempre arruinas los momentos románticos –después de fingida molestia, beso a su querida novia- Oye~ sabes, nunca lo hemos hecho en el barro.

-No creo que eso sea saludable… ¡Espera, me estas tirando!

-¡Al diablo con la higiene! ¡Es momento de experimentar nuevas experiencias!

Y mientras Mimorin estaba siendo violada en el piso, dos mujeres veían dicho acto a traves de una televisión en la comodidad de su departamento gracias a la cámara que habían colocado en el callejón.

-Que vergüenza…-apenada, Emitsun se cubrió los ojos- ¡tengan más delicadeza! Dioses, ya ni Nanchan haría eso…-pobre Emitsun, hasta sus orejas ardían de la vergüenza que tenia.

-Emitsun, no seas payasa, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo –rio la menor al ver a su superior en ese estado- es más, tu ya la habrías desnudado. Al menos Pile-chan está jugando con ella un rato.

-¡Eso es mentira! –indignada y sonrojada hasta las orejas, vio con un puchero a la menor- yo la abría abrazado, la hubiera llevado a un hermoso lugar para hacerle el amor, ¡el amor!

-Si claro, como digas –Rippi se cruzo de brazos divertida- cambiando de tema. Ahora falta la broma que le planee a Ucchi.

-¿Qué…que le tienes planeado? –La mayor la miro asustada- ¿Qué tan malo es...?

* * *

 _ **Tercera parte.- Ay Emitsun, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**_

 _Si me fuiste infiel de forma accidental, te dejare de manera intencional._

-¡Ni pienses que le diré! –grito Emitsun entre molesta y sorprendida por la capacidad vengativa de su amiga.

-Lo tendrás que hacer, ¿o quieres que yo le diga? –Con cierto cinismo la menor sonrió mientras extendía su celular- sería fácil marcarle.

-¡Fue un error! ¡Eso fue hace años!

-Así no lo entenderá Ucchi si yo le llamo, ¿o si? –hablo sínicamente mientras sujetaba el teléfono de la mayor.

-Maldición… ¡Dame el teléfono! –con ira le arrebato el teléfono y le marco a su esposa.

 _-¡Hola, amor! ¿Qué tal todo? –respondió Ucchi con la mayor alegría del mundo._

-Ayacchi…yo, quiero decirte algo –su voz sonaba seria y dolida.

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto confundida- Si es por tu saco, te juro que yo no lo queme, fue Kussun que quiso aprender a planchar._

-¿Qué le paso a mi…? Olvídalo, no hay que hablar de eso…-con un gran suspiro vio el techo de la habitación- Yo…te fui infiel…

No había ruido en la otra línea, parecía muerta, no había ni un suspiro.

-Linda, por favor, dime aunque sea algo… Dime que me odias, dime que soy la peor persona del mundo.

Emitsun lo sabía, sabía que eso le había dolido. Lo sentía hasta los huesos.

 _-¿Con quién…? –fue lo único que dijo Ucchi con una voz profunda y claramente molesta._

-C-con Megu-chan…

 _-¿Cómo fue? –en ese momento, un estruendoso sonido se escucho de la otra línea. Era un misterio que se había roto en ese momento._

-F-fue cuando viajamos a los ángeles, p-para la promoción de su disco…

 _-Te quiero en la casa…ahora –Después de sentenciar esas palabras, colgó con brusquedad el teléfono._

-Ya valí, ¡ya valí! –Sin despedirse ni nada, salió como bala hasta su casa donde la esperaba su mujer para molerla a golpes.

Fuera de sentirse culpable, Rippi veía la escena divertida. Eso se ganaban esas dos por filmar todas las cosas que pasaron tras las bromas de Nanjo y Shikako.

Aquí la pregunta seria, ¿Ucchi perdonaría a su esposa? Si somos sinceros, lo único que hizo Emitsun fue caer por error sobre Megu y besarla accidentalmente.

Fue un accidente, no es nada malo.

Pero la resolución del problema la veremos después. Ahora faltaban los huesos duros de roer, las dos cretinas que habían desatado el mal en un ángel: Nanjou Yoshino y Shikako.

* * *

 _ **Ultima parte.- ¡Por el premio mayor!**_

" _Claro que jure que te amaría hasta la muerte. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que hablaba de la mía? Y disparo."_

 _-Elia Barceló._

No les mentiré cuando les afirmo que tanto Nanjou como Shikako estaban más que asustadas. Les había llegado la noticia de lo que les había pasado a sus amigas. No podían creer, que ese angelito pudiera provocar tanto caos, tanta discordia, y sin arrepentimiento en su mirada.

-¡Esto es tu culpa! –grito la más baja.

-¿Mía? ¿¡Porque mía!? –Reclamo molesta la más alta- ¡Yo no le hice nada!

-¡Tu fuiste a la que se tomo las fotos, pedazo de animal!

-¡Te recuerdo que tu las mandaste, inútil lisiada!

-¡Senos de vaca!

-¡Maldita tabla de planchar!

Créanlo o no, esas dos ni en la guerra pueden tener paz. Ya se tenían sujetadas de la camisa, ninguna mostraba signos de soltarse. Se miraban con ira, le daban la culpa a quien miraran.

-¡Ya te dije que no es mi…! –Antes de que Shika-chan terminara de hablar, su celular sonó indicando un mensaje- ¿ahora quién es? maldición, ¿Qué no ven que estoy discutiendo con esta tonta? –maldijo irritada al sacar su celular de la bolsa.

Yoshino bufo y soltó a su rival y amiga-Sera mejor que contestes.

-Bien –sentencio y abrió su mensajería- Es de Kussun, que raro, ¿Qué quiere ahora…? –de nuevo, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un enorme mensaje que derrochaba cariño, emoticones de corazones y besos, era un derrame de cursilería tras otro. Lo que ella no sabía, es que un "gato" leía ese mensaje junto con ella.

-¡Esta si que no te la paso! –Nanjou grito fúrica y arremetió contra su mejor amiga.

Ambas mujeres cayeron contra el piso. La más alta intentaba evitar los golpes, y el otro solo lanzaba golpe tras golpe con ira.

-¡Ya basta! –aprovechando su fuerza. Shikako tumbo a su agresora contra el piso, inmovilizándole las manos.

-¡SUELTAME, QUE TE VOY A ROMPER LA CARA! –no importaban sus intentos, ella no tenía la misma fuerza que su rival.

-¡Que te calmes! –Volvió a gritar- ¿¡Que no ves que esto es una trampa!? –Bramo con seriedad- es probable que Rippi convenciera a Kussun para que me mandara ese mensaje para que nos pelearnos ¿¡Que no lo entiendes!?

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Aina no haría eso!

-Yo también pensé que Rippi jamás haría ese tipo de bromas, ¿¡Pero que crees!? ¡Lo hizo, y ahora estamos pagando por nuestras estupideces!

Si Yoshino era razonable, lo que decía su mejor amiga tenía sentido…por mas que le doliera, su querida Aina la había apuñalado por la espalda para cumplir con la venganza del ángel.

-Aun no puedo creerlo…-la más baja, dejo de forcejear y vio a su mejor amiga con decepción en su mirada- ella, Aina, ella no…

-Esa es la verdad, la dura y jodida realidad –Shikako se levanto a ella misma y a su amiga- debemos estar juntas en lo que resolvemos esto, ¿entiendes?

-Lo entiendo perfectamente –con una dura mirada vio a su amiga- no podemos separarnos.

-No –solemnemente tomo su celular- debo marcarle a Rippi, tiene la obligación de decirme que está pasando.

En lo que la más baja se preparaba para decir algo, el teléfono de Shika-chan comenzó a sonar- hablando de la reina de roma.

-Y el idiota que se asoma –termino con una amarga mirada- que empiece el show –con valentía contesto el teléfono.

 _-¡Mi linda Shika-chan! ¿Cómo estás? –hablo con travesura la menor._

-Rippi, que rayos estás haciendo, ¿Por qué les haces esto a nuestras amigas? –Pregunto molesta- ¿Qué no las quieres? ¿Qué no me amas? ¿Por qué haces esto?

 _-Son muchas preguntas~ al menos pregúntame como estoy –su sínica sonrisa se escucho desde el otro lado de la línea._

-No estoy para juegos –sentencio la mayor- Termina con esto y nadie saldrá lastimado.

 _-Hey~ yo iba a decir algo así –volvió a reír- necesito que vayan al almacén, donde ese donde me dejaron olvidada una vez por sus bromas._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 _-Te lo diré cuando llegues, cariño~ ¡Nos vemos~! –después de eso colgó._

-Maldición –bufo molesta- no la entiendo… ¡no la entiendo! –Irritada coloco sus manos sobre su nuca- primero hace que me reconcilie con mi madre, ¡y ahora esto!

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –pregunto seria la mayor.

-Tenemos que ir al almacén –con otro bufido tomo la mano de su amiga- ¿estás conmigo?

-Tu sabes que si –hablo con firmeza la vocalista de Fripside.

-Entonces vámonos.

 _o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _En el almacén._

-¿Pero que…? –inicio Shikako.

-No puede ser…-Termino Nanjou.

No era para menos su sorpresa. El lugar parecía una feria. Había juegos donde sea, más bien eran obstáculos. Desde una fosa hasta unos troncos flotantes que tenían que evitas.

No sabían si era escalofriante o estúpidamente ridículo. Mas con la música de feria encantada que comenzaba a sonar. Mientras sonaba la música, una figura vestida con una capa negra iba bajando de un elevador.

-¡Rippi! –grito la más alta al ver a la menor- ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¿¡Que es lo que quieres de nosotras!?

-¡Mi niña! ¿¡Porque pusiste a tu madre en mi contra!? –grito Yoshinon con decepción.

Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de la ex angelito- Mi objetivo lo sabrán al final. Por ahora…-poco a poco, unas imágenes iban siendo proyectadas en la pantalla que estaba atrás de su espalda- ¿las recuerdan?

¿Qué tal si les doy otra sorpresa? Lo que proyectaban esas imágenes…no era nada más ni nada menos que fotos de Nanjou y Shikako, juntas. Pero ahí no está el problema, la cosa es que ambas estaban desnudas y en posiciones para nada decentes.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con sorpresa. Esas fotos, hasta donde recordaban, habían quemado hasta las últimas fotos de ese estúpido álbum que hicieron cuando se emborracharon.

-¿¡Como las conseguiste!? –Bramo la mayor- ¿¡QUIEN TE LAS DIO!?

-Digamos que tengo mis contactos –de nueva cuenta, Rippi rio sínicamente- Quien diría que se tomarían ese tipo de fotos, ¿Qué tan borrachas estaban?

-¡déjate de juegos y desiste de esas fotos! –grito Shikako.

-¿Y quien dijo que sería tan fácil? –Soltó una gran carcajada- tendrán que picar ese botón para evitar que estas fotos sean enviadas al canal de noticias más importante del mundo.

Con sus palabras, se ilumino un botón que se encontraba a kilómetros de su ubicación.

-Pero no será tan fácil –divertida volvió a reír- tendrán que pasar por esos obstáculos –de nueva cuenta, se iluminaron los obstáculos más complicados que ellas habían imaginado.

-¡Tu sabes que no puedo correr por mi rodilla! –Vocifero Yoshino con ira- ¡eso me destruiría la rodilla!

-Ese no es asunto mío, lo tendrán que resolver solas –picando un botón que se encontraba al lado suyo, la pantalla cambio, ahora había una barra que decía "Fotos enviadas…3%"- tic-tac, el reloj corre.

-No puede…no puede…-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la mayor- si esas fotos se publican…toda mi imagen….

-Yoshinon –hablo firmemente la más alta- súbete a mi espalda.

-¿Estas loca? No terminaras el circuito conmigo en tu espalda.

-Lo haremos juntas –con una sonrisa cargada de confianza, se arrodillo enfrente de su mejor amiga- somos una ¿lo recuerdas?

-Eres una tonta, ¿lo sabías? –Con la manga de su fiel suéter se limpio las lagrimas y se subió a la espalda de Shikako- estamos juntas, eso ya lo sabes.

-Entonces empecemos –con determinación, comenzó a correr hasta la primera prueba.

¿Alguna vez han visto "Ninja Warrior"? ¿Ese programa donde los participantes corren por obstáculos imposibles para una persona normal?

Pues así era los desafíos que les había impuesto Rippi a esas dos.

Puede ser que Shikako no tuviera mala condición física, pero tener que cargar a Yoshino le resultaba difícil el poder maniobrar mientras corría sobre un tubo evitando los golpes de unos sacos de arena.

-¡Déjame aquí, tu detén el video! –grito la mayor mientras con sus manos alejaba los sacos que se lograban acercar a su posición.

-¡Sobre mis ovarios que te dejare aquí! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga, no te abandonare! –Fue lo que grito la más alta al momento de cruzar la prueba- siempre juntas, ¿lo recuerdas?

-El tiempo se acaba~ -ante las palabras de la menor, las concursantes vieron la pantalla que marcaba 25% de la carga.

-¡Apúrale Yoshinon, necesito que tengas fe en nosotras! –grito Shikako ya entrando a la otra prueba que era correr sobre colchonetas que estaban a noventa grados. El truco era impulsarse pasar la prueba.

-Entiendo, te apoyare en lo que pueda –dijo con firmeza y con la mirada al frente- ¡vamos!

Prueba tras prueba, las fueron superando, no con la mayor gracia del mundo, pero al fin y acabo las lograron terminar. Al principio parecía imposible, por un momento Nanchan pensó en dejarse caer y dejar que esas fotos vieran la luz pública, pero Shikako no se rindió y la sujeto con fuerza para seguir el trayecto, eso le dio fuerza a la vocalista de Fripside para avanzar en el trayecto.

La última prueba fue un martirio, era literalmente, enfrentarse a un dinosaurio mecanizado. Alabadas sean las horas que ambas le dedicaron a los videojuegos, pues eso les ayudo a pasar la prueba al darle un golpe al engranaje principal del T-Rex con una pelota de beisbol.

Ahora solo les faltaba correr, la pantalla ya marcaba 95%, y a ellas les faltaban unos metros para lograr su objetivo.

-¡Vamos! –gritaron a unisón.

Shika-chan se lanzo aun con Yoshino en su espalda. Y en un poderoso golpe, detuvieron la pantalla al golpear el botón.

-¡Lo logramos! –grito victoriosa la cantante de Fripside al ver la pantalla detenida.

-¡Somos las mejores! –estaba más que alegre, pero el cansancio la estaba venciendo, así que se tumbo en el piso sobre su mejor amiga.

-¡Quítate que pesas! –bramo la mayor mientras empujaba a su amiga, pues esta la estaba aplastando con todo su cuerpo.

-No seas amargada Yoshinon, yo te cargue todo el camino –soltó una clara risa mientras se acostaba al lado de la mayor- ¿a que somos las mejores?

-Lo somos, somos lo mejor de lo mejor –rio a la par de su amiga y estrecho su puño contra su hombro- te pasas, te dolerá la espalda después de esto.

-Valió la pena querida Yoshinon, valió la pena.

-¡Lo lograron! –Grito la menor al momento de lanzarse sobre su querida novia- sabia que lo lograrían.

-¿Qué tu que? –Shikako la vio confundida- ¡tu fuiste la del malvado plan! ¿¡Porque estas tan feliz!?

Con un puchero en sus labios, la menor se alejo un poco de su amada-Pero que gritona eres –rio levemente y sonrió- todo era una prueba.

-¿¡Una prueba!? –gritaron a unisón Shikako y Nanjou.

-Sip, todo era una prueba para que dejaran sus estúpidas peleas –hablo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- sus bromas ya estaban pasando a otro nivel. Necesitaban que alguien las parara, ¿y quién mejor que yo para hacerlo?

-Eso quiere decir que…-empezó la mayor.

-¿No ibas a subir las fotos? -termino la más alta.

-Claro que no tontas, ¿Por qué haría eso? –Rio con inocencia- jamás haría eso, solo fue una pequeña mentirita.

-¡Yo no veo lo gracioso! –Bramo Yoshinon- ¡pudimos haber muerto!

-Exacto, pudieron pero no lo hicieron –volvió a reír como una niña pequeña.

-A ver si me queda claro –Shika-chan vio a su novia aun confundida- ¿todo esto fue para que dejáramos de pelear? ¿Por qué no hablaste con nosotras desde un principio?

-Ustedes no aprecian querer dejar de pelear.

-Es lo mejor que hacemos, es nuestra forma de querernos –hablo Nanjou con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- tú lo sabes…es nuestra forma de mostrarnos nuestro cariño.

-Y por eso les voy a poner un límite –Rippi alzo su dedo índice- pueden hacerse bromas, pero que no se pasen de pesadas. Si no…

-¿Si no que…? –esa sonrisa de su angelito, Shikako sabía que nada saldría bien después de esa condición.

Primero vio a la mayor-Le enseñare las fotos a Kussumamá para que se encargue de ti –después vio a su novia- y a ti, me encargare de que tu madre te obligue a trabajar para ella. Sabes que puedo hacerlo, y no te va gustar estar tras un escritorio todo el día, ¿verdad?

¿Quién creería que un ángel las amenazaría?

A ambas mujeres no les quedo otra más que aceptar dichas condiciones. No por miedo, claro que no, ellas eran mujeres con mucha dignidad pero…después de todo lo que vivieron sus amigas y de lo que ellas experimentaron encarne propio…pues, no las culpo por haber aceptado.

-¡Ahora dame un abrazo! –grito Rippi al momento de abrazar a sus dos personas favoritas.

Tanto Yoshinon como Shikako se vieron y suspiraron con una sonrisa derrotada.

Bien dicen que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, Rippi no era la excepción a la regla. Las había sorprendido por todo lo que hizo…así que, habría que tener más cuidado con ella en el futuro.

Si se preguntan por el final de las demás chicas pues; Soramaru logro terminar su manga y para sorpresa suya, fue más hermoso que el primero; Pile y Mimorin hicieron pública su relación para que no hubiera otro malentendido…eso sin contar las amenazas para nada indirectas que Pile publicaba en su twitter acerca de Izumi Kittta; La pobre de Emitsun…aunque le explico todo a Ucchi, aun no termina su castigo de dormir en el patio con el perro, y la respuesta es si, el perro come en la casa y ella come y duerme en el patio como animal. Pero algun día Ucchi la perdonara, la cosa es ¿Cuándo lo hará?

Al final del día, lo único que importa es que si le van a jugar una broma pesada a alguien, asegúrense que esa persona no se las va a regresar mil veces peor.

Pobre de Nanjou, al igual que Emitsun también tuvo su castigo por preocupar a su hija, ella termino durmiendo en la tina. Y eso que ella no fue la que le mando el mensaje cursi a su mejor amiga.

Para culminar con esta historia, nuestra hermosa pareja principal, tuvo el final más inesperado que desearon tener. Nadie sabe como, pero terminaron con la casa llena de gatos porque cierta chica decía "es que son tan lindos como Rin-chan"

Deséenle suerte a Shika-chan apartar de ahora, que se las verá negras con su departamento lleno de gatos. Pero mientras lidia con ese problema, seguirá compartiendo hermosos momentos con sus seres queridos, su madre que ya la acepta, su amada Rippi, y su estúpida pero encantadora mejor amiga que no la deja morir.

¿Quién diría que todo esto empezaría porque Nanjou canto más alto que Shika-chan en el quinto live?

* * *

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias! Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo y se acabo este fic…si les soy sincera, primero empezó como un one-shot, no pensaba seguirlo, pero al ver el apoyo que tenia, no tuve más que seguirlo, continuar escribiendo.**_

 _ **Todo fue gracias a su apoyo el que esta historia tuviera su fin, ¡así que los aplausos son para ustedes que no dejaron de leer y dejar hermosos reviews!**_

 _ **De nuevo, les agradezco el apoyo, espero seguir contando con esa energía para nuevos proyectos que tengo en mente :)**_

 _ **Pero bien, esto de mi parte~**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
